


Choices

by PennilessPiere



Category: Markhyuk - Fandom, Markminhyuck, Marknahyuck - Fandom, Minhyuck - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, markhyuck - Fandom, nahyuck - Fandom
Genre: Angst, ChenJi, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Markminhyuck - Freeform, Nahyuck, Slight Smut, childhood bestfriends, jeno being a sweetheart, luren, markhyuck, marknahyuck, older brother johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennilessPiere/pseuds/PennilessPiere
Summary: Donghyuck is an average high school student who has always had a crush on Mark - the hottest guy in school liked by both guys and girls equally. Meanwhile Donghyuck's childhood crush Jaemin returns to South korea after a long time. When both start to show interest in him. The choice is his to make.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 81
Kudos: 192





	1. First day back

**Author's Note:**

> Choices playlist:  
>  https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41SfJIYjALgA1ZvXChqsQ1?si=Ffeqge1pTZKLIVJSOO1LsA 
> 
> Copy and paste the link if it doesn't work
> 
> If you're still reading this or jsut started I jsut wanted to let you know that I will be continuing the story I jsut have been busy and will be busy for the coming few days. Hopefully I'll be able to update in a week

It was the first day back at school after the summer break and long story short Donghyuck just wasn’t ready for Senior year. A lot had happened over the holidays but it didn’t really matter anymore now that he was finally going to meet his friends after a month long trip with his family. He could see Renjun, Jeno and Chenle near his locker. Donghyuck went up to his small group of friends and embraced them all into a tight hug; squishing Jeno who was unfortunately right in the middle of it. 

“I can’t breathe” cried out Renjun lightly tapping on Donghyuck’s arm to let him free.

After a whole month of his parents constant nagging and bickering with his younger sister he was about ready to commit homicide. The ringing of the bell signaling the start of first period put everyone in the corridors into frenzy. He pulled out his Sociology textbook from his locker and made his way towards his class on the second floor when he was pulled into the boy’s washroom by his hand.

The door closed behind him and soft, slightly chapped lips crashed into his. Donghyuck’s hands wandered around before gripping the others collar. Mark pulled away and looked into Haechan’s eyes for a brief moment making his heart skip a beat.

Donghyuck’s parents were close friends of Marks but that didn’t necessarily mean they got along. For the longest time they could never see eye to eye on anything. Always getting into fights and every time Mark flashed his classic smirk he had the undeniable urge to punch him in the face.

But everything changed last month when their parents decided to go on a vacation together to Phuket, Thailand. The trip felt excruciatingly long from the moment they stepped on the plane and he had to sit next to what he liked to think as the devil himself. What was worse was that they had interconnected rooms while his sister stayed with his parents, being still fairly young.

One thing led to another and Donghyuck realized he didn’t really hate Mark all that much as long as he used his mouth less for talking and more to explore Donghyuck. Mark was known for being one of the schools players and Donghyuck was under no illusion that he was going to change him. But being with Mark just felt different, it felt right and wrong in ways he couldn’t explain. One second Mark made his stomach churn and made his fists clench in the next.

Mark left kisses along his jaw line and neck, lightly teasing him by nipping at the soft skin. The action made Donghyuck bite his lip and he couldn’t help but release a small moan. He pulled at Marks waist pulling him closer and grinding their hips together. Satisfied by the action, Mark finally broke apart from him placing a peck on Donghyuck’s lips as he brushed away a strand of his hair from his forehead.

“Was that really necessary?” Haechan asked between pants leaning on the door.

“Well…… no” Mark said straightening his jacket "But you know I can't control myself around you, Haechan”

His words made his heart beat faster but the smirk that accompanied it was giving him mixed feelings. Haechan moved from his current position and stood in front of the mirror running a hand through his hair.

“I thought we agreed to not call me Haechan in public”

“Well there isn’t anyone here but us, so you’re argument stands invalid” Mark said standing with his hands in his pocket slightly leaning on the nearest wall.

Haechan huffed out a huge sigh stepping forward.

“Goodbye Markie Mark” He said in a mocking tone as he pinched his cheek before leaving the men’s room. 

The teacher was running a little late so he could enter the class without a hitch. He took his usual seat at the end of the class. He was pretty social so he was practically never lonely during classes but he hated not having his friends in the same classes as him and unfortunately on Monday’s he doesnt get to share a classroom with his friends until after break.

A few moments later, the teacher entered saying a somewhat joyous Good morning. A tall boy followed her inside. From his stature, alone you could tell he was attractive but his hood was hiding the view. The teacher introduced him as the new student who recently transferred to Seoul. Haechan felt himself drift as he looked to the front of the class when a familiar name perked up his ears.

The blond boy took off his hood and introduced himself as Jaemin. Haechan couldn’t believe his eyes at first, could it really.......

could it really be Na Jaemin

His childhood crush?


	2. Wanna hang out?

Donghyuck found himself looking the boy up and down noticing the delicate features on his face, the freckles on his cheeks and his sharp jaw line. He quickly diverted his gaze when their eyes met for a brief moment. The boy standing in front of him looked nothing like the image of Jaemin that was etched in his mind. He used to be taller than Jaemin and the teenager in front of him no doubt had a few inches on him.

Jaemin went over to the only empty spot, which was two seats in front of Donghyuck’s. He could feel himself stare at the back of his platinum blond and blue hair. Donghyuck and Jaemin were best friends back when they were just ten years old. Jaemin was his first ever-true friend and he couldn’t help but smile as nostalgia filled him.

Jaemin was the reason he realized pretty early in life that he wasn’t really into girls. Back then Donghyuck didn’t exactly get a lot of attention from girls anyways, but now that he did he really wishes he could go back. Girls started becoming more interested in him as he got older and grew into his baby face. He may not be one of the popular kids but he was definitely considered as one of the pretty faces of the school.

It made him feel even more pressured. The only people who knew about his sexuality were his friends and his parents who were surprisingly supportive. But Donghyuck just wasn’t ready to come out to a thousand judgmental teenagers and honestly he didn’t think he should have to.

He could barely focus on the class as he thought of ways to go up and talk to his childhood best friend.

He snapped out of his daze when the bell rang dismissing the class. He stuffed everything on his desk back into his bag and went to stand up when he saw a figure approach him.

Jaemin was standing in front of his desk sporting a beautiful smile that made his insides want to melt.

“Hyuckie?” Donghyuck felt the world stop around him as he heard the nick name leave Jaemin’s mouth.

“I thought it was you. How are you?”

“I’m fine” Donghyuck said trying to compose himself and answer as casually as possible.

“What about you?”

“I’ve been great. I wanted to meet up with you now that I’m back, but I guess I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Donghyuck felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he chose to ignore it as he kept his attention on the boy in front of him.

“So you’re back again?”

"Well at least for this year.”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but break into a smile “Well I have to gets to my second class. But wanna hang out?”

“Definitely” Jaemin said as he pulled Haechan into a tight hug. The sudden proximity took him by surprise but Donghyuck felt comfortable being wrapped in Jaemin’s arms.

“I’ve missed you” Jaemin spoke, his voice being muffled in Haechan’s sweatshirt.

“I’ve missed you too,” Haechan, said pulling away with the biggest smile on his face.

-

“Why can’t you ever reply to my texts?” Donghyuck was met with a complaining Renjun as he took a seat at they’re unofficial designated seat.

“Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe you just text at the wrong time?” Chenle said helping himself to some of Jeno’s fries.

“You can always text back later.”

“I DID…”

Donghyuck had missed this but he just couldn’t get himself to pay attention to Renjun and Chenle’s banter as his mind was too preoccupied with looking for a certain someone in the crowd. Donghyuck felt someone tap his shoulder. He turns his head to find Jaemin towering over him with his usual bright smile.

“Hey, I’m Jaemin” Jaemin says taking a seat beside Donghyuck and introducing himself to the three people in front of him.

“Hi?” Chenle said hesitantly as he looked back and forth between Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“Guys, this is my childhood friend Jaemin.” Donghyuck said reading the confused and curious expressions on their faces upon the arrival of the handsome stranger.

“Oh, hi I’m Jeno, this is Chenle and that’s Renjun.”Jeno said pointing at his two other friends. The three of them on the other side of the table waved at Jaemin as Jeno gave him his adorable eye smile and welcomed him to the group.

“So how long have you guys known each other?” Renjun asks after the initial introductions stuffing his face with some of Donghyuck’s fries as Donghyuck glares at him.

“Well, we actually first met when we were around 10 but we sort of lost touch after I moved to Guam about 4 years ago.”

-

Donghyuck still remembers the first time he met Jaemin in elementary school. Jaemin was a new transfer student who had joined in the middle of the year. His dad was in the sales sector of a company which required him to move quite often. Jaemin was used to it but he would be lying if he said he didnt miss his friends everytime he changed cities.

Jaemin was always chirpy and lighthearted in nature. Even though he joined in the middle of the semester he had no problem fitting in.

The first time Donghyuck talked to him was in their shared PE class where Donghyuck got hit by a ball straight to his face and while the others kept laughing Jaemin kneeled down next to him to check if he was alright.

Jaemin gave him the most precious smile of his and Donghyuck knew he was whipped for the boy with the sparkling hazel eyes and plump lips.

He met Jaemin again the next day in the cafeteria when Jaemin sat down next to Donghyuck and started talking about the latest Disney shows with his usual enthusiasm that he pursued everything. Once the bell rang signaling the starting of their next classes before they made their ways to their different classes Jaemin turned to Donghyuck and asked something which was most probably the start of their friendship.

“Wanna hang out at my place?”

It wasn’t long before they became close friends. They were practically attached to the hip. It wasn’t everyday you met someone with the exact same humor, likes and dislikes as you.

Donghyuck always found himself looking at Jaemin when he was in the room and when he wasn’t he still couldn’t get the boy out of his mind.

Donghyuck’s affection for Jaemin grew along with them. Donghyuck found himself questioning as to why he was imagining the things he did about Jaemin. Why was it that every time Jaemin placed his hand on Donghyuck’s knee he could feel a bulge in his pants?

Donghyuck would feel disgusted with himself every day. A quick ‘Am I gay?’quiz revealed to him what he most feared and he tried to distance himself from Jaemin as much as possible. The more he thought about it the more clear it got to him. He had never really liked girls. Once they had gotten over there stage of hating the opposite sex after coming to middle school most guys wanted or already had girlfriends and Donghyuck found himself being unable to relate.

Even though he now knew he was gay and even though he felt his feelings for his Best friend grow stronger by the day he promised himself he would never let Jaemin know of his little secret. Jaemin was his friend first and crush second. He couldnt afford to lose his one and only friend over his hormones.

He would no longer wait after school for Jaemin’s football practice to get over and always tried to find an excuse to not hang out and he would rather die than have Jaemin over for a sleepover.

Jaemin was overly affectionate and always liked to hug and cuddle up during their time spent together. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn’t himself enjoy them as well but the self doubt and homophobia in him made him distance himself from his only best friend.

Donghyuck really hoped it hadn’t affected their friendship. Him and Jaemin were still pretty close even though Jaemin had found other friends. But it wasn’t long before he found the world around him crashing.

He didn’t actually live under the illusion that Jaemin would never start dating but it hurt nonetheless seeing him hold hands and drape an arm over the girl who had recently confessed her feelings for him.

Donghyuck felt himself getting more distant from the boy he loved so dearly. There daily hangouts turned weekly to monthly to none at all. The only place they met after was during their shared classes.

Eight grade was the worst for him. He felt more isolated than ever. He constantly kept to himself, focusing more on his studies, hobbies and practically anything that would stop him from feeling lonely.

-

On a lazy Sunday Donghyuck woke up at the ass crack of dawn and just couldn’t go back to sleep even though his whole body ached for it. He got up from his bed and started to head towards the bathroom when he heard his phone ding from where it was on the night stand.

He slightly rubbed his eyes taking his phone into his hands and flopping down on his bed. He unlocked his phone expecting a notification from facebook or a spam email but he was faced with something he once had been but no longer was used to.

Jaemin’s nick name that he had given him popped up on the screen

**Nana: ******

********

********

**Hey ******

********

********

**Can we meet? ******

********

********

Donghyuck blankly stared at his phone not knowing what to reply. In the past few months he felt as if he no longer knew the boy he was so close to.

_Hyuckie: ___

____

____

_Sure ___

____

____

_When? ___

____

____

**Nana: ******

********

********

**Now, would be great ******

********

********

Donghyuck found himself beginning to worry. Never in their almost 4 years of friendship had Jaemin ever requested such a thing. Donghyuck wrote a quick reply and they both agreed to meet in the park near their school.

No one in his house was awake yet and he didn’t want to disturb them so he stuck a note on the fridge telling his parents of his whereabouts and left for the park.

Donghyuck felt his palms get sweaty when he neared the park and saw Jaemin sitting on one of the benches waiting for him. He stepped closer and lightly tapped Jaemin on the shoulder from behind.

Jaemin lightly tapped on the seat beside him after turning to see Donghyuck wearing just a hoodie and sweatpants on an early November morning.

A minute passed by without either one of them talking when Jaemin spoke up refusing to look at Donghyuck.

“I called you here because I wanted to tell you that…… I’m moving to Guam.”

Donghyuck snapped his eyes away from the swing set in front of him to look at his friend. He still couldn’t quite frame a sentence.

“Remember I told you my dad went to somewhere south of America?’”

Jaemin said still keeping his eyes trained forward into the distance. Donghyuck nodded trying to remember what Jaemin had told him almost six months ago.

“Well, they offered him a permanent position and he wants me and mom to move there. I got to know just recently and I wanted to tell you earlier but I just didn’t know how to.”

Donghyuck blinked a few times still trying to process all the information he was given in the last 30 seconds.

“So, when are you leaving?” was all he could croak out.

“Tomorrow” Jaemin said finally turning to look at Donghyuck and added “Morning”

Donghyuck didn’t know how to take in all that he had just heard. He felt himself becoming overwhelmed as his eyes started to slightly tear up.

“So you’re leaving tomorrow?..... permanently?” Donghyuck asked trying not to show his emotions in front of his best friend of three years.

All Jaemin could do was nod as he tried not to make eye contact with him.

“Wanna hang out at my place?” Donghyuck said finally leaning back on the bench and putting up a smile on his face. All Jaemin could do was nod as he pulled Donghyuck into a warm embrace.

Donghyuck was not strong enough for this but he bit his tongue and put up a smile one last time for the boy who would forever have a place in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are like a briefing and the main plot begins from the next chapter


	3. Make out sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have used both Donghyuck and Haechan in this story and just so you dont get confused. When its from Donghyucks point of view or Jaemins point of view his name will be written as Donghyuck and when its from Mark's point of view or sometimes when he's around he might be referred to as Haechan bcs thats Donghyucks nickname that Mark calls him. Hopefully this doesnt cause confusion.

Mark was never a morning person and he especially hated the mornings when they were cramped with two periods of Calculus one after the other. The moment the bell rang dismissing the class all he wanted to do was spring out of his seat and head out of the classroom. But he had his cool boy image to maintain so he did what he did every day, waited until everyone left so he could enter the cafeteria last and relish in the attention he received from the students. But currently he found himself wanting the attention of just one person who unlike others in the huge hall didn’t even once turn to look at him being too preoccupied.  
Mark walked over to the table Lucas was sitting on, his eyes not once leaving the smiling face of Haechan. He was used to having Haechan’s eyes on him albeit it be out of anger or annoyance.  
“You there?” Lucas asked waving his hands in front of Mark’s face bringing his attention back to the table.  
Mark never kept secrets from Lucas and he wished he could tell Lucas about everything that happened over the summer but he was scared of how he might react. And it would be way too complicated to even start to try to explain everything to him. It’s one of the things he liked about his complicated relationship with Haechan, the fact that no one else but the two of them knew about it. So he tries to introduce a topic by asking  
“Where’s Jisung?”  
“Oh, I think he said he had to stay back in class for some reason.”  
“Cool” Mark said letting his eyes drift back to the table Haechan was currently sitting on noticing the unknown face of the boy who happened to be the reason behind Haechan’s bright smile that he was displaying. The guy was attractive no doubt, nonetheless Mark felt a tinge of heat rising in him as he kept eyeing them.  
As the bell rings signalling the end of break, Mark takes out his phone and types out a quick message.

-

Donghyuck felt himself break into a smile even when Jaemin was speaking about inconsequential things. He was sort of relieved that his best friends were already warming up to Jaemin. He wonders how Jaemin does it; get people to like him so easily. He realizes Jaemin hasn’t changed much, he’s still exactly the way he was a when they were younger. Except now he was even more breathtaking than before.  
“Were you completing your dissertation in there? What took you so long?” Renjun asks as Chenle returns from the men’s room just a few seconds before the bell rings.  
“Why can’t you ever mind your own business?” Chenle retorts waving a goodbye to Jaemin and Donghyuck as he follows Jeno to their next shared class as Renjun follows behind hugging him from behind and saying  
“Your business is my business, your mom said so.”  
“Shut the hell up.”  
Renjun was evil as hell but he was also really caring and nice especially in front of every ones parents which is probably why he was every moms favourite. And Renjun and Chenle being one of the very few Chinese people in their area, it wasn’t long before both their families became close.  
Jaemin pat Donghyuck’s leg trying to get his attention and Donghyuck hated how even now Jaemin could send him into panic mode with just a touch.  
“Give me your phone.” Jaemin states bluntly not removing his hand from Donghyuck’s thighs  
“Huh?... My phone?” Donghyuck asked confused to which Jaemin simply nodded.  
“I wanna give you my new number.”  
Donghyuck handed him his matt black phone as he watched him put his digits in it and give himself a call. Jaemin hands Donghyuck back his phone after saving his number on it.  
“Talk to you later.” Jaemin says waving at Donghyuck maintaining his bright smile that went all the way up to his eyes.  
Donghyuck silently waved back as he failed to form a coherent sentence in his head. Donghyuck felt his phone vibrate in his hands as he watched Jaemin walk away.  
He looked down to find a message from the one and only Markoli displaying on his notifications. He finally looked to where Mark was on the other side of the room, making eye contact for a split second before Mark walked out of the cafeteria. Donghyuck got up from his seat, making his way to his next class as he opened the message.  


**Markoli: **  
**Meet me near the bleachers after school.******

****** **

One of the things he despised about mark was just how blunt he was. None of his texts were ever really questions just direct orders. But it was also one of the things he found alluring about him 

********** **

********** **

********** **

********** **

********** **

********** **

_Haechan: _  
__What if I don’t? ______

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

**Markoli: **  
**I know you will ;) **********

********** **

********** **

Haechan found himself eye rolling at Mark’s text. The guy had way too much confidence for his own good.

-

It was the last class of the day and Donghyuck was impatiently tapping his foot wanting it to be over already. History wasn’t exactly his favourite and he really couldn’t care less about the Cold War, wasn’t it enough that they had to study about every god damn battle since the start of time?  
He kept checking the clock on top of the white board in the front of the classroom when the ringing of a phone was heard loudly disrupting the class, for a second he thought it might be his as he fished for his phone in his bag. He let out a sigh as he saw his History teacher pick up his phone. After a while he noticed his teacher gather his things.  
“I have something important to take care of in the school office. You’re all dismissed for today.” His teacher said leaving the classroom.  
The students started hollering the moment he stepped out of the class excited to finally end the dull class that put half of the students to sleep. Donghyuck was one of the first few to step out of the classroom right after the departure of their teacher. There was still about 10 minutes left until the classes for the day ended for the rest of the school as well. He decided he’d just go behind the bleachers and wait for mark to arrive.  
Much to his surprise he found mark sitting on the very top of the cheap bench seats of their school scrolling through his phone. Mark had this habit of licking his lips when he was lost in his own world and honestly Donghyuck found it adorable.  
“HEY, CANADA.” Donghyuck called out loud enough for Mark to hear. It was one of the many nicknames Donghyuck had for him. He loved how no matter how many times he used it; it never failed to annoy him.  
Mark eye rolled and shoved his phone into his back pocket as he made his way towards Haechan.  
“I thought you had AP Chem last period?” Donghyuck asks as Mark gets closer to him.  
“I skipped it.”  
“For me?” Donghyuck said fluttering his eyes mockingly.  
“Why are you like this?” Mark said coming to the bottom of the bleachers towering slightly over Haechan as he stood on the other side of the barrier.  
“You signed up for this the day you kissed me. You get all or none. Your choice.” Mark loved when Haechan was being his sassy self. He would never let the other boy know that, but that was a different issue.  
He bent down slightly resting his hands on the railing as he kissed Haechan’s soft pouty lips. Mark couldn’t quite explain why but every time he saw Haechan pout all he wanted to do was pull him by his and waist kiss those lips until they were red and swollen.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Haechan said pulling away from him.  
“What if someone sees us” Haechan adds looking around for any figure.  
“Do you see anyone here except us?” Mark asks raising his eyebrows at the browned haired diva in front of him.  
Haechan simply shakes his head as he makes his way to the other side as he says  
“You coming?”

-

Sometimes Donghyuck wonders why he hated Mark for as long as he did. It was uncanny just how many similarities they had. And to think he could have had Mark look at him the way he is looking at him now, all this time. During the summer break it was much harder for them to get time alone and to find a place where no one would disturb them with Donghyuck’s sister causing mayhem in his house and mark’s older brother Johnny having returned from college.  
Sneaking off now that school had started seemed so much easier. Their school had a huge campus and enough place for quick secret make out sessions. Donghyuck wasn’t sure how much time passed before they parted from each other gasping for breath.  
Being this close to Mark always made Donghyuck’s heart race and he would be embarrassed about it if he didn’t feel Mark’s chest beating just as fast against his own. They were barely inches away as they looked into each other’s eyes. Donghyuck could see the tiny flakes in Mark’s eyes that he had come to admire so much.  
Donghyuck licked his lips missing the sensation of having his lips on his. Mark leaned in once again placing a small kiss on his plump lips before finally parting away from him. Haechan leaned his head back on the concrete wall behind him trying to regain his composure.  
Mark picked up his backpack from the ground, swinging it over his right shoulder as he comes closer to Haechan’s face once again lightly pecking his cheeks and flashing him a smirk before walking away. He knew the effect he had on Haechan and he never let go of an opportunity to misuse it.  
“You suck.” Haechan calls out after him  
“You ain’t a prize either.” Mark said tilting his head side ways to see Haechan stick out his tongue as he goes the other way.


	4. One step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Donghyuck does have a real sister but since we know nothing about her. His sister in the story is sort of an OC

Donghyuck sometimes really wished he was a single child as he was repeatedly being hit by a dolphin plushie while Donghyuck was doing the dishes or at least trying to do the dishes. He stopped what he was doing momentarily to glare at her as a warning which only made matters worse as she continued hitting him with it with the aggression of a small dog; after all she was his sister. He was almost used to it by now but that didn’t stop him from wanting to suffocate her or himself once in a while.  
The little devil of a human being had way too much energy for such an ungodly hour. He was sure his parents had already gone to bed expecting Dae Hee to have slept already. He finishes up in the kitchen and heads up towards his bedroom closing the kitchen and living room lights in the process. He heard a slightly muffled ‘Hey’ from his sister who was still stuffing her face with cereal in the kitchen as he entered his room.  
Donghyuck wasn’t really tired yet, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t get at least a few hours of sleep in before the early morning torment starts. He took his phone off charge from his night stand and slipped into his bed. His daily routine or more like his daily unhealthy habit usually just consisted of him getting in bed and scrolling through instagram until he fell asleep.  
Donghyuck switches off his bedroom lights and switched on his phone to find his friends group alight with new messages that he knew he wouldn’t check until the next morning. He felt tired even before he opened his phone. There were several dm’s from his friends and notifications for new posts. He chose to clear them away for now, because he knew if he went on that horrid app he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. He chose to just listen to music and try sleeping when his phone buzzed indicating that someone was calling him.  
He picked up the call without even looking at the caller ID. He expected it to be one of his friends who were either calling to vent or scream at him either of which he wasn’t going to pay much attention to. The moment he put the phone to his ears he was met with a  
“Hey, are you still up?”  
“I don’t think I would have been able to pick up the call if I wasn’t.” Donghyuck retorts settling into his bed.  
“I just hope I didn’t wake you up?” came a delicate voice from the other side.  
He had never heard any of his friends talk this way which made him check the name of the person calling. What he did not expect was the word Nana to be displayed on his phone as he fumbled to say anything at all.  
“You there?” Jaemin asked as the conversation went silent.  
“Yeah, um...... Hi” Donghyuck said getting a little nervous even though Jaemin couldn’t even see him.  
“Hi, I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d call you. Unless you want to go to sleep and....”  
“No, I couldn’t sleep either.” Donghyuck says interrupting Jaemin’s rant mid sentence.  
“Great, I don’t think my excitement is going to let me sleep anyways.”

-

They ended up talking until almost four in the morning when Donghyuck just couldn’t focus on Jaemin’s words anymore no matter how sweet they sounded in his ears. Turns out talking to Jaemin on the phone all night is one of the best and worst decisions he has ever made. He got to catch up with Jaemin about everything that took place in the three years they were apart; on the other hand it looked like he wouldn’t be getting that much needed rest today.  
He got up with a tired grunt and decided he would just take a nap when he comes back home in the afternoon. Heading downstairs he hurriedly slips on his sneakers as he opens his front door to find Jeno sitting in the driver’s seat of his car scrolling through his phone waiting for Donghyuck. Ever since last year when Jeno received his driving licence as well as the privilege to drive his elder sisters car that had been sitting in their garage since she left for college abroad, he always picked up Donghyuck as his house was on the way to their school. Jeno sets his phone down when he sees Donghyuck getting in through the other side.  
“I thought you had forgotten about me?” Donghyuck says putting his seatbelt on.  
“Dude, I told you, the car was in the service centre.” Jeno says as he starts the car knowing exactly what his over dramatic friend was implying.  
“I totally believe you.” 

-

While talking last night Donghyuck and Jaemin had shared their schedules with each other and even though they didn’t have a lot of classes together, they both shared the same Sociology and Music Theory classes. Donghyuck’s second period of the day dragged on as the teacher kept talking about the importance of Victorian literature but the only thing Donghyuck could think about was Jaemin, his sweet smile and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He was glad his next period was music theory, it had been barely two days since school started and he hated it already as the teachers keep piling work on the seniors saying they would thank them later for doing the work early. Well he was pretty sure he was not going to touch any of it until about a week before the due date.  
He grabs his bag and flies out of the room the moment the bell rings leaving Chenle to hurry up as he tried to catch up with him but Donghyuck was already gone by the time he made it out of the classroom. Chenle had a free period and he wanted to ask Donghyuck if he would go to the nearest cafe with him and usually Donghyuck always agreed not that he asked him that often but Chenle had completely forgotten to bring this topic up in class as he was busy taking notes, being a foreigner he had to pay attention much more than the natives to understand what the teachers said. By this time Donghyuck was probably already across campus. So he decided to not disturb him, he looked as if he was in a hurry anyways.  
Chenle instead decided to make his way towards the library alone. Chenle didn’t really mind being alone but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel lonely sometimes. Even though he was closest to Renjun among their friends whenever he had something on his mind he would always go to Donghyuck. He felt like if anyone, Donghyuck would understand him. All he wanted to do as he stood in front of a shelf of books was call Donghyuck and ask him to skip class so he could talk to him. But that was a little too selfish.  
“What’s selfish?”  
Chenle momentarily forgets how to breathe as he jumps back after hearing someone whisper that into his ears. He turns around to see Jisung looking down at him with a small smirk as he sees a frightened Chenle clutching a book to his chest.  
“What?” Chenle says unsure of what Jisung just said  
“What’s Selfish” Jisung repeats taking a step closer to him.  
“Wait, was I talking or was I thinking?” Chenle asks putting the book back on the shelf.  
“I don’t know what you were doing I just heard you mumbling.” Jisung laughing at his confused yet adorable boyfriend as he ruffles his hair.  
“Well I was actually thinking of calling Donghyuck and asking him to meet me here but he has classes.” Chenle says walking towards the tables at the back of the library.  
“Well you could have just called me if you wanted to be with someone.” Jisung says following the shorter male.  
“That reminds me; don’t you have class right now?” Chenle says turning towards Jisung.  
“That’s not the point. The point is we were talking about you and Donghyuck.”Jisung says trying to divert the topic from him as he sat Chenle down on one of the tables near the far corner.  
“You told Lucas about us and I felt like I should tell someone to. I thought I would tell Donghyuck because I know he would listen, because no matter how supportive they are Renjun’s definitely going to judge me for dating you.”  
“You do know you don’t have to tell them today if you don’t want to.” Jisung says bringing up his hands up to cup Chenle’s face which felt incredibly small in his hands.  
“I know. I want to. I want to be able to talk about you with my friends. I want to tell them about my beautiful, talented boyfriend.”  
Jisung felt his ears heat up as a blush crept up his cheeks. Even though Jisung may look intimidating to some people from afar due to his height he was one of the softest and purest people Chenle had ever met, almost too pure for this world. 

-

Donghyuck sat down at the back glaring at anyone who was about to sit down on the seat next to his. Donghyuck took out his phone and started scrolling through random people’s post as he pretended to be busy and still keeps an eye on the door waiting for Jaemin to walk in any moment.  
After having scrolled through a few more posts he felt some movement to his right and looked up to see Jaemin taking a seat beside him while giving him his usual brilliant smile. Donghyuck noticed the way some of the strands of his hair fell on his face. They looked incredibly soft and he had to refrain himself from wanting to brush them away from his face.  
“Hey.” Jaemin said slightly waving even though they were barely a foot part.  
“Hey.” Donghyuck replied returning the wave. Jaemin had arrived all of two minutes ago and he already felt giddy.  
“I was telling my mom about you today in the morning and she asked me to call you over for Dinner this Saturday. So, do you want to come?” Jaemin asked pulling out a notebook from his bag while maintaining a small smile that grew wider as he saw Donghyuck nod.  
“Of course, I’ll be there.” Donghyuck says not being able to calm his stupid heart that almost leaped out when Jaemin held his hand and swung it between them slightly, like an excited child.  
Donghyuck was way too busy trying to calm himself to notice the teacher entering the class or his phone vibrating on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting. ill try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. stay tuned for more fluff in the next chapter. Let me know if you like it.


	5. The confidant

The rest of the days before the weekend passed by much quicker than Donghyuck had expected and before he knew it, he was making his way towards Jeno’s car after a tiring Friday, with Jaemin right beside him. Donghyuck can’t quite explain but he felt like him and Jaemin were never apart at all. Everything just felt so peaceful when they were together. As he reaches his ride, he stops right in front of it not wanting to lose Jaemin’s company.  
“I’ll call you later.” Jaemin says with his usual bright smile as he open the passenger seat door for Donghyuck.  
The gesture was awfully sweet and something Donghyuck was absolutely not used too. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he gets into the car closing the door and sliding down the window. Jaemin bends down to come face to face with him and the closeness between them made his heart stop for a moment.  
“Don’t forget, tomorrow 8 pm. And don’t be late.” Jaemin said taking a step back and waving goodbye to Jeno before making his way towards his own car a few spaces away.  
“Dude you’re so whipped.” Jeno said looking at Donghyuck hang his head out of the car like a dog to see Jaemin walk away.  
“What?... I .... Shut up.” Donghyuck’s brain currently was in complete shambles which seemed to happen much more often, now that Jaemin was around.  
“I’m just stating a fact.” Jeno says with a small smirk as he pulls out of the parking area.  
Jeno usually always let Donghyuck use the aux cord in his car, partly because he was too nice to refuse him and partly because Donghyuck actually had good taste in music. Donghyuck was about to put his songs on shuffle when his phone vibrates alerting the arrival of a new message. 

**Markoli:  
Are you still coming over today? ******

********

********

In the past few days Donghyuck had practically forgotten about Mark as he took comfort in Jaemin’s presence. Donghyuck could feel his crush for Jaemin grow stronger as the days passed but that didn’t mean he didn’t still like Mark. It was confusing and Donghyuck didn’t want to dwell on it as he texts back a simple ‘Yes’ and closes his phone trying to focus on the song playing from the speakers of the car.

-

During their summer holidays, though they had little privacy they had lots of free time and currently it was the exact opposite. During the summer Mark had gotten used to Haechan being there, from fooling around in his room to simply watching a movie in the living room. Mark thrived in the attention he received from people, most of all Haechan.  
Mark almost ran to open the door when he heard someone knock on it. He stopped in front of the door for a moment to calm himself. He hadn’t talked to Haechan since Monday and he missed him but Haechan didn’t need to know that. He puts a hand in his jeans pocket, opening the door with the other. Mark couldn’t help but look him up and down. There was just something about Haechan in tight, ripped, dark jeans.  
This wasn’t the first time he had felt Mark’s eyes bore into him. He was definitely still not used to it but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of Mark mentally undressing him.  
“Listen, we need to change the day. Friday’s are just not going to do it. It’s the only day my sister has piano lessons aka the only day I will get any time to myself.” Haechan rambles on right after entering Mark’s house grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and plopping down on the living room couch taking a swig from it.  
“Well, which day would be convenient for you, your highness?” Mark mockingly asks making his way over to where Haechan was on the couch.  
“What about Tuesday?”  
“I have Basketball practice on Tuesday.” Mark says watching Haechan put his legs up on the couch.  
“Basketball? Aren’t you too short for that?” Haechan says with a slight smirk.  
If there was one thing Mark hated the most about Haechan was his usual sassy self. He had barely been in his house for a total of five minutes and he was already getting annoyed. But Mark knew exactly how to shut him up, as he pulled him closer towards him by the calves, encaging him in his arms as he climbed on top of him. Even before he could make a move he was pulled down by the collar of his shirt. Haechan moved his hands to entangle one in Mark’s hair and let the other rest near the nape of his neck.  
Mark pushed his lips down harder when he felt a slight tug on his hair. Haechan had learned just how to excite him and Mark could already feel his jeans begin to tighten as Haechan encircles his legs around Mark’s waist, pulling him down to grind their hips together. Mark pulled away from the kiss to hear a disapproving whimper from Haechan as he looked up with already puffy lips.  
“Desperate are we?” Mark asked pulling his shirt over his head as he sees Haechan shamelessly nod and place his hands on his chest feeling his abs under his fingers.  
“Your turn.” Mark says pulling at the corners of Haechan’s shirt.  
Haechan takes it off with incredible speed, pulling Mark down with him once again. He let his hand roam from his abs don’t to the hem of his jeans. He pulled at it asking Mark to unbutton them. Haechan could feel his brain cloud as he felt Mark’s hardness against his. He was desperate and Haechan was not one to hide his wants or needs.  
Mark takes off his pants and watching Donghyuck just lay there on his couch made him want to take him nice and hard right there and then and he might just have if the front door hadn’t been loudly shoved open making then scurry to get their clothes.  
Lucas stood at the entrance looking at the scene in front of him. Mark was on the on the ground trying to pull his pants up and Haechan was on the couch trying to cover himself with his shirt that he had picked up from the floor.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Lucas says turning around to leave and hitting his head on the wall in the process.  
“Wait, Lucas.. Wait.” Mark calls out to him right before he is about to leave. He pulls up his pants the rest of the way buttoning it, though reluctantly.  
“I didn’t mean...... I didn’t know....”  
“Lucas, please don’t freak out. Just let me explain.”  
Lucas was trying hard to not look at his best friends bulge as he diverts his gaze to Haechan who was now sitting fully dressed on the couch with a pillow on his lap to hide his own bulge. Haechan gives a small wave and puts up an awkward smile. Though he had gotten to know Mark pretty well in the past month he had never once met his friends and he highly doubted that the giant standing in front of him even knew his name. Clearly he had no idea about their so called relationship.  
Mark sat Lucas down on the single sofa as he picked his shirt up sliding it on and putting a pillow on his lap to copy Haechan. All three sat staring at one another neither sure of how to start the conversation.  
“So, are you guys dating?” Lucas asks playing with the corner of the leather sofa.  
“What?” “No” Both say at the same time.  
“We’re not dating, we’re just... sort of.....welll...” Mark tries to say. He was never good with confrontation.  
“What he means to say is we’re fucking just no feelings.” Haechan says interrupting Mark’s stuttering.  
Lucas was clearly taken aback at Haechan’s brazen words.  
“Okay.” Lucas says not knowing what to do or say to make the situation any less awkward.  
“Lucas, just promise you won’t tell anyone.” Mark asks pleading as he looks at Lucas with his best puppy dog eyes. Neither Mark nor Haechan had told anyone about this and no one was supposed to find out.  
“What about Jisung?” Lucas asks fiddling with his shirt.  
“Not even him. We don’t want anyone to know. Just please keep this to yourself.”  
“Okay. I’m going to go now.” Lucas says getting up and exiting the premises of the house before either of them said anything.  
Lucas was a naturally talkative person meaning he was absolutely horrible at keeping secrets and he didn’t appreciate having to not only keep one secret but now two and neither of them could know of each other’s secret. Right now all he wanted to do was go home take a nap and hope he wakes up with amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me. The next chapter is going to be about jaemin and donghyuck


	6. Long time no see

Weekends are supposed to be a time of relaxation and tranquillity but not in the Lee household it’s not. Donghyuck’s Saturday morning starts with his dad screaming early in the morning because he can’t find his socks, his mother trying to get a few extra minutes of sleep before she has to head off to work and his sister lying down on top of him to wake him up. When Daehee jumped on his chest one more time he knew he had enough. He turned on his side and pushed his sister off himself, which obviously led to her fake crying and running to their mother to complain.  
Donghyuck rubs his eyes and tries to keep them open as he gets up from his bed. He decides to head downstairs and fix himself and his sister some breakfast now that he was up. It was almost 9 in the morning and his mom was probably getting ready to leave. Both his parents were busy all the time even on Saturdays they left early and didn’t come back until the evening. As the older kid this was one of the reasons he had learned how to cook and do the basic chores in the house.  
Donghyuck decides on a simple grilled cheese sandwich as his mother came flying down the stairs, she grabs her purse and leaves a kiss on her son’s cheek before leaving the house clearly in a rush. Donghyuck’s not sure where his sister was and he couldn’t care enough as he just placed her plate on the kitchen counter and called out to her to let her know.  
He grabs his phone and sits in front of the TV using it as the background noise as he scrolled through his phone. There were no new messages on his phone probably because every normal teenager is still asleep. Donghyuck has been awake for barely half an hour and he’s bored already. He decides on texting Mark to ask him if he wanted to hang out. Mark was a pretty fun person to be around when he’s not being a pseudo machoistic douche bag that is. He considered calling one of his friends but he knew that the only way they would be awake right now would be if they didn’t sleep at all.

_Haechan:_

__

___Come over__ _

__

__

__

__**Markoli:**__

__**** _ _

__******I just woke up**** ** _ _

****

****

__****__

****

****

_Haechan:_

__

___Pleeaase?_ _ _

__

__

_****__ ** ** _

_****__**Markoli:**__****_

_**__**** _ _ ** _

_**__******Fine******__ ** _

Donghyuck was well aware of the power he held over Mark, no matter how little. He puts down his phone to see his sister sitting beside him silently watching Tangled for probably the hundredth time this week while munching on her sandwich.  
“Don’t you get tired of watching the same movie?”  
“Don’t you get tired of butting into other people’s business?” His sister retorts not taking her eyes off the Television in front of her.  
“Damn, can’t even ask a question around here.” Donghyuck says raising his hands as a sign of surrender as he went back to his room to take a shower before Mark arrived.  
Donghyuck was just about to head downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring which was accompanied by the loud screaming of his sister  
“OPEN THE DOOR.”  
He hits the 10 year old who was sitting barely a few feet away from the front door lightly on the head before making his way towards the door and opening it. 

-

Haechan’s wet and messy hair teamed with the hoodie he was wearing made him look incredibly comfy. He slightly leaned in to which Haechan leaned back further from him. It confused him for a minute before he saw what Haechan was gesturing at with his eyes. Dae hee was sitting on the couch with both her legs up, hugging a pillow while watching a movie.  
“MARK” Dae hee practically yelled as she ran to hug him, planting her face into his stomach.  
“I missed you.” She says looking up at Mark as he hugs her back.  
“You met him last week.” Haechan said scoffing as he shut the front door.  
“Don’t mind him. Guess what? I got an A in the crafts project you helped me with.” Dae hee says pulling Mark towards the coffee table where their bracelets made out of coloured sheets were kept.  
“Good job. I’m so proud of you.” Mark says as he puts his hand up for her to give him a high five.  
Haechan rolls his eyes as he watches Mark humour his sister. Mark always wanted to have a younger sibling someone he could pamper, much like what his brother did with him. He really wondered how Haechan could be annoyed by such an adorable little human being, to him it felt impossible.  
“You coming?” Haechan asks Mark, starting to climb up the stairs towards his room. Dae hee’s face visibly falls when she sees her brother almost half way up the stairs and Mark couldn’t help but want to comfort her.  
“Why don’t we just watch something down here? All of us.” Mark says petting Dae hee’s hair.  
“Why... She’s going to want to watch a sappy Rom Com again.” Haechan says shaking his head.  
“What’s wrong with Sappy Rom Com?” Mark says  
“See, everyone likes them.” Dae hee adds giving her biggest fake smile. He really hated how much his sister was growing up to become like him.  
He ends up giving in to their demands settling on watching Ariel. Dae hee insisted she sit between the two of them, probably so she could annoy both equally.

-

Donghyuck’s palms start to sweat as he nears Jaemin house. It had been a while since he’d been there. After hours of trying to look descent he settled on a simple blue sweatshirt and black jeans. When he reached his destination he got out of the cab and took a deep breath before walking towards the house. It wasn’t the first time he was meeting his parents but it still felt nerve wrecking for some reason. Probably because he can’t even remember the last time he was there. He was going to be around Jaemin as well and this time he was much more aware of his feelings and attraction towards his childhood best friend. 

Donghyuck fixes his posture before ringing the door bell and tapping his shoes on the welcome mat right outside the door. After a few seconds a middle aged woman opens the door with a huge smile similar to Jaemin’s and envelopes him in a bone crushing hug. 

“You’ve grown so much.” Jaemin’s mom says pulling away from Donghyuck and adding “Come in, have a seat.” 

Donghyuck is made to sit in the living room couch as Jaemin’s mother starts asking him about practically everything that’s going on with his life. Jaemin’s mom was a lot like him light hearted, jolly and enormously sweet. As a kid they used to spend all of their time in this very house, Jaemin was the only child so it was more than convenient for the both of them.

Donghyuck glances to the side to see Jaemin helping his dad set up the table in the dining room. He follows Jaemin’s hands as they place the plates on the table; he notices how he has a sort of a delicate way of handling things, which he had surely learned while he was in Guam. Because the Jaemin he remembered was jumpy and reckless and the one in front of him had a sophistication to him that he had yet to get used to. He never really realized just how much they had actually grown up over the years. Donghyuck didn’t realize he had spaced out until Jaemin’s mother loudly said “Let’s eat dinner.”

Simultaneously, making both Jaemin and his father aware of his presence. He was almost certain he saw a little smirk on her face but he shook his head dismissing it. Jaemin was all smiles as Donghyuck took a seat right beside him at the dinner table. He lightly squeezed Jaemin’s knees as he said a quick hello to him and his dad, which made Jaemin’s breath get caught in his throat. Donghyuck felt a lot less nervous now that he was actually with his family. He had forgotten just how close he used to be to all of them, that a few years back he called them family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'm currently filling out college applications and preparing for tests and i'm slumped. Hope you enjoy it. Ill update soon


	7. The bench

Jaemin lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He usually never fell asleep early especially not on weekends. It’s one of the reasons he drinks coffee, he doesn’t like it, he needs it. He wanted to get up and do something productive such as catch up on the syllabus. Even though he was born and practically grew up there, he had gotten used to only communicating in English and he felt like he was having to relearn Korean. But he felt too lazy to even move. 

The only thing he could currently think of was Donghyuck, his cute laugh and adorable dimples that showed every now and then. Just thinking about him made him feel uneasy. He thinks back to the day before he left South Korea. He called Donghyuck with a hand on his heart that day not knowing what to say or how to say it. That was supposed to be the day Jaemin finally gathered his courage and told Donghyuck the way he felt, about the feelings he had been harbouring for his best friend. He had never really expected everything to change as drastically as they did. 

Sitting there with bated breath he had wondered if he should just confess, but he knew it would be way too hard for both him and Donghyuck if he chose to reciprocate his feelings and even if he didn’t. In the end he knew he would be left feeling broken either way. Back then he didn’t know if he would ever return. He assumed all his feelings for the, then barely thirteen year old boy had dissipated over time. He had a pretty normal love life back in the USA and over time he had practically forgotten about the boy he was so close to. What he didn’t expect was all his feelings for Donghyuck to resurface when he saw him again on the first day of school. 

He placed his hands under his head trying and failing to not think about Donghyuck and even though he’d been with him just hours ago, he wanted to see him again. He was much more conscious of the way his heart skipped every time Donghyuck said his name or touched him or simply smiled at him. For a long time he couldn’t accept the way he felt, even to himself. He felt like a weirdo and he was afraid that if Donghyuck found out about his sexuality he may not accept him. Even his dad didn’t accept him at first but he had promised himself the day he stepped foot in that foreign country to be true to himself, even if people didn’t like the real him.

He wasn’t a pre pubescent tween anymore and he wasn’t sure where the confidence was coming from but he knew that he couldn’t second guess himself now. He picked up his phone from his bed side table as he called Donghyuck and grabbed his car keys.

-

Donghyuck was woken up when his phone started ringing in the middle of the night; he had half a mind to ignore it. After what was the fifth ring he gave in and extended his hands to reach his phone that was on the night stand beside his bed. 

Donghyuck croaked out a raspy “Hello”, putting the phone to his ears. 

“Hyuckie? Did I wake you up?” Jaemin asks concerned when he hears Donghyuck’s hoarse voice.

“Um.... no... What’s up?” Donghyuck says sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

“I couldn’t sleep and...... I’m craving Ice cream but I don’t want to go alone.” 

“Now?” Donghyuck asks bringing the phone up to his face to see the time and adds “At 3:30 am?”

“Yup. I’m coming to pick you up, be ready.” Jaemin says cutting the call.

“This bitch” Is all Donghyuck can say as he stares at the black screen of his phone.

Donghyuck reluctantly gets up and replaces his pyjamas for denims. He jumps back in surprise when his phone chimes; he hadn’t realized just how much the sound resonated in the quiet house. 

Nana:  
I’m here

Donghyuck puts his phone in his back pocket as he tip toes his way to the front door. He opens the door as quietly as possible, hoping no one wakes up. He is definitely going to be in trouble if he doesn’t come back home before his parents are awake. 

Jaemin was tapping the steering wheel with his fingers as he waited for Donghyuck to leave his house. He really wondered how Jaemin could look that gorgeous even when he wasn’t trying. Donghyuck flattens his bed hair in a desperate attempt to look somewhat presentable as he knocked on the passenger side window.

“By the way, which Ice cream shop is going to be open at this hour?” Donghyuck says right after opening the door.

“None.” Jaemin says typing something into his phone.

“What do you mean none?” Donghyuck asks a little frustrated. He didn’t really enjoy being woken up at such a profane hour, if it would have been one of his friends he would have cut the call as soon as he picked it up. He only complied because it was Jaemin and because there was a prospect of eating Ice cream.

“Where are we going then?” Donghyuck asks

“The convenience store.” Jaemin says as he shows Donghyuck the name of the nearest convenience store that he had just googled.

“You’re paying for it.” Donghyuck says as he steps inside the car, blinking a few times to keep himself from falling asleep. 

“Done.”

-

After about a 15 minute drive they reached the 24 hours open store. The store lights were the only thing illuminating the dimly lit road. On entering you could see a girl probably in her 20s behind the counter. Donghyuck was certain she was a college student; the bags under her eyes gave it away. They make their way to the back of the store where all the frozen goods were kept. 

“What flavour do you want?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin opening the freezer. 

“Chocolate” 

“That’s pretty ‘vanilla’ of you.” Donghyuck says waving a vanilla popsicle in his face. 

Jaemin gave him an uninterested face grabbing a cup for himself as he starts making his way towards the register. Donghyuck grabs a mint chocolate cup and follows him, still seemingly proud of his dad joke.

“What do we do next?” Donghyuck asks as they leave the store. 

“I thought maybe we could go to the park.” Jaemin said taking a bite of his already melting ice cream. 

“Which park?” Donghyuck asks not even looking at Jaemin as he kept stuffing his face.

“The one we always went to.” Jaemin says this time looking at Donghyuck.

“Oh. I haven’t been there in a while. Ever since you left I just couldn’t get myself to go there alone.” 

Jaemin was at a loss for words, which didn’t happen often. He couldn’t get himself to say anything and he was more than glad when Donghyuck loudly exclaimed that they had reached the park. He hadn’t realized he was walking up until then. The park was fairly close to the store which is why he chose to stop there. There was another one which was only a few minutes away from Donghyuck’s house on the other side and he was relieved he hadn’t brought it up. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin threw their cups away in a nearby dustbin as they entered the almost empty Park. It was practically empty except for a few people who woke up early to jog. They made their way over to the bench they always sat on as kids. It was weird how so much yet so little had changed in the past few years. 

“Can’t believe the last time I was sitting here was 4 years ago.” Jaemin says looking at the faintly visible stars in the sky. 

“Can’t believe the last time I was sitting here I looked like a potato.” Donghyuck says stealing a glance at Jaemin’s sparkling eyes. 

“Hey I thought you were cute.” Jaemin says now looking towards him.

“Sure.” Donghyuck says sardonically 

The moonlight falling on Donghyuck’s face made him look ethereal. Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at his glowing skin. His eyes drifted over to his long eyelashes and down to his full lips. 

"Can’t believe the last time I was here I didn’t have enough guts to tell you how I felt about you?” Jaemin said knowing it was now or never.

Donghyuck turned to face Jaemin who was already looking at him. His heart skipped a bit as a ray of hope emerged in him. 

“I should have told you what you really meant to me. I should have told you just how much I liked you.” Jaemin continued

“Jaemin..” Donghyuck begins before he is interrupted.

“Let me finish. I’ve liked you ever since I was like ten. I was too afraid to tell you anything then, because I was afraid to lose you. I still like you. Just know that if you don’t like me that’s fine. We can....”

Donghyuck didn’t know what he was supposed to say but he knew he had to stop his rambling. He interrupted him mid sentence by leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.  
Jaemin was more than taken aback by the action. He couldn’t quite register what was happening until he felt Donghyuck’s lips pull away. Jaemin couldn’t care less if he looked desperate; his lips craved the warmth that had previously been there. He placed both his hands on the side of his face as he pulled him closer to himself. Their mouths worked perfectly in sync as Donghyuck closed whatever gap that had previously been between them.

It was everything Jaemin had expected and more. Ever since he had this boisterous crush on his best friend he had wondered how his lips would feel on his. He had wanted this for so long that it almost felt unreal to him how Donghyuck’s soft and plump lips moved against his. 

They both part when they’re out of breath and panting for air. There was tinge of red on Jaemin’s cheek and Donghyuck couldn’t help but think about just how adorable he looked with his eyes closed trying to regain his composure. Jaemin opens his eyes to see Donghyuck looking right at him barely inches away from his face. All Donghyuck could do was smile when Jaemin cutely averted his eyes. Who knew the bench where their friendship ended would be the place where their relationship would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had some free time. So here you go. Don't get used to it. Also let me know what you think of Nahyuck.


	8. Jealousy

After everything that had happened Donghyuck was still having trouble composing himself as he wave’s goodbye to Jaemin and lightly opens the front door to his house. It was almost 7. He hadn’t realized just how long they spent walking around hand in hand, reminiscing their childhood. There was no one in the living room or the kitchen. 

He removed his shoes near the doorway taking measured steps towards his room when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He could swear his soul left his body as he heard the sound of slippers against the hardwood floors. Donghyuck’s parents were pretty liberal and understanding but at the end of the day they were still Asian parents. He quickly took out his phone and jumped over the couch trying to look as casual as possible while his heart kept thumping in his chest. Donghyuck tried not to look back hoping whoever was coming downstairs would just ignore him.

“What are you doing up so early?” Came his father’s voice from behind him. 

Donghyuck was stiffly sitting with his phone in front of him, unable to say anything.

“I just... I woke up early.” Donghyuck says finally, still refusing to look back as he unlocks his phone.

“But why are you downstairs?” 

“Um... the.... the Wifi is better here.” Donghyuck says visibly sweating through his clothes. 

“Okay. What do you want for breakfast?” Donghyuck’s father asked heading towards the kitchen.

“I think I’ll skip. I’m going to be in my room.” Donghyuck said getting up from the couch.

“Why are you still wearing jeans?” his dad asks pouring himself a cup of coffee as he looks at his overly dressed son.  
“I fell asleep in them.” Donghyuck lied, rather impressed at his skills he didn’t know he possessed.  
“Hmm” was all Donghyuck’s father said as he watched his son climb up the stairs and vanish inside his room.  
Donghyuck could barely keep his eyes open once his head hit the pillow. He can deal with everything later on; right now he needed his sleep.

-

Donghyuck felt happy and somewhat relieved thinking back to everything that had happened the day before. He really wanted to be able to tell his friends about everything that took place, but he didn’t want to out Jaemin. They hadn’t talked about it as yet and until then he just has to keep his excitement to himself.

“You look happy today.” Jeno comments after a while of driving.

“What? Can’t I be happy?” Donghyuck asks getting defensive the way he always does.

“No, you just look extra happy today.”Jeno says taking a turn, getting closer to their destination as he mockingly asks “Did your sister fall down the stairs again?”

“I wish. The heathens living her best life.” Donghyuck says shaking his head.

“Why do you keep insulting your sister anyways?” Jeno says looking sideways towards him.

“You don’t know her. She’s evil.” Donghyuck says 

“She’s ‘your’ sister.” Jeno says ignoring his dramatic best friend. 

“Just drive.” Was all Donghyuck said as he folded his arms in front of his chest, looking like a 3 year old.

-

Mark hadn’t talked to Lucas ever since he walked in on Haechan and him. He never brought it up again and he really hoped he wouldn’t for the considerable future. Lucas was well aware of Mark’s inability to stay in a relationship or be committed to anyone for longer than 2 days. He was more than supportive of everything that his friends did. Both Mark as well as Jisung always went to him when they needed someone to talk to. Lucas knew everything about Mark, all except for one thing.

Mark hadn’t known that he was bi sexual until just last year. The only person who knew about it was his older brother Johnny and now Haechan. Both Lucas as well as Jisung were sweet and caring people no matter how unapproachable they looked. Mark was afraid they wouldn’t be as accepting as his brother was. He never told his parents because he knew they were homophobic and the last thing he wanted was to lose his best friends. He really hoped Lucas would be at least half accepting; he really didn’t feel like explaining his existence to someone today. 

He was currently in his second class of the day that he shared with none of his friends, even though it hadn’t even started yet he was ready for it to be over. He liked Economics; he just no longer had any motivation to do anything. Mark just hopes once the deadlines are near his brain will panic and force him to stop procrastinating everything. The only thing he was looking forward to now was the arrival of Haechan. Both of them always sat at the back during most classes. So it didn’t seem out of place for them to be sitting beside each other. 

Even though they only communicated through texts. Previously they sat together because they didn’t know anyone else in class not that they had trouble communicating with others. It’s just that they didn’t want to, and even though they despised each other then the presence of the other was somewhat reassuring.

Mark would never accept it but he really enjoyed having Haechan around. He was like a constant source of happiness or annoyance but god, did Mark really need to see his blinding smile right now. He tapped is pencil on the desk as he waited for the class to begin. When he noticed someone take a seat to the left of him, he turned in his seat to face the person, expecting it to be Haechan. Instead he was met with the face of a girl staring at him. He was used to the attention he got and even enjoyed it, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t at least a little annoying sometimes.

He could still feel the girl’s eyes on him as he turned his attention to the door. He finally felt relaxed when he saw Haechan; he was one of the very few people he really believed he could talk to anymore. They might not be the most compatible but they had a lot more in common than even they knew. Haechan walked in and instead of sitting where he usually does, he chose to sit in the third row. Mark felt irritated as he saw some other girl take up what should have been Haechan’s seat. He stared at Haechan’s back noticing him leaning to the side to whisper something to the person sitting beside him. 

Mark bent his head to the left to get a better look at the boy who ran his hand up and down Haechan’s arm, whispering something back. Mark felt a strange possessiveness in him as he watched them laugh at something inaudible. He vaguely recalls seeing the boy with Haechan in the cafeteria before. He knew Haechan was affectionate in his ways, but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy as he notices Haechan looking at the others lips hungrily. There was an obvious chemistry between them and seeing them together just made Mark want to punch a wall. 

**Markoli: **  
**Meet me in the home room after class. **********

********** **

********

Mark looked up towards where Haechan was sitting as soon as he sent the text. The class had begun and the touching and whispering had momentarily stopped, which he was grateful for. Haechan swiped open his phone that was on his table and immediately turned to look around at Mark. Mark tried not to look apparent as he looked towards the front of the class ignoring Haechan’s eyes on him.

_Haechan: _  
__I have class after this _ _______

_____ _

_____ _

**Markoli: **  
**** **We all do **  
**See you there **********

********** **

********** **

Haechan sighed as he read the text; he was getting tired of being told to do things by entitled men. He flips his phone over and tries to focus on the book in front of him. He glanced to his side to see Jaemin looking slightly confused as he kept writing down important points. Scribbling notes half in Korean and half in English, kind of how Mark used to do when he first moved to South Korea. He wonders if they would be good friends if they weren’t currently in the situation they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Depending on the amount of work I have and how inspired I feel, you may get another chapter today or like ten days from now. This one was kind of a filler. Let me know how you feel about it.


	9. You're mine

Donghyuck really didn’t want to be late to his classes especially one that he shared with Renjun. He didn’t want to have to make up a lie that Renjun wasn’t going to buy anyways. He makes his way to their home room which was on the complete opposite side of where he had to be in a matter of 5 minutes. He waved goodbye to a rather preoccupied Jaemin who was talking to the subject teacher about something. Without saying anything further, he left the classroom as he saw Mark leaving. He honestly considered not going at all but he knew that wouldn’t fit in well with Mark. 

Even though Mark’s dominating behaviour could get too much at times, he still liked having him around. Mark may not be the ideal type but he was definitely the type to make anyone feel weak in the knees with just one touch. He had honestly never thought Mark would be the jealous kind, it slightly annoyed him but a part of him liked the idea of Mark fuming with anger because of him.

“Let’s get this over with. I don’t have all the time in the world.” Donghyuck says in his standard cocky tone as soon as he entered the empty room. 

Donghyuck was more than shocked when he was pulled into a kiss and felt his back slam onto the wall behind him. Mark locked the door with one hand while the other gripped at Haechan’s hair. Mark had never tried to overpower Haechan, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. But there was something so exhilarating about having Haechan be a moaning mess under him when just moments ago he was draped over someone else. Haechan never was good at controlling his desires when Mark had his arms so tightly grabbing at his waist. Mark didn’t have to ask for entrance as Haechan opened his mouth wider for him, deepening the kiss, with his hands on the back of Mark’s neck. 

Once Mark was satisfied with Haechan’s response he pulled away earning a disgruntled moan from Haechan, who tried to lean in once again only to be stopped by Mark’s hand on his mouth. 

“Whoever you’re with don’t ever forget that you’re mine.” Mark said in a low voice leaning in closer to his lips with his one hand covering his mouth and the other on his waist. Leaning in he took a part of Haechan’s left ear lobe in between his teeth, in response to which Haechan let a low hiss escape from his mouth. 

Haechan felt physically unable to move or say anything as he saw Mark unlock the door and leave with a smirk on his face as he looked back at the hot mess that Haechan had become for him. Donghyuck banged his head on the wall behind him lightly once Mark was out of the room. He almost had a heart attack when he heard the bell ring signalling the start of the next period.

Haechan grabbed his back pack and sprinted out of the classroom, expecting everyone to be inside their classes by now, when he heard someone calling his name out. Donghyuck turned around to see Chenle approaching him with quick steps.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Donghyuck asked furrowing his brows at Chenle.

“Yeah, about that. So I took up Sociology this year like you and Renjun. But I lost my schedule and I forgot which class it was in. I was trying to call the both of you but none of you picked up.” Chenle said clearly out of breath.

Haechan kind of guilty for keeping his phone on silent all the time as he put an arm around Chenle guiding him towards their now common classroom. They arrived barely seconds before the teacher did, hurrying to get to the seats that were near the window in the corner. Once Haechan was settled in his seat he leaned to the front where Chenle was sitting motioning him to move closer towards him.

“Why did you change subjects in the middle of the year?” Donghyuck asked in a hushed tone.

“I dropped Math but they said I had to take up another subject in its place, so I chose this.” Chenle said inclining his chair back.

“Because this is so much easier.”Haechan said sarcastically patting his shoulder.

“Well, it’s better. Also my scores in Math last year were horrible.” Chenle said shaking his head as he recalled his grades and his parents reaction to it.

“You’re lucky your parents are letting you drop the subject. Mine would never.” Haechan said relaxing back in his seat.

“Don’t get mislead I’ll be hearing about this for the next 20 years of my life.” Chenle said hearing a small laugh in response from Donghyuck.

“Yes, please feel free to not involve me any of your conversations.” Renjun finally spoke up from their right.

“No one ever stopped you from joining in.” Donghyuck stated bluntly rolling his eyes.

“Whatever” Renjun said as he looked away with an utterly displeased look on his face. As long as they had a Renjun in their group they didn’t need a mom. Donghyuck was pretty sure in the 4 years of their friendship Renjun had nagged him more than his own parents had, which is saying a lot.

-

Even before he was making his way towards the cafeteria Donghyuck felt a sense of guilt simply thinking about Mark. Every time the thought of Mark’s lips on his crossed his mind he would be reminded of Jaemin and the moment they had shared together. Donghyuck pulled his jacket closer to his body as he entered the large hall, his eyes drifting towards where Mark was. Donghyuck was a little surprised to see Mark in the cafeteria taking into account that he never arrived before Donghyuck did. 

Mark was sitting with an arm draped over some random freshmen girl’s shoulder which by the look on Lucas and Jisung’s faces they weren’t quite comfortable with either. She was basically a kid and it was kind of creeping him out. Donghyuck was pissed to say the least, not because he was jealous but because of just how hypocritical Mark’s actions were. Mark was allowed to flirt and sleep around with whoever he pleases yet he couldn’t even go out on a date with his childhood crush? That just didn’t seem fair to him.

Donghyuck hadn’t realized he was glowering at Mark up until Jaemin sat down beside him. Jaemin slipped his hand under the table interlacing their fingers, not once breaking the eye contact. Jaemin was much more receptive than he was yesterday. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jaemin asks in a small voice biting his lips. Donghyuck simply nodded as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Jaemin’s soft lips. Donghyuck could feel the world around them fall away as Jaemin’s lips worked against his.

Donghyuck’s attention was only brought back to the table when he heard someone clear their throat loudly. Donghyuck pulled away from Jaemin to see Renjun standing in front of them with his brows raised in a questioning manner. 

“When did this happen?” Jeno asked gesturing towards Donghyuck and Jaemin. 

“Um... Yesterday.” Jaemin said with a small smile on his face as he saw Donghyuck roll his eyes. 

“Dude, no offense but I’m pretty sure Chenle’s scarred now.” Renjun said taking a seat opposite them. 

“Shut The Fuck Up.” Chenle said hitting Renjun on the shoulder.

“If you guys got together yesterday. Then why am I ‘just’ getting to know about this?” Chenle added staring them both down.  
“Well I... we were going to tell you guys today.” Donghyuck said looking at Jaemin for any sort of confirmation. 

“Wait, so are you guys officially dating now?” Jeno asks with a warm smile on his face.

“You could so say.” Jaemin said interlinking their arms.

“I’ll have to see more of... that.” Renjun said with a disgusted look on his face.

“Don’t be mean.” Jeno said hitting Renjun on the arms as well.

“You need to tell me everything.” Chenle said excitedly to them to which Donghyuck just smiled and pat his cheeks lightly.

“I just don’t want to see them sucking face on my table every day.” Renjun said pointing at Donghyuck and Jaemin.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m not homophobic. I don’t hate gay people I just hate people in general.” Renjun added when he saw Jaemin’s face fall.

“That’s reassuring.” Chenle retorted from beside him.

“Can you like not get on my nerve for one second.”

“Can you like shut the hell up for one second.” Chenle says getting increasingly irritated with his best friend so to say.

Donghyuck chose to drown out their voices as he leaned in closer to Jaemin to whisper

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn to ignore them.” 

“So, this happens all the time?” Jaemin asks eyeing 

“It’s a miracle when it doesn’t.” Donghyuck says earning a petite laugh from Jaemin. 

-

Hearing about Donghyuck and Jaemin only gave Chenle more incentive to open up to Donghyuck once and for all. Donghyuck came out to all of them almost three years ago. Back then Chenle hadn’t known much about his own sexuality and if it wasn’t for his exposure to Donghyuck it probably would have taken him a much longer time to find out he was pan-sexual. He hadn’t told any of his friends yet, but now that him an Jisung were kind of dating he really wanted to be able to share everything with all of them or at least someone. Chenle hastened to catch up to Donghyuck as he saw him leave with Jaemin. 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Chenle asks coming up next to Donghyuck.

“Sure, what’s up?” Donghyuck asks waving goodbye to Jaemin who was headed towards his class in the other building. 

Chenle found himself momentarily tongue tied as he looked at one of his closest friends. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants asking

“Are you free today? After school?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you want to go to the cafe?” Chenle asks unsure of what answer he may receive.

“Sure.” Donghyuck said knowing even if he wanted to there was no way he would ever refuse Chenle for anything.

“What about Renjun and Jeno are they...”

“No, I just thought we should hang out. Just us.” Chenle said with a smile on his face interrupting Donghyuck mid sentence.

“Okay. I’ll see you there.” Donghyuck said finally before leaving for his next class.

Chenle wasn’t even sure why he felt so scared to tell him something that should feel so simple. He knew Donghyuck was never going to judge him, he may make fun of him, tease him but he would never intentionally hurt anyone’s feelings much less his own best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I havent posted in a while and i'm so sorry. Life is killing me rn. I'll try to post the next chapters a little more often. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Q- Would you like to read more Markhyuck, Nahyuck or Chenji  
> Also i was thnking of adding slight luren
> 
> Let me know what you want for the next chapters.


	10. Little bit at a time

“So, what you’re telling me is you and Jisung are dating?” Donghyuck asks trying to process everything that was told to him barely seconds ago.

“Yeah” Chenle said heaving out a huge sigh finally having opened up to Donghyuck.

“How long have you guys been dating?” Donghyuck asks narrowing his eyes.

“It’s, been a while.” Chenle said thinking back to their first date last year. 

“A while..? Now I know how Caesar felt.” Donghyuck said leaning back on the booth they were sitting on, facing one another.

“I was meaning to tell you I just...”

“Who else knows about this?” Donghyuck asks interrupting Chenle.

“I haven’t told about it to anybody else but you.” Chenle said taking a sip from the smoothie in front of him. 

“I can accept that.” Donghyuck said taking his glass of iced coffee into his hands.

“So when do I get to meet this guy?” Donghyuck asked sitting up and wiggling his eyebrows at Chenle. 

“I mean... I..” Chenle and Jisung had never discussed about him meeting is friends yet, so he had absolutely no idea how to reply. 

Chenle was trying to form a coherent sentence when he looked up to see Jisung and Lucas walking into the cafe. It wasn’t surprising to see them there since most students from their school came to this cafe given how close it was to the school. Donghyuck turned his head back to follow Chenle’s line of gaze to see Jisung and Lucas near the front of the cafe ordering their beverages.

“Is that the Jisung you were talking about?” Donghyuck asks pointing at the tall yet lanky guy.

“Yeah.” Chenle said hesitantly unsure of what Donghyuck might say next.

“Well I guess I’ll be meeting him today then. Call him over.” Donghyuck said going back to taking a sip of his drink.

If Chenle liked Jisung as much as he said he does Donghyuck was going to be completely supportive of their relationship. Donghyuck wasn’t worried about meeting Jisung; he was more worried about being around Lucas since their first encounter wasn’t exactly the best. Mark had made him aware of Lucas’ inability to keep his mouth shut. So he was really hoping Lucas wouldn’t mention Mark at all. 

Chenle waved his hand in the air and called out his boyfriend’s name to grab Jisung’s attention which proved almost futile as his back was turned to him, until Lucas noticed him and spun Jisung around to face him. 

“Hey” Jisung said once he arrived at the booth slipping in beside Chenle and leaving a peck on his cheek, which made the boy immediately turn red. 

“Hey” Chenle said back not sure why even after months of dating he still felt so shy around this giant of a human being.

“Hey, do you mind?” Lucas asked pointing at the empty seat beside Donghyuck.

“Not at all, be my guest.” Donghyuck said with a nervous smile on his face. 

“Well, this is Jisung.” Chenle says gesturing towards Jisung bringing Donghyuck’s attention towards the brunette sitting beside him. 

“And this is..” Chenle starts, trying to introduce Donghyuck when he gets interrupted by Jisung’s words.

“I know I’ve heard a lot about you.” Jisung says extending his hand for Donghyuck to shake.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Donghyuck said reciprocating and giving a playful wink to Chenle, in response to which he shakes his head and makes a grumpy face.

Jisung lets out a small laugh as he wraps an arm around Chenle’s shoulder pulling him into his side. He had this uncontrollable urge to pinch Chenle’s cheeks as he turned an even deeper shade of red. Chenle could see a fond smile on Donghyuck’s face, which put him to ease as he shook his head choosing to not focus on the closeness between them. 

“And Lucas this is Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Lucas.” Chenle said gesturing towards them.

“I thought your name was Haechan?” Lucas asks his face etched with confusion.

Donghyuck’s heart stops beating for a second as he tries to think of something, anything to say that would be appropriate when Chenle speaks up on behalf of him.

“It’s a nick name of his but I’ve never heard anyone other than his parents use it.” 

“How did you know about it though?” Chenle asks looking at him.

“I just heard it from someone.” Lucas says gulping as he tried to remain as calm as possible, trying not to look at Donghyuck who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

“I think you must have heard it from Mark. Aren’t your family’s close?” Jisung asks getting interested now.

“Yeah. Um kind of.” Donghyuck says rubbing the back of his head

“He just calls me Haechan to piss me off. My grandma gave that nick name and every time I hear the name, it reminds me of her. I’m sorry but would it be okay if we didn’t talk about it?” Donghyuck said looking at Chenle seeing his face turn soft. Donghyuck desperately wanted to stray off the topic of Mark and to be honest the story wasn’t completely false. The name was given to him by his grandma but he was quite accustomed to it now. And the idea of Mark calling him Haechan had grown on him over time, even though he hated it at first.

“Yeah, we don’t have to talk about anything you’re not comfortable with.” Jisung said giving him a small smile that he returned.

“I’m so glad I finally told you about us. I was getting kind of tired of hiding.” Chenle finally spoke up.

“I’m glad you told me to. But why today? Why didn’t you tell me before? You know I would have always supported you. Don’t you?” Donghyuck asks taking Chenle’s hands into his from across the table. 

“I do, it’s just I was a little uncertain, but especially today after hearing about you and Jaemin. I thought it was time.” Chenle said giving Donghyuck his tiny smile.

“Who’s Jaemin?” Lucas asks from the side interjecting into their conversation. 

“He’s Donghyuck’s boyfriend” Chenle says looking back to see Donghyuck with his eye brows raised at him.

“Oh was I not supposed to..”

“No, Its fine. I’m just glad I finally know.” Donghyuck said patting the back of Chenle’s hands before letting go.

“Oh, maybe we should go on a double date sometime?” Jisung suggests looking for confirmation from Chenle to which he just nods and adds

“Yeah, let’s hang out with Jaemin one day and maybe Jeno and Renjun too. Next time.” 

“Sounds nice.” Donghyuck says nodding along to Chenle’s sudden enthusiasm.

“Maybe we could call Mark too?” Jisung says now shifting his attention towards Lucas. 

“But Mark doesn’t know about you guys yet.” Lucas states looking between Jisung and Chenle.

“Oh no, he knows.” Jisung says taking a sip of his beverage that had been placed on the table in front of him by one of the employees.

“What? When?” 

“I told him a few days ago during one of our classes together.” Jisung said adding not waiting for a response from Lucas

“So, we’re definitely going to need a bigger booth next time I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess we will.” Donghyuck said swirling his straw. It was plenty complicated already; he really didn’t need it to get worse. The things you do for your friend’s happiness.

-

Donghyuck decided to head home once the sky started to get darker, he didn’t need to give his parents a reason to be angry at him this early in the school year. 

“I think I should get going” Donghyuck finally said bringing Jisung and Chenle’s focus on him.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Chenle said as Jisung simply waved at him.

“I should be heading home as well; I can drop you off if you want?” Lucas asks hoping to escape being a third wheel alone.

“I’ll be fine.” Donghyuck says shaking his head.

“No I insist I’ll drop you off.” Lucas says getting up from the booth followed by Donghyuck.

Donghyuck really considered refusing the offer once they were outside the small cafe, when he was stopped by Lucas putting a hand on his shoulder. Lucas looked much taller up close; it was intimidating to see Lucas looking down at him that way. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t.

“Do you wanna say something?” Donghyuck asks raising his brows at the taller male. Lucas took in a deep breath in as he said

“Look, I know you think you and Mark are just messing around...”

“I don’t think, I know it. What about it?” Donghyuck asks crossing his arms. 

“I know Mark may come off as this really smug and overconfident guy but he’s really sensitive once you get to know him.” Lucas says choosing to ignore the uninterested look on his face as he continues

“I just don’t think it’s right for you to be seeing two people at once. I don’t want my friend to get hurt.”

“Great.” Donghyuck says sarcastically 

“Listen to me. Mark and I aren’t dating. I can do whatever fuck I want. Who the hell are you to tell me anything anyways?” Donghyuck snapped shutting Lucas up for a brief moment.

“As Mark’s best friend it’s kind of my job to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. You may not believe it but Mark actually, genuinely likes you.” Lucas said trying to calm down the raging Donghyuck.

“If he really liked me he wouldn’t be fucking around with others. The fact that he is, means that he doesn’t. Also why does he get to be a hoe all the time, but as soon as I start dating someone, I’m the bad guy.” 

“Donghyuck...”

“You know what; I don’t need to take this from you. Goodbye Lucas.” Donghyuck says having had enough for one day.

“How are you going to get home?” Lucas calls out after him as he starts walking away.

“I’ll find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a burst of inspiration so here you go. Ngl you're comments go a long way to make me feel more inspired to write.  
> Also I don't think I cleared this before but All of them are the same age and in the same grade in this story. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Q- what do you think about Lucas protective best friend agenda?


	11. Confrontation

Donghyuck felt absolutely exhausted once he reached home. He lay on his bed not even bothering to take off his shoes. More than Mark’s, Donghyuck was more afraid of hurting Jaemin’s feelings. He closed his eyes as he thought over what Lucas had said. Donghyuck wondered if Mark had really confessed that he had feelings for him or if Lucas just made that up, which would truthfully be straight up cruel, if he did. 

Even though he wanted to confront Lucas about it later, right now the only person that occupied his mind was Jaemin. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket scrolling down the contact list and calling Nana’s number. He waited for him to pick up and for a moment contemplated cutting the call and just taking a power nap or something to calm himself down. 

“Hello” came a voice from the other side before Donghyuck could second guess his actions any further.

“Hey, are you busy?” Donghyuck asks putting one hand under his head for more comfort. 

“No, um no I’m not. What’s up?” Jaemin asks shutting the book in front of him.

“Nothing much, I just kinda miss you.” Donghyuck says sighing. 

“Miss me? You met me barely hours ago.” Jaemin said letting a small laugh leave his mouth.

“I know, but I still want to see you again.” Donghyuck said sitting up on his bed, pulling the covers onto his lap.

“School starts in about 14 hours, you think you could wait until then?” Jaemin asks swirling in his desk chair.

“I’ll try but I don’t think I’ll make it.” Donghyuck said dramatically, playing with the corners of his blanket. Jaemin almost jumped back in shock when he heard his mother call out his name from downstairs.

“Hey, I think I gotta go.” Jaemin said getting up from where he was sitting to go find his possibly angered mother.

“Oh, okay.” Donghyuck said adding “Bye” with a hint of sadness in his voice. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts right now.

“Bye, I’ll call you. Tonight.” Jaemin said ending the phone call. Donghyuck found himself nodding even though he knew Jaemin couldn’t see him.

Donghyuck’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone open his bedroom door.

“Was that Mark? Tell me that was Mark.” Donghyuck’s sister said peering in to his bedroom.

“Dae hee how many times do I have to tell you, Mark and I aren’t dating.” Donghyuck let out, slightly frustrated with his sister’s weird obsession with Mark.

“Well, you should. You’d look cute together.”

“Leave.” Donghyuck said pointing towards the hallway.

“Hear me out...” Dae hee started.

“Get out.” Donghyuck finally said throwing a pillow towards her which she barely caught, holding it with both her hands.

“And stop being so nosy.” Donghyuck added pushing his sister out of his room as he closed the door and went back to his bed, lying flat on his face as the exhaustion of the day started taking over him.

-

Mark hadn’t seen or met Haechan at all the last two days. If he didn’t know better he’d think Haechan was ignoring him, seeing that he hadn’t answered any of his texts and even refused to pick up his calls. Mark didn’t have any classes he shared with Haechan today, he acts distant and aloof but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t killing him to know why Haechan was being distant suddenly. He swiped his phone open and went to the chat box to see his last three messages yet to be answered by Haechan. He hadn’t even opened the messages which made him feel only that much more worse.

Mark almost felt miserable as he walked out of the classroom thinking about how he might have driven the boy away with his approach. Mark headed towards his locker to take out his books for his next class when he saw Haechan coming from the other side. They lock eyes for a brief second before Haechan tears his eyes away walking into the men’s restroom as the bell rings signalling the start of the next period. 

Without a second thought Mark follows him inside watching people leave in a hurry to make it to class in time. He realized once he was inside that they were the only people in there, which could be both a blessing and a curse.

“What are you doing here?” Haechan asks not looking away from the sink he was washing his hands in. 

“Are you ignoring me?” Mark asks not missing a beat. After a moment of silence he assumed the answer was yes.

“Did I say something..”

“Did you say, something? I wonder.” Haechan said sarcastically, wiping his hands with a paper towel.

“Donghyuck listen I....”

“No you listen. You don’t fucking own me. I can do whatever the fuck I want and you don’t get to have a say in it. I don’t need this from you or your friend” Haechan fumed his voice rising with every sentence.

“What friend?” Mark asked confused as to what Haechan was referring to. 

“Oh, did Lucas not tell you about the ‘talk’ we had?” Haechan said clearly wanting to escape this conversation.

“Wait, What did he tell you?” Mark asked concerned seeing that Haechan was clearly enraged about it.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Haechan said trying to leave only to be stopped by Mark coming into his path and blocking the door. 

“Come on Haechan don’t be this way.” Mark said starting to lose his composure.

Haechan wasn’t in the mood to fight with Mark especially when he was giving him his best puppy dog eyes. He knew if he stayed any longer he’d end up forgiving him and right now he didn’t feel like being nice. He pushed him to the side opening the door ready to walk out.

“If all you’re looking for is someone you can control then I’m not it.” Donghyuck said ultimately walking out of the restroom towards his next class leaving Mark frustrated and slightly heated.

-

**Mark: **  
**See me near the basketball court **********

Lucas:  
Is something wrong?

**Mark: **  
**Just come see me **********

********** **

Mark’s patience was running thin, he needed answers and clarification and he knew at this moment one thing he wasn’t going to get from Haechan is a rational answer. He tapped his foot on the concrete floor, leaning his back on the poll of the basketball hoop. 

“Hey, you okay? What happened?” Lucas asks once he comes up to Mark.

“Did you talk to Haechan?” Mark asks not looking up from where he was looking at the ground.

“Umm...” 

“Yes or no?” Mark asks still persistent on looking at the ground.

“Yes.” Lucas answers slightly afraid of his friends demeanour, he might have been this way with others but he was always the sweetest to the people he was closest to.

“About what?” Mark asks biting the inside of his cheeks.

“Mark...”

“I asked, about what?” Mark asked finally looking up.

“I might have talked to him about how it was wrong for him to be with two people at the same time.” Lucas said choosing his words correctly not wanting to ruin his friend’s mood any further.

“And who said you could do that?” Mark said his voice now louder than before.

“I was trying to look out for you.” 

“Look out for me? I don’t need you do anything for me. You do things like this and you wonder why I don’t tell you everything about my love life?” Mark said viciously.

“So, you know he’s dating someone else, then why doesn’t it bother you?” Lucas asks starting to get enraged himself.

“CAUSE WE’RE NOT DATING.” Mark practically yelled at him

“And at least before you went ahead and fucked it up I was still a priority in his life. He won’t even talk to me anymore. He doesn’t answer my texts or calls and he won’t even be in the same room as me.” Mark went on getting more and more disturbed by the second. To be honest Mark knew it was partly his fault as well. But he needed someone to vent on and unfortunately Lucas was his scapegoat.

He deeply sighed walking away from his best friend. Mark could feel tears starting to accumulate in his eyes. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way but one thing was for sure he was desperate, for what that he wasn’t quite sure about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter finished so here you go. Also if you think there fights don't make sense it's cause it isnt meant to. None of them are completely right here. theyre both partly in the wrong and thats what ill be buildiing on in the coming chapters too. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this you inspire me to write more.


	12. Familiarity

Chenle started to fidget with his fingers as he made his way to the school cafeteria. He was sure he wanted to finally let Jeno and Renjun know yet he felt like there was a definitive chance they were going to overreact. All of his friends were extremely melodramatic if he would say so himself. From the very beginning of their friendship Jeno and Renjun have been quite protective of him kind of like his parents. It was one of the reasons he always felt much more comfortable opening up to Donghyuck instead. At least now that Donghyuck knew about it there would be someone to back him up or so he thought. 

“Hey” Chenle greeted Jeno and Renjun as he sat down on their designated table.

“Where’s Donghyuck?” he adds looking around for any sign of him.

“He’s probably just caught up in class, who cares?” Renjun said going back to stuffing his mouth with the sandwich he had just bought. 

“I have something I want to tell you guys.” Chenle starts hoping Donghyuck would arrive soon. Jeno and Renjun simply nodded urging him to go on.

“I’m dating someone.” Chenle said shutting his eyes for a brief second, waiting for their reaction.

“Okay, good for you.” Jeno said giving him a small smile.

“That’s it, there’s nothing else you wanna say?” Chenle asked surprised at their unusually calm reaction.

“Well, depends who is this person you’re dating?” Renjun asks looking up at him as he took a sip from his water.

“Jisung”

“Jisung? Jisung who?” Jeno asked dropping his fork on his plate and sitting up.

“Park Jisung” Chenle let out in a small voice getting taken aback by Jeno’s sudden alertness to the mentioning of his name.

“That guy?” Renjun asks in a raised voice pointing towards Jisung a few tables away.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jeno asked voice getting higher.

“Yup, there it is.” Chenle said making himself ready for their impending outburst.

Renjun and Jeno were amazing friends but they were a little too protective at times for his liking. Chenle considered getting up and walking away from this one sided conversation when he felt his phone chime up in his pocket. 

Jisung:  
Blink twice if you’re in danger

Chenle looked up to where Jisung was looking right at him, giving him an unamused expression. Jisung just gave him an adorable smile as he mouthed the words “Need help?” to him. 

“Are you even listening to us?” Renjun asks bringing his attention back towards them.

“Of course I am.” Chenle said turning his head towards Jisung once again nodding his head vigorously. 

“I’ll be back.” Jisung said to his friends as he got up from his seat and made his way towards Chenle.

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve met” Jisung said sitting down to the left of him, pulling Chenle closer by the waist.

“I’m Jisung” He added giving a little wave with his free hand.

Chenle hated to bring Jisung into this mess but he felt much more relaxed once he could felt Jisung softly tapping his fingers on his waist, which was his way of comforting him. He put his left hand on his thigh giving it a light squeeze as a way of saying thank you silently.

“Woah woah, don’t get all touchy, feely we’re still not okay with this.” Jeno said burning holes into Jisung with his eyes.

“Why not?” Comes a voice from behind them.

Donghyuck sits down with his tray full of food beside Jisung, while Jaemin goes to the other side and sits down opposite of him beside Jeno and Renjun.

“You know about this already?” Renjun asks gesturing towards Chenle and Jisung with his fingers.

“Yeah, what about it?” Donghyuck asks bluntly clearly annoyed.

“By the way, I think you guys make a really cute couple.” Jaemin said from the side intervening into the heavy atmosphere around the table.

“Thank you, you must be Jaemin.” Jisung said extending his hand for Jaemin to shake before adding “Jisung” while pointing at himself.

“We’re diverting from the main issue here.” Renjun said trying to get everyone’s attention.

“What issue?” Donghyuck said starting to lose his temper over his friends dramatic reaction.

“There is no issue, they’re dating, they’re happy. Let them be.” Donghyuck added looking at the couple beside him.

“But..” 

“No buts. He’s your friend Be happy for him and move the fuck on.” Donghyuck finally said dropping his head in his hands. Arguing this much on a daily basis was definitely not good for his mental health.

No one spoke as they looked at an exasperated Donghyuck.

“Thank you” Jisung said in a low voice, leaning closer to Donghyuck.

“You’re welcome” Donghyuck said sitting up and taking a sip of his beverage.

“Well, just know that if you do anything to my baby I will....” Jeno starts when he is interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah he gets it.” Jaemin says cutting Jeno short

“Hyuckie kind of told me about you guys but he’s not a great storyteller, so I’m going to need to hear this first hand.” Jaemin added clasping his hands together in front of him like a child.

“Hey” Donghyuck softly speaks trying to sound offended, which Chenle chooses to ignore as he focuses his attention on Jaemin. Jisung puts his hand on top of Chenle’s hand, playing with his fingers, smiling at how tiny it looked next to his as Chenle kept talking, his smile lighting up his eyes.

-

Donghyuck noticed a lot of other changes in Jaemin’s house now that he wasn’t as nervous as before. The shoe cabinet near the door was new, so were the tiles in the dining room, there were potted plants in every corner and the couch which was previously made of fabric was changed for a leather one.

“So what do you want to do?” Jaemin asks entering the living room.

“Anything” Donghyuck said not paying much attention to his words as he looked around the house he once knew every nook and corner of.

“Wanna watch a movie? I could make popcorn.” Jaemin suggests slightly bouncing on the couch he was sitting on.

“Sounds good” Donghyuck said plopping himself down on the sofa beside him.

“Okay choose any movie you want, I’ll be back with the popcorn.” Jaemin said getting up from his seat.

“Coke works for you right?” Jaemin asks turning around mid way.

“The drug?” Donghyuck asks taking the remote control from the table and putting on Netflix.

“The drink” Jaemin said in a duh tone.

“Either does it.” Donghyuck said turning towards Jaemin to give him a smile as he selected a movie.

Jaemin rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the kitchen. Donghyuck was waiting for Jaemin to come back so he could start the movie when he felt his phone vibrate. Without considering who it might be he took out his phone to see a text from Mark, he had been ignoring his texts for a while now but for some reason he felt this urge to open the message.

“Here you go” Jaemin said making Donghyuck close his phone and put it away as he handed him a can of coke.

Jaemin sat down beside him putting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them as he put on the movie that Donghyuck had chosen. Amongst all the things he missed, one thing he missed most was simply spending time together doing trivial things like watching a movie or playing a game. It was times like this that he loved the most, focusing more on the food and Donghyuck while the movie played in the background. 

Jaemin loved how even now Donghyuck had retained his habit of pursing his lips unknowingly when he was concentrating on something. Donghyuck must have felt his gaze on him because he turned to face him looking into his eyes, giving him a small smile before going back to focus on the movie that was playing. 

Being this close to him he could see the constellations on his face so much clearer. As he looked at Donghyuck’s soft lock falling in front of his eyes Jaemin couldn’t help himself as he tucked away the stray strands of hair behind his ears. Donghyuck turned to look at Jaemin once again this time not breaking eye contact. There was something so secure about the way Jaemin was looking at him, it made him feel safe.

Jaemin placed both his hands on the side of Donghyuck’s face as he pulled him in closer to him placing a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips. Donghyuck’s hands roamed around his body before finding its way to his waist. With every passing second Donghyuck realized how his heart no longer went into overdrive every time he was close to Jaemin unlike the way it did with Mark. Having Jaemin drape a leg over his own to close any and all distance between them felt, comfortable. It felt familiar and foreign at the same time and if it was up to him, he would stay this way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of a filler. A little bit of Chensung and Nahyuck as requested. Also i doont know if its clear in the story but when Chenle first tells Jeno and Renjun that he's dating, they assume he's dating a girl which is why they dont freak out at first.  
> Donghyuck in this chapter is starting to understand the difference between Mark and Jaemin and why he likes them.
> 
> Also let me know what you think of the chapter.


	13. I need you

The weekends were never particularly Mark’s favourite. It meant spending more time at home i.e. spending more time with his parents. Ever since he was really young he was used to his parents not being around, they were always working or out doing who knows what. Even though as a child he had begged them on so many occasions to spend more time with him as a teenager he would rather jump off a building than spend longer than 20 minutes with them in the same room. The only person he could depend on in the family was his older brother but he wasn’t always there to shield Mark, now that he was 600 miles away from home.

The one thing he didn’t need right now were two pairs of judgemental eyes on him. It was only 11 on a Sunday morning and his parents had already interrupted him thrice while he tried his very best to finish an assignment that was due in a few days. Even if they meant it in good spirit Mark couldn’t find it more annoying. He was distant and cut off, he liked keeping to himself and suddenly showering him with unwanted affection at the age of 18 wasn’t going to change a part of his personality. 

Mark wanted out of the house but chose against it as he saw his dad leave the house from his room window that was right beside his desk. His mother was never as bothersome as his dad and actually gave him the only speck of parental affection he was aware of. He got up from his desk and locked his door before sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand. He held the phone in his hand wondering whom to call, Jisung was most probably talking to or with Chenle and he really didn’t feel like talking to Lucas after everything that happened during the school week.

He twirled his phone in his hands for a minute before unlocking his phone and going straight to facetime. He sat with his back to the headboard fixing his hair slightly as he waited for the reciprocator to pick up his call. He really hoped he would. After about 30 seconds of the phone ringing a voice finally spoke up from the other line. The loud voice screaming his name made him flinch as he looked at the huge smile that was displayed on his older brother’s face. His puffy eyes made it clear that he had woken up just moments ago. 

“Did I wake you up?” Mark asked his mood getting instantly lifted when Johnny shook his head.

“I woke up like an hour ago, and then spent the last hour on my bed looking at random youtube videos.” Johnny said sitting up in his bed facing the bedstead.

“This is the result of stress.” Johnny said pointing to the red eye bags under his eyes having noticed what Mark was looking at. 

“That too?” Mark asked gesturing towards the rest of the room which looked plenty disoriented from just how little he could see.

“Yes.” Johnny deadpanned nodding his head while attempting to cover the view of his room with his shoulders, which made Mark burst into a loud laugh. If anyone had the ability to lift his spirits up it would be Johnny, though momentarily.

“How are mom and dad?” Johnny asked after the laughter died down. 

“They’re there usual selves, you know?” Mark said shrugging. Johnny could clearly tell Mark wasn’t into the conversation and tried to change it by bringing up a new one.

“How’s Haechan?” Johnny asked after a second of thinking, raising his brows mockingly. 

“Umm... he’s fine.” Mark said looking even more morose than before.  
“Is something wrong?” Johnny asked as the concerned brother in him jumped out.

“No, nothing’s wrong” Mark quickly answered shaking his head. He didn’t want to burden Johnny with his petty issues; he probably had enough of his own.

“Hey you know you can tell me anything right? I may be in a different city but I’ll still always be here for you.” Johnny said concern written all over his face.

“We just... we had a fight.” Mark said heaving out a sigh.

“About what?” 

“It’s complicated” Mark said trying to avoid talking about Haechan any further.

“You’re okay right?” Johnny asked understanding the situation at hand.

“Mom and dad aren’t bothering you too much are they?” Johnny asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Mom keeps interrupting my ‘me time’ a lot more often, now that she can’t yell at you anymore but otherwise its pretty okay. I only have about a whole year left until I get to leave for college.” Mark said rolling his eyes and leaning his head on the headboard. 

“Well let me tell you this life gets a lot better in college.” Johnny said giving Mark a reassuring smile. 

“Of course it does” Mark said wondering how life after High School would be like for him.

“Everyone’s a lot less judgemental. Probably cause half of us are either addicted to coffee or drugs.” Johnny said putting his weight on his other free hand.

“Which one are you?” Mark asked. 

He could see Johnny’s face leave the frame as he went to grab something probably from his bedside table. He came into Mark’s line of vision again with a cup of iced coffee in his hand, sipping the cold liquid while maintaining eye contact with him. Mark couldn’t help but laugh again which brought an even bigger smile on his brother’s face. Johnny liked making people happy, it always made him feel nice about himself especially Mark.

“I thought you said you didn’t get out of bed yet.” Mark said surprised to see that the ice in the coffee had barely melted.

“I didn’t Taeyong usually makes the coffee rounds, mostly because he wakes up at 7 every morning even though his classes don’t start until 11 and today’s Sunday we don’t even have classes.” Johnny said rambling about his roommate who was honestly one of the sweetest people Mark had ever seen even though he only met him once for not longer than a span of two hours when they went to visit Johnny during his birthday. 

“That reminds me I should probably clean my room a little before Taeyong comes back. What should I do first?” Johnny asked more to himself than Mark as he stood up from his previous position and looked at his room.  
“Buy a matchbox” Mark said doing the hand gesture of lighting a match.  
Johnny gave his younger brother a disinterested face as he flipped him off. Mark only chuckled seeing Johnny’s reaction to his words. 

“I’m going to hang up and go be productive for once.” Johnny said giving a small wave to Mark which he returned.

“Listen I don’t know what you and Haechan fought about but I hope you guys make it up.” Johnny said his expression now turning soft.  
“Me too” Mark said giving him a small smile.  
“Wouldn’t want my ship to die” Johnny said trying to hold back a smile.  
“Okay, byeeee” Mark said hanging up as he heard Johnny’s laugh resounding from the other side.  
Mark knew he had to do something. What? He wasn’t sure yet, seeing that Haechan refused to talk to him.

-

Mark was more unsure than ever as he pulled up outside of Haechan’s house. He tried texting and calling him again but got no reply whatsoever. He thought maybe if he gave Haechan a few days to cool down he would have a better chance at having a rational conversation with him. 

Mark took in a deep breath as he walked up to the front porch ringing the door bell. He stood at the tip of his toes as he waited for someone to open the door, he really hoped it was Haechan unfortunately he wasn’t as lucky as he’d want to be. The door was unlatched to reveal Haechan’s mother, a middle aged woman with strikingly good features. One look at her and you could tell she used to be beautiful when she was younger.

“Mark, so nice to see you. What brings you here?” Haechan’s mother asked giving him a kind smile.

“Hey, Mrs. Lee is Donghyuck here?” Mark asked

“I needed to borough some notes from him” Mark added trying to come up with a convincible excuse as to why he was at their doorstep this late on a school night.

“Of course, he’s in his room.” Mrs. Lee said admitting him in and motioning towards Haechan’s room.

Mark thanked her as he quickly made his way up the stairs and only stopped once he was in front of Haechan’s room. He turned the knob and entered his room without knocking worried that if he had Haechan might have closed the door on his face. Once inside he came face to face with Haechan who was on his desk evidently startled by the intrusion. 

“Before you say anything, just please listen to me.” Mark said approaching Haechan who still looked a little dazed. 

“What the hell Canada, you can’t just barge in here like that.” Haechan said. The fact that he had used Mark’s nick name for him instead of his real name meant he had cooled down since their fight but there was still a lot of amends to make.

“I just really needed to talk to you” Mark said taking a few quick steps to close the distance between them. “In person” he added putting one hand on Haechan’s cheek.

“What the hell Canada” Haechan said again this time in a much softer tone as if he didn’t want anyone to hear him. Haechan wasn’t pushing him away which had to be a good thing.

“Look, I am really sorry about everything I did and everything I said. I was jealous and kind of out of it. I don’t know, I just like you a lot” Mark said trying not to speak too quickly.

“You can’t justify trying to control me with ‘I like you’” Haechan said making air quotes. 

“I know it’s just...” 

“What are we Mark?” Haechan asks interrupting Mark. This is the one question Mark had been afraid of; he truthfully didn’t know how to answer the question. 

“I know you don’t have the answer to that” Haechan said continuing when his question was followed by silence. 

“Do you?” Mark asks looking up to meet his eyes. 

“No. But if you’re not ready to commit, then neither am I?” Haechan said firmly looking back into Mark’s eyes. Mark marvelled at when and how had they come to this situation.

“I really like Jaemin and I’m not ready to give up a possibly perfect relationship for you.” Haechan said standing his ground, feeling Mark’s hand on his cheek falter. Mark went to open his mouth to say something and closed it which Haechan took as a sign to keep talking.  
“I don’t think we should see each other anymore. I don’t think Jaemin would like that a lot.” Mark’s blood boiled at the mention of the blonde boys name for the second time but this was not the time to focus on his fickle emotions.

“Haechan..”

“I just don’t think it’s fair to him.” Haechan said taking Mark’s hand off his cheek and holding it in his hands. 

“Him? What about me? Is this fair to me?” Mark asked starting to lose his patience.

“Have you even stopped to consider about me and my feelings.” Mark continued moving closer towards Haechan making him take a few steps back before his back hit the wall. 

Mark felt infuriated. He was never good with sentiments, he wouldn’t like to admit it but Haechan’s words were more than just hurtful. Mark had liked him ever since the first time they met, sure he hadn’t realized what his feelings signified but having Haechan discard it like a piece of crumpled up paper almost brought him close to tears. He balled his hands into a fist but one look at the terrified expression on Haechan’s face and his entire demeanour softened.

“You don’t have to break up with whatever his name is.” Mark said taking Haechan’s hand into his putting their palms together which calmed him down to a great degree. 

“Just don’t push me away” Mark choked out giving into his emotions as he rested his head on Haechan’s shoulder, completely breaking down.

He knew Haechan’s shirt was wet with the amount of tears falling from his eyes but none of them made any effort to move away. Not when Mark held onto Haechan so tight as the other ran his hands through his hair while whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. 

Mark pulled away once he was calmer feeling Haechan’s hands come up to his eyes and wiping off the tears before looking into his eyes with what could only be described as pity. But Mark didn’t care as he leaned in to press a sloppy kiss on Haechan’s lips bringing him closer by the waist. Mark realized that over time he had started to need Haechan more than he needed Mark but it was alright as long as he had him by him by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is by far my longest chapter. I wanted to keep the Johnmark conversation short but before I knew it I wrote like 1000 words. I've been meaning to add the sibling duo for a while now.  
> Also what do you guys think about desperate Mark?  
> I might have free time this few weeks so depending on the amount of inspiration I get I'll update hopefully soon. As always leave comments if you want they really help motivate me.


	14. The hitch in the road

Donghyuck woke up to the rays of the sun falling on his face making him squint and bring a hand up to his eyes to shield them. He tried to shift in his position keeping his eyes shut not ready to wake up yet when he felt something weigh him down. He looked to his right to see Mark’s head lying on his chest, one hand hugging his waist while the other was intertwined with Donghyuck’s. He found himself not being able to tear his eyes away from Mark’s face that was being illuminated by the morning sun. He truly looked ethereal in that very moment, peacefully cuddling into Donghyuck’s side. Donghyuck picked up his other hand to brush away a strand of hair falling on his eyes, admiring the little grunts that escaped Mark’s mouth when he felt his cold fingers on his face. 

“Good morning” Donghyuck said seeing Mark’s eyes crinkle because of the excess amount of light in the room.

“Good morning” Mark replied planting his face in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, his voice still hoarse from having just woken up. 

They must have fallen asleep while Donghyuck was trying to comfort him last night. The rational side of him wanted to tell Mark to leave now that he wasn’t a crying mess anymore. While the other side of him wanted to stay cuddled up with the older, who currently had his hand right on top of Donghyuck’s heart feeling its steady rhythm under his fingers. Donghyuck looked down towards Mark to find him looking back at him. Donghyuck gently placed his hand on Mark’s cheek pulling him closer to say something when the loud sound of his alarm intercepted the moment.

Donghyuck reached over to get his phone from the nightstand to stop the blaring of the annoying tune, finally coming to the realization that it was no longer a Sunday. Mark sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other still holding Donghyuck’s. Both their palms were sweaty now because of the sudden heat brought in by the morning, yet Mark didn’t want to do away with his only source of comfort. He held on tighter to Donghyuck’s hand, bringing it up to his face to leave a small kiss on it before looking up to see the red spreading over Donghyuck’s face. 

“We should probably start getting ready, for school.” Donghyuck muttered softly, making circles on the back of Mark’s hand with his index finger. He kept his eyes fixed on their hands suddenly feeling shy because of Mark’s gaze on him. 

“I should get going then” Mark finally said after a minute, letting go of his hand and standing up from the bed. 

“Yeah, I guess you should.” Donghyuck said following him suddenly missing the warmth of Mark’s hand.

Mark knew that if he didn’t leave right that moment he would never make it him in time to get dressed and ready for school yet he couldn’t help but want to crawl back into bed and stay there all day. He gave a little wave before making his way towards the bedroom door. 

“We’re okay, right?” Mark asked his hand on the doorknob, turning his head to look back at him. 

Donghyuck simply nodded afraid to say something that he may regret. Mark grinned his smile reaching all the way up to his eyes before opening the door and making a beeline for the front door not wanting to indulge in small talk with Donghyuck’s parents, thankfully none of them had come downstairs yet.

-

Donghyuck was confused more than ever before yet a piece of him felt content. He hadn’t expected Mark to be completely distraught because of a simple request that they remain just friends. He felt his ego bloom just by thinking of the events of last night and this morning. However, the grandeur turned into guilt the moment his eyes lay on the thin yet built figure of Jaemin who was coming towards him. 

“Hey” Jaemin said in his usual cheery tone before bending slightly to peck Donghyuck’s cheek.

Donghyuck looked away noticing how the people in the hallway were eyeing them. He never did like being the centre of attention. Jaemin frowned at the prying eyes and pulled Donghyuck closer with an arm over his shoulder before whispering

“They’re just jealous” 

“I wish that was it” Donghyuck said rolling his eyes, trying not to pay attention to the quiet whispers.

“Hey, do you want to do anything after school today?” Jaemin asked making their way towards their shared class. 

“Sure, what do you want to do?” Donghyuck asked his full attention on the slightly taller boy. 

“Anything. Maybe we could finally go on our first real date” Jaemin said his words sounding more like a question than a statement.

“We’ve gone on a date before.” Donghyuck said looking at Jaemin’s raised brow.

“Binging movies and TV shows isn’t exactly considered a date.” Jaemin said playing with Donghyuck’s hair.

“It’s not?” Donghyuck asked with his eyes wide.

“Not really” Jaemin said giving him a look that said ‘you should know this’.

“Hey, I’m not perfect” Donghyuck said trying not to get defensive again.

“Maybe to you, you’re not” Donghyuck stopped in his tracks to look back at the small smile on his face, shaking his head as he walked into the classroom. Compliments always made him flustered even if he pretended to be cocky about them most of the time.

The room was still fairly empty with only a few desks being occupied by students. Donghyuck’s eyes landed on Mark the second he walked in with Jaemin’s arms still around his shoulder. Mark looked at them for a moment before diverting his gaze to the pen he was holding with a hint sadness on his face. Jisung who was sitting right beside him filling his ears about something followed his line of gaze to see what had distracted him. The small smile on his face immediately grew once he saw the both of them standing near the doorway. 

He waved his hand and beckoned them to sit in the two empty seats right in front of them. Jaemin returned Jisung’s smile with equal enthusiasm as he took a seat in front of him while Donghyuck sat down in front of Mark. Donghyuck’s heartbeat could probably be heard a mile away with how hard it was thumping in his chest. 

“I don’t think you guys have met before” Jisung said gesturing between Mark and Jaemin who were sitting diagonally to each other.

“I don’t think we have. I’m Jaemin” he said extending a hand for Mark to shake which he hesitantly does before introducing himself as well.

“I’m Mark” 

“And you guys know each other pretty well already. Right?” Jisung said now looking between Mark and Donghyuck who looked up to meet his eyes briefly before going back to playing with the pen that was in his hand. 

“You guys are friends?” Jaemin asked turning his legs side ways to face Donghyuck.

“No” Donghyuck said at the exact moment that Mark said “Yes”

Jisung and Jaemin both eyed them precariously looking from one to the other.

“Our parents are close friends. So, we’ve met before. We’re kind of like… like…”

“Acquaintances” Mark said finishing Donghyuck’s sentence for him, for which he silently thanked him with his eyes.

“Okay, So long have you guys known each other?” Jaemin asked curious as to why he had never even heard of Mark before.

“About six years, I think.” Mark answered rubbing the back of his head.

“Then how come I never knew about him?” Jaemin asked this time directing his question towards Donghyuck. Donghyuck was about to open his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by Jisung asking

“Did you guys know each other before?” 

“Yeah, we used to be best friends back in like elementary-middle school. But then I left the country for a while and only came back this year.” Jaemin said his attention shifting from Donghyuck to Jisung.

Mark eyed the both of them as he took in Jaemin’s words. Mark was sure without an inch of a doubt that he knew Haechan better than anyone else did, even Jaemin. Mark was under no illusion that winning over Donghyuck was going to be easy but if they truly were childhood best friends then Jaemin definitely would be a tough competition to beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a sudden burst of inspiration so here you go. btw i dont know if I said this but all of them are in the same grade in the story. Mark and Jaemin are going to be meeting more in the next chapters.  
> Let me know what you think about Mark and Jaemin finally meeting and what do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> Thank you for all the comments they always inspire me to write more.


	15. Cats out of the bag

Donghyuck was glad his parents were never home before Dinner. It gave him enough space to just be at peace with himself after 7 hours of grueling classes. Ever since him and Jaemin started going out Jaemin was the one who always drove him to and fro from school. He actually quite enjoyed being in Jaemin’s presence admiring his side profile while he was driving. It drove him mad every time Jaemin took one hand off the steering wheel to place it on his thighs and give it a light squeeze. Jaemin kept his attention on the road in front of him as he took a hand of the wheel to hold Donghyuck’s in his making absent minded patterns on the inside of his palms. 

Donghyuck knew he was pouting when the car pulled up in front of his house and he had to, though unwillingly let go of Jaemin’s hands that made his look considerably small when he held them. Once the passenger side door was closed, Donghyuck leaned down with both his arms resting on the window seal not wanting to leave. 

“Bye” Donghyuck said half heartedly as he saw Jaemin unbuckling his seat belt to come a little closer.

“Bye” Jaemin said his face now only a couple of inches away from Donghyuck’s face. 

Donghyuck closed his eyes as he felt Jaemin’s warm breath on his skin before he leaned in further to close the gap. Donghyuck held his face with one hand reciprocating his fervor. 

“There’s no one at home. Do you wanna maybe come in?” Donghyuck asked breaking the kiss briefly, pecking Jaemin’s lips again, when he nodded biting the corner of his lips.

Taking the house keys out of his pocket Donghyuck opened the door, slightly jumping back when he feels Jaemin’s hand finds its way on the exposed skin under his shirt.

“Welcome to my humble abode” Donghyuck said keeping the door open for Jaemin to enter.

“Did you guys move? I don’t recognize this place at all” Jaemin said looking around the house that in his opinion definitely used to be smaller.

“Mom and Dad renovated the whole house a few a years ago” Donghyuck said shrugging and looking around as well. 

“By the way how’s your little sister?” Jaemin asks taking a seat on the couch facing the plasma TV screen.

“She’s okay, gotten a lot more harder to deal with” Donghyuck said taking a seat beside Jaemin sitting with one leg folded under the other. 

“She’s what 9 now?” Jaemin asked turning to face Donghyuck as well.

“She turned 10 last year” 

“I wonder if she remembers me?” Jaemin asks not focusing on anything in particular.

“Well sometimes she forgets her own name but there’s still like a one percent chance she might remember you” Donghyuck shrugged earning a hit to the shoulder.

Donghyuck holds the part of his shoulder where the impact took place feigning hurt before hitting Jaemin on his arm as well. Jaemin stops laughing to give Donghyuck a questioning look before poking the side of his waist. 

“NO” Donghyuck screeched, taken aback by the sudden action. Unfortunately, for Donghyuck Jaemin didn’t have to navigate his way the other’s body, already being aware of his most ticklish spots. 

“STOP” Donghyuck yelled between laughs, becoming short of breath. 

Jaemin halted for a moment, placing his hands on the others waist. Jaemin looked closely into Donghyuck’s slightly teary eyes as he pulled him closer. The eye contact between them didn’t last long as Donghyuck smashed his lips onto Jaemin’s. A low groan escaped Jaemin’s mouth as Donghyuck bit his lower lip, before caressing his face once again. Jaemin placed a hand under his thigh pulling it to make him sit on his lap, giving him more access to all of Donghyuck. A small yelp left Donghyuck’s lips as he let his hand’s grip at Jaemin’s hair, pulling him in. 

Donghyuck had to restrain himself from moaning as he felt Jaemin’s thumbs rub against the inside of his thighs, ascending with every passing second. Jaemin pulled away from him taking in the sight in front of him before leaving kisses down his cheekbone down to his neck. Donghyuck’s grip on Jaemin’s hair tightened as he nipped at the sensitive skin, which only riled him up more. Jaemin grabbed the back of his thigh for support, attacking the supple skin once again. Donghyuck knew that was going to leave a mark but he couldn’t find anything in himself to care. 

Donghyuck slid his hand down Jaemin’s torso feeling his toned chest against his fingers, slipping his hand inside the fabric of his shirt. He stopped his hand from taking off Jaemin’s shirt as he heard the sound of the front door opening. He immediately pushed himself off Jaemin and tried to fix his appearance. Jaemin’s face was filled with confusion as he saw Donghyuck frantically trying to adjust his clothes. 

Jaemin turned his head towards where Donghyuck was looking, his eyes landing on Donghyuck’s dad entering with a brief case in his hand. He smiled at Jaemin and pat Donghyuck’s head lightly as he made his way up the stairs clearly exhausted from the day. Jaemin and Donghyuck locked eyes for a brief second before falling into a fit of laughter. 

-

Donghyuck kept pulling at his turtleneck; it was one thing he despised with all his heart, it always made him feel suffocated especially on a hot summer day. He couldn’t be more thankful as the final bell of the day rang dispersing everyone. He said a quick goodbye to Jaemin who was still talking to the teacher as he made his way out, looking around for Jeno. Donghyuck felt bad for making Jaemin drive him home when his house was in the complete opposite direction. Donghyuck shifted his attention towards his phone when it chimed up signaling the arrival of a message. 

**Markoli: **  
**Meet me in the music room? **********

********** **

****

********

Donghyuck stared at the message for a while as a smile crept up his lips. It was probably the first time Mark had asked to meet him and it wasn’t a direct command. It made him feel strangely content. 

“Ready to go home?” Jeno asked popping up from behind Donghyuck scaring him in the process. He could hear soft snickers as Jeno looked at the scared expression on Donghyuck’s face.

“Yeah, um… Actually I forgot something in class,” Donghyuck said scratching the back of his head

“Why don’t you just wait for me in the car, I’ll be back” Donghyuck added before making his way towards the classroom Mark was waiting in.

“Be quick” Jeno called out behind him knowing full well that his words had gone unheard. 

Donghyuck was about to enter when he heard a string of melody coming from the room. He peeked inside to find Mark sitting in front of the piano playing I love you by Riopy. Donghyuck stilled for a moment watching Mark’s fingers glide across the keys picking up the pace. 

“I didn’t know you could play” Donghyuck said once Mark finished playing. Donghyuck watched as Mark let out a small yelp, closing the fallboard of the grand piano.

“How long have you been standing there?” Mark asked standing up as he scratched the nape of his neck. 

“A while” Donghyuck said moving closer to Mark. He wasn’t used to seeing Mark become shy this way.

“You play pretty well, better than me at least.” Donghyuck added touching the top of the piano.

“I hardly think so,” Mark said, a tinge of red spreading on his cheeks. He was used to compliments it was just unusual to get one from Haechan. 

“Um wait” Mark said moving away from Haechan who was barely a few inches away. Mark came back after rummaging in his back pack for something, handing Donghyuck a box of chocolates.

“Um… Thank you?” Donghyuck said looking at the transparent box in his hand and back at Mark.

“It’s not for you. It’s for your sister.” Mark said reading the puzzled expression on Donghyuck’s face.

“What for?” Donghyuck asked eyeing the box curiously.

“Her birthday. Give it to her for me?” Mark requested putting his hand on Haechan’s arm.

“Oh right, it’s tomorrow” Donghyuck said receiving a judgmental stare from Mark.

“Well did you get anything for me?” Donghyuck said trying to change the topic, hugging the box of chocolates snuggly. 

“Yeah, this” Mark smirked surprising him with a kiss on the lips. Their breaths mingled together as Donghyuck placed a hand on his neck inching closer towards him.  
“Crafty” Donghyuck said pulling away for a brief moment, chucking into the kiss.

-

Jaemin made his way out of the class looking around for Donghyuck, he wanted to ask him to wait when he came up to him but he didn’t want to seem disrespectful to the teacher. Donghyuck had already told him that he didn’t want to bother Jaemin by making him drive to his home but truthfully he loved it, it meant he got to spend more time with him. Jaemin was about to text Donghyuck when he saw Jeno a little ways ahead, deciding to ask Jeno about him instead. If Jeno was here, Donghyuck was bound to be close by.

“Hey” Jaemin greeted Jeno, patting his shoulder from the back getting his adorable eye smile in return. “Have you seen Donghyuck?”

“He forgot some stuff, so he went back to get it?” Jeno said pointing towards the direction Donghyuck left.

“Where exactly did he go?” Jaemin asked slightly perplexed because he was sure he hadn’t seen Donghyuck entering the class again.

“I think he went towards the music room, not sure though” Jeno said taking out his car keys from his pocket.

“Okay, thanks” Weird Jaemin thought, they didn’t even have music today.

Jaemin pushed the wooden door of the room looking at the huge room before his eyes landed on something he wishes he hadn’t seen. Jaemin had often seen him excuse himself and go away for a while, he didn’t know what he thought he would be doing but this was definitely not it. He rested his back on the nearest wall trying to process the situation in front of him. He glanced back inside through a small gap in the door, watching them pull away and whisper something to each other. He looked at the face of the other closely, taking in the familiar facial features. He digs his fingernails into his palm, feeling his face flush with anger. At that moment, he really wanted to barge in there and punch Mark in the face. He tore his eyes away, unable to control the burning feeling inside of him. 

How long had this been going on? And how had he been this oblivious to things? Jaemin clenched his jaw as he walked out of the school premises not even looking at Jeno who waved at him from within his car when he saw Jaemin coming outside. His mind was clouded as he tried to process everything. He needed answers; from whom that he had yet to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. I'm still not that great at writing kissing scenes and stuff but i'll try getting better. So Jaemin finally knows. wonder what will happen next?  
> Also the piano scene if you know you know.  
> Let me know if you liked this chapter and what do you think will happen next?


	16. Long Shot

The cafeteria was bustling with students as usual. Some were sitting on top of the tables while some made their way outside towards the ground. Jaemin wanted to confront Donghyuck, he wanted to give Donghyuck the benefit of the doubt. A part of him didn’t want to believe what he saw was true. Jaemin was lost in his own thoughts as he took a seat beside Jeno who gave him a small smile. Jaemin put up a smile on his face trying to be his usual cheery self when he saw Renjun and Chenle take a seat across him. 

“Where’s Donghyuck?” Renjun asked looking at the empty seat beside Jaemin.

“I don’t know” Jeno said dismissing the question as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Jaemin looked towards the entrance wondering why Donghyuck wasn’t there yet when he saw him entering the cafeteria. Donghyuck walked towards them with a smile on his face as he placed a peck on Jaemin’s cheeks before sitting down next to him. Jaemin subconsciously smiled when Donghyuck scooted closer to him putting his hand over his. His smile turned into a frown when he looked back again to see Mark entering barely seconds after Donghyuck had. He looked at Donghyuck once again noticing the creases on the t-shirt and the puffiness of his lips which would go unnoticed by him if he didn’t look closely. He could feel the anger burning inside him as he pulled his hand away from Donghyuck’s touch. 

He tried to play it off by taking a long sip of his water. Donghyuck looked visibly taken aback by Jaemin’s sudden movement but didn’t say anything about it. Donghyuck looked towards his right to where Mark was sitting alone, Mark smiled back at him when their eyes met for a brief second. He raised his hand and patted a part of his head. Donghyuck raised his own hand and touched his hair in the exact place Mark touched his own. He looked back and received a small nod in return from Mark who looked away when Lucas arrived at their table. 

“Hey guys” Chenle said gaining their attention before continuing “You don’t mind if Jisung comes and sits with us right?” 

“Are his friends coming too?” Renjun asks with a frown on his face.

“Yeah” Chenle said with a duh tone of voice.

“Of course” Jeno spoke up before Renjun had the chance to say anything

“We have to meet them some day” Jeno said looking at Renjun whose frown only got bigger.

“Great” Chenle exclaimed sending a text message to Jisung before hugging Renjun’s arm to lighten up his mood which by the look on his face he was not enjoying.

Ever since him and Mark sorted things out he was a lot less anxious now. Mark had agreed to never talk about Jaemin when they were together and to keep their relationship a secret, yet he could feel his palms getting sweaty just at the thought of the both of them being in close proximity. Jaemin was only being able to keep his calm by not thinking about Mark and Donghyuck which would be much harder now that he would be sitting in front of him. He made circles on his knees trying to calm himself down when he saw Jisung approaching them with his two other friends right behind him.

Jisung sat down beside Chenle while Mark and Lucas pulled a chair from a nearby table to sit at the circular table. The table felt a lot smaller now that it was accommodating eight people instead of five. Mark was sitting to the right of Donghyuck while Lucas, the biggest amongst all of them was squished in between Jisung and Mark. 

Jaemin could see Jeno talking out of the corner of his eyes but the only thing he could focus on was Mark. Seeing him this close now he had to agree even if he didn’t want to the guy was in actuality quite attractive, his sharp features and doe eyes complimented his face perfectly. Looking at him and thinking back to the day before made Jaemin feel incredibly insecure. He looked away from him and looked towards Jisung who had an arm on Chenle’s shoulder, whispering something into his ears. He wished he could focus on the two adorable love birds in front of him but the only thing running though his mind was the events of yesterday. 

“And this is Jaemin” 

Jaemin was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called by Jeno who was introducing everyone. Jaemin could feel Donghyuck’s eyes prying on him, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that he wasn’t being his usual self. He straightened himself as he smiled and said 

“Hey, you must be Lucas, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“You too” Lucas said with a bright smile on his face the kind that mirrored the one on Chenle’s face. 

Jaemin smiled wider trying to make small talk with Lucas, hoping no one could tell the change in his behaviour. Jaemin was more than thankful when Jeno started talking to Lucas about the theatre club that he didn’t even know existed that they were apparently both in. He looked towards Donghyuck to see him laughing at something Mark whispered to him. He didn’t want to make a scene but if this went on any longer he was definitely going to burst out of fury. 

The bell rang signalling the end of recess making everyone leave for their next classes unwillingly. Jaemin was half way out of his seat ready to head off when he heard Jisung asking

“Hey Jaemin don’t you have Biology?” Jisung looked towards Jaemin as he waited for him to answer. 

“I only have biology on Fridays. Right now I have Political Science” Jaemin said making an apologetic face as he saw a tiny pout appear on Jisung’s lips. 

“Don’t you have Political Science too right now?” Jisung asked looking towards Mark who was about to walk away.

“Yeah”

“I guess I’m the only one who’s going to be bored today” Jisung said getting up from his seat still pouting.

Jaemin looked at the awkward expression on Mark’s face, immediately looking around to see Donghyuck was nowhere to be seen. The last thing he needed was to spend more time with the guy his boyfriend was cheating on him with. 

“Maybe we should walk to class together” Mark finally spoke up as he saw all their other friends leaving the cafeteria.

“Yeah, sure” Jaemin said picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Jaemin wasn’t sure why Mark was being nice but the nicer he was to him the more Jaemin had the urge to punch him in the face. If Mark knew about him and Donghyuck which he probably did there was no way he liked Jaemin either. 

“So are you and Donghyuck close?” Jaemin asked trying not to sound aggressive

“Not really” Mark simply said shaking his head as they walked across the campus to the other building for their class.

“Are you sure about that?” Jaemin asked clenching his fists in a tight grip.

“Yeah?” Mark said looking up at Jaemin who was glaring daggers at him. 

“I saw you too yesterday in the music room”

Jaemin knew Mark could see the anger in his eyes as he grabbed the top of his t-shirt pushing him onto the nearby wall outside the building as he said

“Don’t even try to pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about” 

“So what?” Mark said looking right back into Jaemin’s eyes that were protruding from his sockets.

“How long has this been going on?” Jaemin asked trying not to raise his voice.

“Well before you came around” Mark said with an unemotional look on his face.

Jaemin raised his hand to Mark’s face expecting him to flinch only to get a smirk in return which only made him more angry.

“Are you gonna hit me? Do it” Jaemin didn’t want to get in trouble for punching him but the anger in him wasn’t exactly subsiding.

“Stay away from him” Jaemin finally said loosening his grip on Mark’s clothes, letting go off him.

“If he really liked you he wouldn’t be sneaking around with me” Mark said starting to loose his composure as well.

“I mean he’s not breaking up with me. So he doesn’t like you much either I guess” Jaemin said his knuckle hot white with passion.

“He hasn’t even told anyone about you. Must feel awful” Jaemin added watching Mark straighten up. He probably slouches a lot because now that he was looking Jaemin right back in the eyes barely a feet away from him he was almost his height.

“Just because he introduced you to his friends doesn’t make you the main bitch. He always prioritizes me over his friends while you probably still get left on read. Kinda sad” Mark said mockingly as he stepped closer to Jaemin who stood up taller.

“Just remember that I was his gay awakening and you’ll always just be that guy he was forced to like because of his family” Jaemin spitted out watching Mark’s face becoming increasingly red before continuing “He chose you because of a lack of a better option” 

“Fuck off Jaemin” Mark said ready to walk away as he adds “He’s mine and even if he is with you now in the end he will be mine and mine alone. Have fun while you can”

“You don’t really think you could win against me do you?” Jaemin said letting out a mock laugh. Jaemin could see as a flash of doubt flared across his eyes for a brief second.

“We can’t both have him. So how about this? Let’s play a simple game. The prize – Donghyuck”

“Go on” is all Mark said as he sees a smirk creep on Jaemin’s face.

“Whoever gets him to say I love you first wins the other will no longer talk to him or even come near him after that. Fair?”

“So you wanna bet on him?” Mark asks gulping as he sees the darkness in Jaemin’s eyes grow.

“In or out?” Jaemin asked extending his hand for a handshake which after a moment of hesitation Mark accept, squeezing his hand harder than necessary.

“We need ground rules” Mark said letting go off Jaemin’s hand, wiping his own on his jacket.

“Okay, here’s one You can’t say it first” Jaemin said not breaking the eye contact as he shoved his hand into his pockets.

“No sex” Mark said after a second of thinking.

“Scared?” Jaemin scorned as he looked him up and down.

“I’m not the one who should be scared” Mark sneered bumping his shoulders with his own as he walked off campus towards the car park. 

Jaemin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he kept repeating the conversation they just had in his head. Jaemin wasn’t sure if he made the right decision but there was no way he was going down without a fight. One way or another he will get Donghyuck to love him of that he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating so late. I had no inspiration what so ever in the last few days. And i know i let you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry again. Well that was a lot of angst whew. Let me know what you think of the long shot aka bet that Jaemin and Mark have and what do you think about Donghyuck in the story.
> 
> As always comment if you like the chapter. The comments always inspire me to write more


	17. Game plan

Saturday mornings for others was a time for recreation; in his house it was an excuse for his sister to irritate him. Donghyuck turned to his side to look at his sister who had been shaking him for the past few minutes. She gave him a sweet smile as she repeatedly poked his face with her finger. As soon as he made a move to get up Dae hee ran towards the entrance, blowing a raspberry at him before running towards what he guessed was her room.

“WHY CAN’T YOU EVER CLOSE THE DOOR” Donghyuck yelled getting up from his bed to close hi bedroom door with a bang.

Donghyuck sat down on his bed again yawning as he unplugged his phone to see the time. It was 9 in the morning and even though he went to sleep early he still felt tired. He swiped his phone open to see a couple of dm’s that were mostly his friends spamming him with memes. He was scrolling through them when he received a notification for a text message from Jaemin.

Nana:  
Are you doing anything today?  
Please say no

Donghyuck chuckled as he read the message replying with

_Hyuckie: _  
_Sorry _  
_I already made plans to sit around and contemplate life like Socrates _______

_____ _

_____ _

Nana:  
Haha  
Funny -_-  
I want to go to the fair and I don’t wanna go alone

_Hyuckie: _  
_I feel lazy _____

_____ _

_____ _

Nana:  
Please  
Come on I haven’t been there since 2015  
It’ll be fun

_Hyuckie: _  
_Fine _____

_____ _

_____ _

Nana:  
Yay  
I’ll be over at 11  
Be ready <3 

Donghyuck smiled as he closed his phone making his way downstairs to grab some breakfast before he starts getting ready for their date. 

-

Jaemin didn’t know much about Mark and Donghyuck’s relationship. But with what little he had gathered he realized that both Mark and him have a special connection with him and if he wanted to win he would have to exploit the soft spot in Donghyuck’s heart for him to the utmost. He walked up to the front porch of Donghyuck’s house making sure he locked his car doors. He rang the door bell taking a few steps back as he heard someone stumble on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal Donghyuck with wet dishevelled hair. 

“Come in” Donghyuck said pulling him by his hand 

“Give me a minute, I just need to go dry my hair and wear proper clothes” Donghyuck added looking down at the hoodie and shorts he was wearing. 

Donghyuck looked beautiful with his flushed cheeks and his wet strands of hair falling on his face. Jaemin casually ruffled his hair before saying

“Take as much time as you want” 

He knew Donghyuck was blushing with the way he tried to hide his face by brushing his hair with his fingers. Jaemin finally looked towards the kitchen seeing three pairs of eyes trained at him. He hadn’t met his family properly since he came back and he wondered if they would at all recall who he was. Jaemin awkwardly shifted on his feet saying a curt “Hello” to both his parents. Jaemin hadn’t expected to be tackled into a hug by his sister but accepted it nonetheless, patting the top of her head. Well maybe they did remember him. The last time he met Dae hee she was about 6, he didn’t think she would be the first to recognize him.

“Hey, how have you been?” Jaemin asked bending a little to come eye to eye with Dae hee who started immediately punching his arms.

“Ouch, what did I do?” Jaemin asked looking at the 10 year old with perplexity.

“You left” Dae hee declared crossing her arms 

“I haven’t seen you in 1, 2... 4 years” She added counting on her fingers as she glared up at him. Jaemin just smiled at her pouty lips, crossed arms and an awful try at being intimidating.

“And you never even said goodbye. I was sad” 

“I’m sorry. I swear I won’t leave again. At least not without saying goodbye” Jaemin said receiving yet another punch in the arm by Dae hee who now had a smile on her face that mirrored Jaemin’s.

Jaemin stood up straight again as he was pulled into a hug by Donghyuck’s mom as well who lightly pat his head while he rested his chin on her shoulder. Donghyuck’s mom was one of the most understanding people he had known but he did not recall her being this short.

Donghyuck came down the stairs to see his mom pull away from Jaemin. Dae hee was holding his hand while Donghyuck’s dad kept asking him random questions. 

“I’m ready to go” Donghyuck announced seeing that none of them noticed his presence. 

“You guys are leaving?” Donghyuck’s sister asked with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. 

“Yes. Let’s go” Donghyuck said grabbing Jaemin’s free hand, pulling him towards the front door.

“I’ll see you later” Jaemin said lightly rubbing his index finger on Dae hee’s chubby cheeks before saying a quick goodbye to Donghyuck’s parents and following him outside.

-

Jaemin only briefly remembered the memories of him and Donghyuck spending time at the annual fair in their neighbourhood which was barely a 10 minute drive from Donghyuck’s house. Jaemin backed into a parking spot that they were lucky enough to find since the place was jam-packed. Before he left Korea he used to come to this place every year. This was his happy place beside Donghyuck surrounded by their childhood. Jaemin interlocked his hands with Donghyuck’s so as to not lose him in the busy crowd that was only increasing. 

“Bunny” Donghyuck suddenly said stopping in his tracks to point at a giant sized bunny plushie hanging in front of a gun range that had several other items ranging from different sizes of stuffed toys to key chains of various shapes and colours. 

“I can definitely shoot ten in a row” Donghyuck added reassuring himself more than Jaemin.

“Or like five” Jaemin teased giving a ticket to the elderly man in the booth. Donghyuck gave him a nasty glare in return which now that he looks closely is very similar to Dae hee’s.

Donghyuck took the pellet gun listening to the instructions about the game. In front of him was a board filled with tiny balloons, you get ten chances to shoot and if you succeed in bursting ten balloons you receive the grand prize which was the Bunny stuffed toy that Donghyuck wanted so bad. The smile on the bunny’s face resembled Jaemin which only made him want it more. He corrected his position, bringing the gun closer to his face as he fired his first shot popping a blue balloon on the far left corner. Even though the start was strong Donghyuck knew he had lost the chance to win any plushie at all when he missed two shots in a row. He took a deep breath, training the air gun towards a balloon that was in the centre of the board. He pressed the trigger lowering the gun immediately to get a better look. He missed the balloon by a centimetre or so which left him with a key chain that had the initials SK imprinted on the national flag. 

“I was so close” Donghyuck said putting the keychain in Jaemin’s palm.

“To not winning” Jaemin said closing his fists and putting the key chain in his pocket. Even though it wasn’t much Donghyuck won it, for him and he would cherish it. 

“You think you can do any better?” Donghyuck retorted pointing at the board filled with balloons. 

“Watch and learn” Jaemin replied patting Donghyuck’s shoulder as he handed the short elderly man another ticket. 

Jaemin hadn’t played it a lot of times but he was sure it couldn’t be much different from when he plays on PC or at least he hoped. The first few shots went perfectly but as the bullets got lesser the tension grew higher. He really wanted to win Donghyuck that bunny if that is what would make him happy. Jaemin closed an eye aiming the gun to a cluster of balloons in the corner; unless he majorly messes up he should be able to shoot at least one. 

“Just do it” Donghyuck yelled in exasperation making Jaemin involuntarily pull the lever. Jaemin looked towards Donghyuck who was standing a few feet away with both his hands on his mouth. 

“What the hell you made me...” Jaemin was about to say lose when the man behind the counter pulled out the stuffed toy of the giant bunny, handing it to Jaemin who handed back the gun with one hand and grabbed the bunny with the other. 

“...made me win” Jaemin said holding the plushie in front of his face as he handed it over to Donghyuck. 

Jaemin looked at the huge smile on Donghyuck’s face as he hugged the toy closer to his face. It made him want to wrap him up in a blanket and hold him close. 

“I want one too” a voice called out from behind Jaemin making him turn around to see Jisung running towards the shooting range with Chenle tagging behind him with an arm full of various things he’s assuming either Jisung or Chenle won in the fare. 

“Okay, but next up Ferris wheel” Chenle said smiling at Jaemin while Donghyuck showed Jisung his stuffed toy. 

This day was turning out to be much better than expected, one thing he had found out from the whole Chenle and Jisung dating incident is that he definitely cared a lot for Chenle. It was obvious that Donghyuck was trying to befriend Jisung as best he could for his sake.  
Maybe it was time for him to get closer to Chenle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with another chapter yay. Im actually geting really excited to write the next chapters. Cause even though a lots left we're a lot closer to the end now. Also the bunny plushie kind of inspired by the whole snowball meme.  
> Let me know what you think about it. Also now we know his sister likes mark and jaemin but who do you think she approves of more?


	18. Rooftop Getaway

The sun was glowing softly, the crisp autumn air blew by ruffling some tree leaves along the way. Donghyuck was currently sitting on his desk chair in front of his bedroom window with his morning coffee, enjoying the calmness that was brought along with the wind. Though there was all kinds of noises coming from the kitchen where the rest of his family was, in that moment it was just him in the world. He inclined back in his chair momentarily closing his eyes as he enjoyed the cool breeze on his face. 

Donghyuck brought the coffee up to his face taking a sip from it when a foreign sound distracted him. It was small and almost inaudible. Donghyuck got up from his seat once it sounded again; it was as if someone was knocking on his window. He set his cup of coffee on his desk as he saw a small stone out of the corner of his eyes hit the glass panes that open up to the balcony. Donghyuck slid the glass doors open to be faced with another small stone that came right towards his face. He luckily dodged it as well as caught the next one that came his way. 

“What the hell Toronto” Donghyuck said looking down to see Mark with a bunch of little stones in one hand while the other threw them upwards. 

“What? I was trying to be romantic. Romeo-Juliet style.” Mark said dropping all of the pebbles and dusting his hands. 

“First of all that’s not what happened” Donghyuck said gesturing towards Mark and the glass doors. “Second of all you do realize Romeo died at the end of the play though right?” Donghyuck adjoined leaning on the edge of the balcony.

“He died for true love” Mark said putting his closed fists over his heart. 

“He knew her for 3 days” 

“That’s besides the point” Mark said dismissing Donghyuck’s words as he placed himself right under the balcony. 

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks not once breaking the eye contact between them.

“Well.....” Mark pulled out a single stemmed rose from his back pocket raising it above his head as he started to kneel on one knee.

“MARK” Donghyuck yelled covering his face with his hands. 

Mark got back up on his feet laughing loudly. Donghyuck hated clichés and Mark loved annoying Donghyuck. 

“Okay, I was bored.” Mark said after a while 

“Would you do me the honour of wasting your time with me?” Mark said slightly bowing before throwing the flower upwards towards Donghyuck.

“Why can’t ask one of your other friends?” Donghyuck asked catching the rose with both of his hands in front of him.

“I could it’s just that I prefer you”

“Whatever” Donghyuck said shaking his head.

“Just don’t do stuff like this again” Donghyuck added motioning to the current situation by waving the rose around.

“No promises” Mark said crossing his fingers while making kissy faces at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes putting the rose on the desk beside his coffee as he grabs a jacket from his wardrobe, heading downstairs. Donghyuck waved a simple goodbye to his parents hurrying to wear his shoes and making his way outside, double checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten his phone. Mark was still standing under his balcony when Donghyuck came outside making his way towards where Mark was. 

“Hey” Donghyuck said slipping on the jacket in his hand. 

“Hey” Mark repeated adjusting the collars of the black jacket with pins attached to it that Donghyuck had hastily grabbed before coming out of his house. 

The closeness between them made Donghyuck's eyes travel down his face to his slightly dusted cheeks and his reddish plump-, before he could continue the thought he felt himself involuntarily leaning forward to take Mark’s lips into his briefly before moving away and biting his own lip. He pulled away to see a smile planted on Mark’s face which made his chest hurt from just how cute he looked beaming with the morning light falling on his face. Donghyuck lightly pulled at the bottom of Mark’s sweatshirt when a loud shriek made them both jump back in surprise. Donghyuck turned to look towards the door where his sister was peering from. The door was closed and the only thing that could be seen was her face popping out from the side. 

“I knew it” Dae hee said under her breath to herself before loudly calling out “You guys look cute together” 

“Dae go back inside” Donghyuck said exasperated as Mark smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Dae hee shook her little head flashing them a huge grin from where she was peeking at them. Donghyuck rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day taking Mark’s hand in his as he announced

“We’re leaving”

Mark looks back waving and saying a quick goodbye to Dae hee as Donghyuck pulls him towards his car that was parked right outside their house. Mark turns to look back at Donghyuck his eyes darting towards their linked hands. They had been intimate in many ways before yet this felt different it felt he would even say special.

-

“Be careful” Mark said putting his hand out for Haechan to hold as he climbed up the fire escape, holding Mark’s hand with one while the other hand held on to a burrito he had bought from a street vendor on the way.

“How do you even know about this place?” Haechan asks as he sets foot onto the rooftop of the 5 story building.

“Lucas used to live around here, he’s the one who found it a few years ago” Mark said walking over to the edge on the other side and taking a seat. 

“Don’t you ever feel scared coming to an abandoned building? Especially when it’s getting dark out?” Haechan asks dangling his legs over the edge as he sits beside Mark.

“We never really went inside the building we only ever came to the top” Mark said looking down for a moment before focusing his attention back to Haechan

“And to answer your question, yes I do feel afraid, there’s a reason that door is jammed close.” Mark added pointing towards the door that led to the main staircase of what used to be an apartment block.

“Is there a story behind that?” Haechan asked taking a bite of the chicken filled delight.

“Yeah. So one day Lucas and I were hanging out, just chilling and we heard these really weird and creepy noises coming from downstairs. Obviously we were shit scared and then we heard footsteps coming up. We just sort of wedged a crowbar that we found on the side to block the access to the roof and practically ran for our lives.” 

“And you guys still chose to come back here?” Haechan asked looking from Mark to the beat down door and back at Mark.

“Well, Lucas hasn’t come here since then, which was about a year ago but I still like to come here sometimes.” Mark said shrugging.

“Wait, you still come here? Alone? Why?” Haechan said turning his upper body towards Mark. 

“Well I came back a few times and nothing like that happened again so I just guessed it was someone who came to check the building or maybe it was just some teenagers like us” Mark said leaning back and resting both of his hands behind him. 

“Also, I like coming here. It’s calm and peaceful and it’s probably the only place I can truly call my own.” Mark continued looking out towards the string of buildings in front of them. 

Haechan eyed Mark’s hand that was between the two of them. He gently situated his fingers between Mark’s, scooting over to get closer to him. Mark looked at their hands, interlocking them before moving closer to him as well to close any and all gap between them, placing their intertwined hands on his lap. Mark didn’t have to look up to know Donghyuck’s face was red. They sat there in silence for awhile watching the crimson hue of the sky as the sun started setting. A hint of the moon’s crescent shape could be seen as the lights in the city became more visible. 

Haechan raised his other hand putting the burrito in front of Mark’s face offering him some since he hadn’t bought one for himself. He saw as Mark shortly closed his eyes saying a silent prayer, mouthing parts of it before taking a big bite. Haechan though himself wasn’t quite religious he always found it endearing when he saw Mark do little things like that. He lightly chuckled as he saw Mark bring up a hand to his face to cover it as he ate his mouthful. 

Haechan laid his head on Mark’s shoulder, looking over at the horizon seeing the sky slowly get darker. The world seemed to still around them as the only sound that could be heard were their beating hearts and content sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the angst in the previous chapters between Markhyuck I wanted to write some fluff for them too. I don't know if I did them justice but i'm still kind of proud of it. So I know in the notes of the previous chapter I said the story was almost at its end but until today I hadn't exactly mapped out the rest of the story line and I realized that the ending is still about 10 chapters off. I don't want to drag on the story but I also want to give more input to the characters so the ending doesn't come out unsatisfactory.  
> Well I hope you liked fluffy Markhyuck because that isn't gonna last long. *cue evil author laugh*


	19. Heart to Heart

There was still a few hours of daylight left, a light tinge of yellow strewn across the vast expanse of the sky. Mark sat on top of the hood of his car, the hot metal of the car contrasting the cool weather surrounding him. The parking lot was practically empty except for a few cars belonging to football players who had to stay back for practice as well some others who had club meetings. Mark leaned back onto the windscreen, scrolling through his phone as he patiently waited for Lucas to finish practice. Mark hadn’t had a proper conversation with him since the day he lashed out on him. 

Mark didn’t want to lose his best friend over an unnecessary outburst not when there was already so much at stake for him. He sat up again when he saw Lucas making his way towards his parked car which was right beside Mark’s. His heart sank for a minute as he saw Lucas unlock his car doors to toss his duffel bag inside. Lucas looked back at Mark before making his way to the front of the car, leaning on the passenger side door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Hey” Mark said from his position on top of the car.

“Hey” Lucas said putting his hands in his short pockets. 

“Look, I...” Mark started getting interrupted by Lucas midway.

“You don’t have to”

“I do. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I was completely out of line; I should have never put you in that position. That wasn’t your fault. None of this has been your fault.” Mark said turning towards Lucas his legs hanging off the side of the car.

“I’m sorry for being such a bad friend.” Mark added after a small pause.

Lucas took his eyes off the ground looking towards the apologetic expression on Mark’s face. He wasn’t angry at Mark he couldn’t be, this was the one person he always had by his side even when no one else was. Lucas wanted to speak his mind, he wanted to tell Mark the truth but that would just make everything worse. So he bit back his tongue instead asking

“So did he choose you?”

“No” Mark said his hands on his lap.

“He chose that Jaemin guy?” Lucas asked seeing Mark shake his hand, still refusing to make eye contact. 

“So you’re both still with ‘him’?” Lucas asked cautiously not wanting to tick him off again. 

“Yeah” Mark said putting his head in his hands

“Mark...” 

“I know what you’re going to say. He’s only using you; don’t let him play you like that. Blah blah blah. I’m not in the mood” Mark knew Lucas only wanted what was best for him, he wanted to believe Lucas would understand.

“What does he mean to you?” Lucas finally asked after a few seconds of silence. “Haechan” 

“Honestly I done even know” Mark said smiling as he heard the nickname leave Lucas’ mouth. 

“It’s complicated. I want him to be mine but if the only way I can have him is by sharing him. That’s okay too.” He added looking past Lucas at the now completely empty parking lot. 

“You’re screwed dude. Like colossally screwed” Lucas said chuckling lightly as he saw Mark shake his head whispering a tiny

“I know”

“Mark, I don’t entirely or at all approve of Haechan and I hardly think I’ll be able to identify with your situation, whatever it is. But just know that I’ll always be here for you” Lucas said stepping closer to Mark’s car. 

“Lu...”

“I’m not done yet” Lucas scolded putting up a finger in front of his face to make him quiet.

“Okay”

“Promise me that no matter what happens you will tell me about the things that go on in your life. I just want to make sure you’re okay; you don’t have to give me any details if you don’t want to. You’re my best friend Mark, I care about you. And when the consequences of all your stupid actions come and slap you in the face I’ll be right here to tell you ‘I told you so’. Because that’s what best friends do.” Lucas finished rubbing the back of Mark’s hand between his palms.

“Thanks Lu.” Mark was glad he decided to talk to him. He hated fighting with Lucas. At least now there was one less person to hide from.

“I can tell this guy is... different. I mean you let him come between us. That’s never happened before.” Lucas said immediately pulling his hand back, putting them back in his pocket. 

“Yeah, it’s just all so new to me. He makes me feel ways I haven’t felt before and that makes me do things I haven’t done before.” Mark said lying back down on the hood of his car. 

“What do I do with myself?” Mark asked groaning as he covered his face with the palm of his hands.

“Like I said you’re fucked dude” Lucas said looking towards the warm glow of the sun coming from behind the school building. 

“You said screwed” Mark said peeking from in between his hands. The day was getting darker and the surface of the car was now cold making shivers run down his spine when his exposed neck touched the cold metal.

“Same thing” Lucas looked towards Mark throwing him a casual wink before looking back towards the school building which was now completely dark.

-

Even though it was just the 4th period Jaemin was ready for the day to end. With everything that’s been going on in his life, he feels like he hasn’t had a moment just to himself in a while. The bell rang making most students spring up from their desk eager to meet their friends for all of 45 minutes of recess. Jaemin picked up his bag from beside his chair slinging it over his shoulder as he said a polite goodbye to the teacher earning a smile in return, before making his way to the cafeteria. 

He grabbed a tray accepting whatever awful food the school was serving before taking a seat beside Renjun who was busy talking to Chenle about something in Mandarin. He did understand a little but he was too tired to care and it would also be rude to peruse when they clearly didn’t want the others to know what they were talking about. Jaemin played around with the noodles on his plate waiting for Donghyuck to arrive. At least with him around the day wouldn’t be as bleak as it felt at the moment. He looked up when he felt movement to his side seeing Jeno and Lucas talking about something while Jisung made his way over to Chenle. 

Jaemin looked around at each of them realizing just how close he had gotten to them. He didn’t want to lose these people that he had come to call friends. He really wonders if he would be better off if he never found out. His life would definitely be less complicated if the bet never existed. If he and Mark weren’t in the situation they are now maybe they would have been good friends too. Jaemin shakes his head snapping himself out of his thoughts as he shoves a spoonful of the overcooked noodles in his mouth.

“When did Donghyuck and Mark get this close?” Jeno asks to no one in particular watching Mark whisper something into Donghyuck’s ear making him giggle as they entered the cafeteria. 

“I thought they were friends” Jaemin said nonchalantly looking over his shoulder. The last thing he needed was for others to find out about him and Mark and Donghyuck. 

“Not really, I’ve never seen them spend time together before” Renjun added into the conversation as they neared the table.

“Well then they’re getting closer. That’s a good thing right?” Jaemin said smiling, trying not to show any signs of his envy.

“Wow, I guess you’re not the jealous kind” Jisung chuckled taking a bite from the chocolate bar that Chenle was feeding him.

“What’s there to be jealous about?” Jaemin said looking back one more time before adding “It’s just Mark.” 

Jisung nodded his head silently laughing at Jaemin’s words as Donghyuck took a seat beside him while Mark sat down beside Jeno on the other side. Jaemin was confident but he wasn’t brainless, anyone with eyes could see the chemistry between them from a mile away. He did know Donghyuck from when they were little, but he had also missed out a huge chunk of his life. Jaemin felt Donghyuck’s legs rub against his own as he came closer to him taking a sip from Jaemin’s coke. 

Mark may in ways have the upper hand but so did he and if there was any chance of him winning he has to learn them all and he has to learn them fast. Jaemin put his right hand on the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh pulling him closer when he pulled away to talk to Jeno. The action didn’t go unnoticed as Donghyuck’s eyes widened at the feeling of Jaemin massaging the upper part of his thigh, his fingers brushing against Donghyuck’s crotch. Donghyuck put his hand on Jaemin’s glaring at him in reaction to which Jaemin shrugged giving him the most innocent face he could muster  
.   
“Not here” Donghyuck said shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“Why not?” Jaemin said trying to sneak his hand back onto Donghyuck’s lap only to be stopped by him once again. 

“Hold your horses” Donghyuck said looking around the table to see everyone involved in different conversations with each other. 

“No one’s going to be home. You wanna come over after school?” Donghyuck asked interlocking their hands.

“You know I do” Jaemin said his eyes darting to his left to see Mark glowering at him. 

Jaemin looked back at Donghyuck who was currently playing with their hands, he looked beautiful even without trying and that just made him that much more alluring. Jaemin hooked his fingers under Donghyuck’s chin bringing his face up to face him. He glanced back at Mark for a for a brief moment before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He tasted just as good as he looked, his lips moving perfectly in sync with his own. Jaemin deepened the kiss when he heard a loud sound that made them both pull away from each other. Mark was standing now, looking at the both of them with anger in his eyes. 

Jaemin looked him in the eye, raising an eyebrow at him as he awkwardly stood there in front of everyone. Unless he was ready to reveal all of that was happening, to everyone at the table he would just have to play it off. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom” Mark finally said smiling at the others as he walked away from the table, heading towards the men’s room when the only thing he wanted to do was hit Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it with slight angst. I put in a subtle spoiler of the final plot twist see if you can guess it. Also IMPORTANT NEWS: I may or may not be able to post for a long time. I not sure. the dates for my finals are not fixed and it might even be cancelled plus I have a lot of entrance tests for colleges. I'll still try to write a little everyday and try to post atleast once a week but i dont if i will be able to. ANd depending on how much inspiration I have I might even update tomorrow. even if im not as regular I hope you guys will stick around. Believe im the most eager for this book to be finished. Well sorry for sucha huge note. Hope you liked the chapter.


	20. Oasis

Time seemed to be going both fast and slow at the same time and even though weekends could be a burden sometimes because of all the homework assigned to them. Donghyuck couldn’t wait to spend time relaxing with his friends. He was already ready and waiting in his living room the moment Jaemin texted him letting him know that he had left his house. Donghyuck would have been happy just staying at home watching movies staying cuddled under the sheets but since Jaemin seemed excited to take him out he couldn’t help but agree. 

“Why are you up so early?” Dae hee asked sitting at the table beside Donghyuck rubbing her eyes.

“It’s 9 am” Donghyuck answered bluntly looking up from his phone.

“On a Saturday” 

“I..I’m going on a date” Donghyuck said looking through his dm’s from his friends.

“With Mark?” Donghyuck’s sister asked her eyes lighting up even though drowsiness was still evident on her face. 

Donghyuck was going to say ‘No’ when he looked back up again at his sister deciding she didn’t deserve to be in the middle of all of this. He simply nodded watching her getting up from the chair to grab her breakfast from the counter. 

“Tell him I say Hi or whatever teenagers say nowadays.” Dae hee said making her way to her room while taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

“What are you forty?” Donghyuck said watching Dae hee close her room door ignoring him.

Donghyuck looked down at his phone seeing a text message pop up on his lockscreen alerting him that Jaemin was waiting outside. 

-

Donghyuck looked out of the window following the trees that passed by with his eyes, Jaemin refused to tell him where they were going and honestly he was a little restless to know. They were definitely outside of the city now seeing that the number of buildings had reduced to almost none. They had been in the car for almost an hour now; Jaemin still had his eyes fixed on the curvy road the sides of the which were filled with shrubs and creepers. Just sitting in the moving car holding Jaemin’s hand, feeling the autumn breeze on his face was more than anything he could ask for. Every second spent with Jaemin just seemed to be wonderful no matter what they were doing. Jaemin brought Donghyuck’s hand up to his face to plant a kiss on it making Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat, his face turning red from such a simple action which usually never happened. 

“I did not sign up for any sort of physical activity” Donghyuck said getting out of the car seeing the trail that lead inside the woods.

“It’s just a five minute walk” Jaemin said getting out of the parked car followed by Donghyuck.

“On an inclined plane” Donghyuck said gesticulation with his hands. 

“Just trust me. If I know you at all, you’ll love it” Jaemin said pulling Donghyuck by the hand.

Donghyuck smiled his usual happy smile holding onto Jaemin’s arm as he leads them towards the destination. Donghyuck moved closer towards Jaemin hiding behind him when he spotted a beehive on a tree. Moving away right after to save what was left of his self esteem. The path was barely big enough to hold two people and if it wasn’t broad daylight he would never willingly come here.

“This place is really creepy” Donghyuck said bending slightly to avoid being hit in the face by a branch.

“How?” Jaemin asked moving his hand to hold Donghyuck closer by the waist. 

“This is like the perfect place to kill someone and bury their corpse” Donghyuck said looking around at the foliage. 

“Oh my god. Are you about to murder me?” Donghyuck asked stopping in his track, placing a hand over his chest for dramatic effect.

“No” Jaemin deadpanned giving him an unamused look.

“You’re no fun” Donghyuck said walking ahead leaving Jaemin to follow behind.

The place seemed to clear up the further they walked, it was quiet and calm, it reminded him of his time spent playing in his grandparents back yard. Donghyuck looked to his right to see a blanket spread out near a tree with two baskets in each corner probably to ensure the blanket didn’t move. He never thought Jaemin was the sappy romantic types but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely love it. 

“HEY” a voice yelled from behind him making Donghyuck jump back in surprise. He turned back to see Chenle hand in hand with Jisung who was smiling while looking at the joy on Chenle’s face. Jaemin chuckled quietly as Chenle pulled Donghyuck into a hug before making his way towards the tree under which the picnic baskets were kept.

“I thought this would be kind of perfect for a double date. I hope you don’t mind I called them too.” Jaemin said walking closer to Donghyuck.

“Are you kidding me I love it. You could have told me they were coming though.” Donghyuck said looking over to see Chenle laying flat on his back his head turned towards his left so he could keep looking at Jisung while he talked.

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise then” Jaemin said looping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist their chests barely an inch away.

“I...” 

Jaemin froze in his place as the word left his lips. He studied Donghyuck’s features waiting for Donghyuck to continue with bated breath, the grips of his hands loosening slightly.

“....Thank you” Donghyuck finally said before leaning in to leave a peck at the base of his cheek. Even though Jaemin was disappointed it sparked a new hope inside him. Maybe Donghyuck did love him back.

-

The chirping of birds could be heard at a distance quite a stark difference from the continuous honking of the cars that they were used to. Donghyuck wrapped his arm around Jaemin’s hand watching Chenle and Jisung laughing about something right in front of them. The sky was clear and it was neither too hot nor cold. They had only been there for a few hours but Donghyuck was sure he could live in a place like this forever. He laid his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, looking up at his sharp features that were highlighted perfectly by the sun rays falling on them. 

“Guys, check this out” Jisung called out waving his hand towards them from about a yard away 

Donghyuck stood up straight once again having gained interest in Jisung’s new discovery. Jisung was standing close to the ledge looking down while Chenle was standing behind him shaking his head probably well aware of his boyfriend’s intentions. Jaemin walked closer to Jisung looking over the ledge to see the clear water running down the steep rocks on the other side. The place looked like something right out of a dystopia. 

“Are you sure about this?”Jaemin asked a hand in front of Jisung’s chest.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun” Jisung said jumping on his toes making him seem much younger than he was. 

“Well, I’m in” Jaemin declared pinching Jisung’s cheeks receiving a toothy grin from him in return.

“Even if we assume this is a safe thing to do how are we gonna get back?” Chenle asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Look, there’s a path right there that leads back here.” Jisung said pointing at the rocky terrain that could be used as stairs. 

“I don’t know” Donghyuck said moving closer to the edge to have a look for himself. He wasn’t afraid of heights just not a huge adrenaline junkie.

“You with me?” Jisung asked now turning towards Jaemin.

“Let’s do it” Jaemin replied moving away from the ridge to take off his clothes.

“Are you guys really going to jump off a cliff?” Donghyuck asked with disbelief in his voice as he watched Jisung and Jaemin take off their t-shirts 

“Yeah” they answered in unison as they took off their jeans as well, leaving them in their underwear.

Donghyuck let his eyes stray away from Jaemin’s face down to his toned abs and defined muscles he didn’t know existed. He hadn’t seen him without a shirt before and truthfully he wondered why. Donghyuck didn’t even care that he was shamelessly ogling his boyfriend while Chenle bombarded them with questions like

“What if it’s shallow? What if it has like crocodiles in it?” 

“It’s a waterfall lake there are no crocodiles in it and if it was shallow then we’d be able to see the ground” Jisung said putting all his clothes aside in a bunch while Jaemin calmly folded his own.

“You don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to” Jaemin said patting Jisung as they took a few more steps back. 

Donghyuck stood back as Jaemin and Jisung ran towards the ledge together jumping off of it. Jisung grabbed his knees and pulled it towards his chest while Jaemin put his hands above his head ready to dive in the water. Both Chenle and Donghyuck moved closer to the ridge looking down to see the two of them shouting at the top of their lungs when they resurfaced.

“So are we just supposed to wait here?” Chenle asked Donghyuck not tearing his eyes away from Jisung and Jaemin who looked overly happy swimming around.

“Or we could join them” Donghyuck suggested finally looking up to see Chenle’s reaction. 

“HEADS UP” 

Jaemin looked up to see two bodies barrelling towards them, he put a hand on Jisung’s shoulder pulling him back with himself while moving away from the place of impact. Jisung’s hearty laugh surrounded them as Chenle emerged from the water with his wet hair sticking to his forehead. Jaemin smiled as he saw Jisung clear the hair away from Chenle’s eyes. He looked around to find Donghyuck a sudden sinking feeling taking over him as he frantically searched for him when something pulled at his leg dragging him underwater. 

“You scared me” Jaemin said launching himself on top of a rock that was in the middle of the lake, the rays of the sun falling on the rock warming him up.

“Come on. It’s not like you were gonna die” Donghyuck said placing his hands on Jaemin’s lap.

“That’s not what I was talking about. You didn’t come back up, I thought you drowned” Jaemin said placing a hand on Donghyuck’s cheeks 

“I was afraid” Jaemin added stroking his cheeks.

Donghyuck put his hand on the rock hoisting himself up making Jaemin move back to give him space. Donghyuck turned around placing himself between Jaemin’s legs. He leaned back and rested his head on Jaemin’s bare chest taking in the serenity of their surroundings. Chenle and Jisung were splashing water at each other that occasionally hit them as well. It was almost as if this place was meant for them to find. 

“You do know me” Donghyuck mumbled loud enough for only Jaemin to hear.

“Huh?” Jaemin asked looking down at Donghyuck with uncertainty.

“I loved everything about today” Donghyuck said seeing a smile stretch across Jaemin’s face.

Jaemin rested his hands behind him as he saw Donghyuck sit up, coming back to chest with him before he turned his body slightly to kiss him. Though it was sloppy at first because of the position the passion remained the same. Was he really sharing this moment with Donghyuck or was all of this just a fever dream that would vanish the moment he opened his eyes Jaemin couldn’t quite tell. Jaemin kept his eyes closed trying to retain the high that was brought by Donghyuck’s lips on his. This was his safe place wrapped around Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals got cancelled because of Corona Virus so I wrote this in celebration. I still have college application but they're about a month away so I can still write. So I tried giving you suckers some Nahyuck fluff because why not. Is the cliff scene inspired from IT you ask. Yes, yes it is what about it?   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Also whats your opinion on Nahyuck in this chapter.


	21. Family time

The more he looked at the clock the slower the time seemed to go, the house was practically in chaos while Donghyuck and his sister were sat on his bed playing a board game that Dae hee had found in the storage room. He wasn’t too psyched about it but Dae hee seemed to really want to try the board game covered in dust. He felt bad for not spending as much time with her since the start of the academic year and there was only about a half an hour left until their guests would arrive so how bad could it be. Answer; a lot, there’s nothing he hated more than losing and being outsmarted by a 10 year old at Reversi wasn’t exactly help lift his mood up.

Dae hee turned the last white piece on the board around winning for the third time that night. Donghyuck was boiling with frustration but at the same time his heart warmed up seeing his sister get up and start dancing completely ruining his bed that he made an hour ago but that was okay. That was until she started pointing at him and calling him a loser, continuing to do her victory dance. Donghyuck got up from his bed making his way downstairs to see his mother aggressively wiping the table while his dad set up bowls of snacks on the coffee table in the living room. 

“Did you clean your room?” His mother asked looking up from the work in hand when she saw him standing by the stairs.

“Yes” Donghyuck said rolling his eyes.

“What about Dae, did she....”

“I cleaned hers too” Donghyuck said cutting her off, walking over to the table taking a seat on the chair and placing his arm on the wooden table which is instantly slapped away by his mother.

“Can you relax, you’re acting like the sanitation department is coming over for dinner” Donghyuck added hearing his father chuckle from behind him while his mother gave him the dirtiest look she could probably muster. The door bell rang followed immediately by the timer on the oven making his mom more tensed than before.

“Get the door” Donghyuck’s mother tells him while rushing towards the oven to take out the skillet.

“And please no fighting with their son I know you guys don’t get along very well but just try or be fake, whatever suits you” His dad requested as Donghyuck walked over to the front door of their house.

‘If only they knew’ He thought opening the door to reveal Mrs. Lee with a square dish in her hand covered with foil and a bottle of wine in Mr. Lee’s hand. He bowed politely greeting them both before moving away from the door to let them enter. Right behind them with both his hands in his pockets Mark stood awkwardly while his father tried to make small talk with Donghyuck questioning him about their school life. He gave Donghyuck the signature dad pat on the back before going over to his father handing him the what looked like a rather expensive bottle of wine. 

“You look good today” Donghyuck says leaning his body slightly to the right to touch Mark’s shoulder with his own watching their parents settled down on the couch.

“Uh... thanks” Mark said rubbing his hands together, a tinge of red sweeping across his face.

“You look great too” He added not taking his eyes of the hardwood floor, fidgeting with his fingers.

“You’re an awful liar” Donghyuck uttered patting Mark’s shoulder before making his way towards the kitchen to help his mother out.

“I wasn’t....” Mark starts watching Donghyuck walk away as he just stood there awkwardly for a second before making his way upstairs where he was sure he would find Dae hee somewhere and hopefully she would save him from the awkwardness settling inside him.

-

The soft glow of the chandelier in the centre of the ceiling illuminated the whole room along with several small circular ceiling lights around the corners. The dining room was filled with conversation and laughter, the adults of both families having a gala time discussing about things Donghyuck couldn’t even find himself to care about. Throughout the night Mark had been extremely timid and Donghyuck didn’t really blame him. 

‘You okay?’ Donghyuck mouthed to Mark nudging his leg with his foot from under the table to grab his attention. Mark looks up from the food in front of him, not quite registering what Donghyuck had uttered until he repeated himself mouthing the words slower for him. He simply nodded putting up a small smile on his face which grew more genuine when he saw Donghyuck smile back at him. 

“You guys are cute” Dae hee said butting in between them with a toothy grin plastered on her face as a scoff left Donghyuck’s lips while he shook his head at his sister’s bizarre fascination with the two of them.

“Well, not as cute as you” Mark countered pinching her cheeks with both his hands, her eyes formed a u shape as she giggled making Mark want to protect her at all costs.

“I noticed that Mark and Donghyuck have gotten a lot closer since school started” Mrs. Lee said, both boys looking up at the mention of their name before looking back at each other unsure of what they were supposed to say.

“Oh yes, I always see them spending time together nowadays” Donghyuck’s mother adds in starting to talk about all the times Mark had been over to their house in the last few months making them both freeze when she starts telling Mark’s mother about the time they had a ‘sleep over’.

“I guess they’re practically like brothers now” Mark’s mom spoke up making Donghyuck choke on his glass of water as he sees Mark looking at his plate picking at his food as he so desperately hoped they would change the topic much to his dismay there was one more person who felt the need to share their thoughts as well. 

“No they’re not, they’re boyfriends” It was Mark’s turn to choke now, everyone at the turning to look towards her with perplexity. 

“Neither, we’re just friends. We only hung out because we had.....projects together.” Donghyuck finally speaks up waving his hands around bringing their attention towards him.

“We’re not that close. I mean I don’t even know his middle name” Donghyuck added fanning himself by pulling the collars of his shirt, his heart racing a million miles an hour.

“Mark doesn’t have a middle name” Mr. Lee said breaking the momentary silence that loomed over them.

“I had no clue. That’s just little I know about him” Donghyuck uttered far too quickly chuckling at the end of the sentence watching their parents nod along in confusion.

“But...” 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Donghyuck said laughing nervously as he interrupted Dae hee pulling her by the hand to the living room.

“You can’t tell them about us” Donghyuck said turning towards his sister once they were out of earshot

“Why not?” Dae hee demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

“Because my parents don’t know about me and Donghyuck” Mark said coming out of the dining room right after them. 

“Why haven’t you told them?” 

“Cause they’re homophobic” Mark simply said seeing Dae hee’s eyes narrow in confusion.

“She doesn’t know what that means does she?” He asks his words now directed towards Donghyuck who shook his head before placing his hands on his knee and bending down to get to his sister’s height as he said

“His parents hate gay people” 

“Why?” Dae hee asks getting increasingly confused looking between the two teenagers.

“Just because” Donghyuck said rubbing her back knowing full well she’s not going to be able to understand the situation.

“That doesn’t make sense” Dae hee spoke up her voice getting shriller as it rises.

“I know it doesn’t” Mark said holding both sides of Dae hee’s shoulder in his hands bending down to come face to face with her as well.

“Just please don’t bring us up in front of them” Mark adds gesturing between him and Donghyuck.

“Okay. But what about mom and dad can I tell them?” Dae hee asks her eyes lighting up again only to instantly drop again when Mark and Donghyuck both yelled ‘NO’ at the same time taking Dae hee as well themselves by surprise.

“Look, mom and dad may let it slip while talking to his parents and that could get Mark into a lot of trouble. You don’t want him to get into trouble do you?” Donghyuck asks almost pleading to his sister at this point to keep all of this to herself which was quite a lot to ask from a 10 year old. She looked back at Mark who was standing up straight now before shaking her head like a wet dog.

“Promise me you will not talk about this in front of anyone else” Donghyuck asks putting his pinky finger out which Dae hee accepts wrapping her own pinkie around his mumbling a small ‘promise’ before making her way back into the dining room. They both look at each other chuckling silently at the situations they seemed to get themselves into. 

-

Since it was a school night they left a little early also because of the fact that Dae hee fell asleep on the dinner table. He carried her to her room putting her down on her bed and covering her with the blanket before ruffling her hair lightly, closing the lights in the room. Having to bring Dae hee up to her room also worked great as an excuse since he didn’t have to say goodbye to Mark’s family which was always filled with awkward tight lipped smiles and goodbyes. The get together was finally over allowing Donghyuck to go back to his room, change into his pyjamas and watch Netflix until he fell asleep. He made himself comfortable on his bed putting his phone on charge when a message alert popped up on his screen. 

**Mark: ******

********

********

**I miss you already ******

********

********

Donghyuck smiled closing his phone and putting it on his bed side table before putting on the first TV show that was on his continue watching list, leaning back on the stack of pillows behind him the smile from his face not wavering once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm uploading after a long time. Sorry for that, I tried my hand at writing a one shot for the first time on the Markhyuck summer fight and it turned out so long lmao. Well you guys can check it out if you want in other news we're very close to the ending now and I'm getting excited. Let me know how you feel about the chapter and as always comment, they really make my day ngl


	22. Rooftop Betrayal

The crimson coloured leaves adorned the side walk, crunching sounds were heard everywhere as shoes met the ground. The cold wind blew past the entrance of the restaurant making Donghyuck fold his arms, cursing himself for just wearing a simple long sleeved t-shirt. Even though it was close to midnight the street was still alight with people going back home and cars that were stuck in the minimal traffic, most probably because it was Friday night. Donghyuck pulls his sleeves over his fingers folding his arms once again when a pair of hands finds their way around his waist. Jaemin rests his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder closing his eyes momentarily as he savoured the feeling of having him this close. 

“Are you cold?” Jaemin asked looking at his side profile while his hands rested firmly at the base of the brunettes torso. 

“No” Donghyuck claimed shivering slightly when a cold breeze blew past them.

Jaemin quietly chuckled before taking off his jacket and putting it over Donghyuck’s shoulder and zipping it up for him once he had slipped his arms through them. Jaemin smiled to himself, his eyes falling over the tinge of red decorated on Donghyuck’s cheeks making him look like a shy anime girl. Just the sight of him being pouty because of the cold weather made Jaemin want to smother him with kisses. Instead he settled for intertwining their hands together as they walked through the semi-crowded streets. 

“We just passed your car.” Donghyuck said looking at Jaemin and back towards his car.

“Yeah, I thought maybe we should take a walk” Jaemin said pulling him closer by his hand. 

“You have to be kidding me” 

“I just thought it would be nice to walk around a little” Jaemin said bringing up their interlinked hands to his face and placing a kiss on the back of Donghyuck’s palm before adding “together”

“Fine but I’m only agreeing cause you’re cute” Donghyuck uttered holding onto Jaemin’s arm with his free hand.

Jaemin grinned down at him placing a small kiss on his temple as they walked side by side the cold air nipping at their skin while they relished in the warmth of each other’s presence. The lights in the windows dimmed around them as people called it a day. The atmosphere was eerily calm but it still settled a sense of peace in Donghyuck’s mind as he pushed away every other thought out of his mind. He looked sideways at Jaemin studying his features when he noticed a similar looking building in the corner of his eyes. Donghyuck looked towards the 4 story apartment block when a sudden what he believed to be harmless idea struck him. Donghyuck started running inside the alleyway right in front of it pulling Jaemin along with him who was more than surprised at his unanticipated enthusiasm. 

Donghyuck broke apart from him going towards what looked like the fire escape of a pretty shady looking building. Even before Jaemin could say anything Donghyuck had already climbed over the barricade around the stairs making his way up before stopping and gesturing Jaemin to follow him. Jaemin looked around the place and up at the structure watching Donghyuck go further up. He whispered yells “LEE DONGHYUCK” before following him anyways looking downwards constantly to make sure he doesn’t miss a step on the completely iron clad set of steps. Donghyuck stepped onto the rooftop finally turning back to see Jaemin right behind him with a confused expression on his face, panting lightly.

“What are we doing here?” Jaemin asked almost tripping on the last step before coming up beside the honey skinned boy. 

“Well this is sort of my haven”   
“I like coming here. It’s calm and peaceful and it’s probably the only place I can truly call my own” Donghyuck added thinking back to the words Mark had said and reciting them to Jaemin as he took a seat on the ledge. 

“Do you come here often?” Jaemin asked wiping the ground with his hand before sitting down beside him.

“You could say that” Donghyuck answered looking ahead at the vast empty sky, only to be disturbed by a blaring car horn. 

“Is there a special reason why you like this place” Jaemin asked tangling their legs together as they swung off the edge. 

“Everything is just so much more beautiful from up here” Donghyuck replied letting out a dreamy sigh

“Like you” Donghyuck added tilting his head to the side. 

“Are you calling me ugly?” Jaemin said both of them breaking into a fit of laughter a wave of comfort and familiarity washing over them. 

Jaemin drew his clothes closer to his body tucking his hands in his jeans pocket as the humid yet cold air hit the exposed parts of his skin making a shiver run down his back. He put his left leg over Jaemin’s moving his body closer to him. Donghyuck rubbed his hands together and pressed them on either side of the blonde boys face receiving a giggle in return. Jaemin licked his lips looking over Donghyuck’s face that was practically red by now because of the decreasing temperature. His eyes gracing over the minute details on the other boys face, the crinkle at the corner of his eyes when he smiled, the pull at the corner of his lips and the moles that scattered his face and neck. Jaemin leaned in closing the space between them, his hand finding its way on top of Donghyuck’s thigh that lay on top of his while Donghyuck’s hands slipped down to the nape of his neck. Even though it wasn’t their first time and even though he was used to this it still alight a thousand fires inside Jaemin’s chest as their tongues moved in sync pulling him deeper into the pit less feeling of love. 

-

The almost empty streets, the street vendor at the corner of the street selling corndogs and the smell of freshly brewed coffee coming from the cafe open 24/7 usually always helped lift Mark’s mood up and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling much better than he did just moments ago. But the more he walked the more lost he felt. This was what he did every time he fought with his parents so it wasn’t unusual for him to be out roaming in the streets at night, it was actually becoming more of a common affair than he would like it to be. Even though they ended on a bad note he knew the moment the sun breaks the horizon they will resort to pretending this night didn’t happen at all.

His feet touched metal as he slowly made his way up to the top, it irked him just how familiar this felt. One of the reasons he loved coming to this place was because of the calm and quiet it provided which seemed to be quite sparse in his life currently. Sitting on top of the building looking down at the city everything seemed so clear and perfect and just for a little while Mark always let himself believe it was, thinking that maybe just maybe if he pushed all his feelings away it would disappear. He buried his hands in his jacket pocket drawing in a deep breath before stepping onto the landing. 

The sound of people talking took him out of his trance, his eyes landing onto the two figures in front of him. Mark blinked rapidly, a sense of hurt washing over him. The sight in front of him inadvertently made him take a step back, his waist hitting the railing of the staircase. The whole situation hit him like a train the moment he saw Haechan getting up from his position, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Mark took off in a sprint running down the stairs without a second thought. He quickly retraced his steps hurrying out of there his head bursting with the images of just moments ago. Usually he would stop by the cafe and buy an iced coffee while returning home but the only thing he wanted to do right now was run as far away from what he thought of as his safe place. He knew they weren’t together and even though he should be used to it he wasn’t. Slowing down when he was far enough he rested his back onto a nearby wall and for the first time since the bet started he was starting to see Jaemin’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry I've been busy with college entrance tests and I still have a few left actually. I finally got some time to write so here you go. I'm quite close to the ending so I don't wanna stop now. I will try updating again soon. Well let me know what you think of this chapter


	23. The course of true love never did run smooth

The day seemed gloomier than usual, the gray clouds gathered above them covering the sun from view. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky followed by a loud rumble signalling the onset of a rainstorm. Donghyuck felt like the world was complementing his mood as he looked out the window at the puddles of rainwater from last night’s shower. He pulled his hoodie on top of his head as they neared the school entrance worried it may get drenched even before he enters first period. Donghyuck sat up in alert when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he immediately took it out with a little bit of discomfort since he was still wearing the seatbelt and he always kept his phone in his back pocket. He flipped it around to see a notification for a text message sent by Renjun which simply read 

Renjun:  
You two better be coming  
I’ll kill you if you make me go through 2 hours of PE alone

Donghyuck closed his phone putting it in his jacket pocket instead. He had tried calling and texting Mark but received radio silence in return. He did feel guilty about what he did, he hadn’t expected Mark to ever find out about it and what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him. Donghyuck looked out the window once again, a single droplet trickling down the side of it. His attention was only brought back to reality when Jeno switched off the radio, stepping out of the car. Donghyuck followed behind closely still deep in thought about what he was supposed to do next.

“You okay?” Jeno asked coming closer to Donghyuck, wrapping an arm over his shoulder as he peeked under his hood to get a look at his face. 

“Uhm” Donghyuck muttered nodding his head, his eyes still fixed on the ground. There were a hundred things clouding his mind and a part of him didn’t even want to see Mark. He never wanted to hurt Mark’s feelings and now that he had he didn’t know if he would be able to take it if Mark just stopped being his usual self around him. 

-

The hall was practically full as a few more students poured in wearing their sports uniforms which was blue and white with the school logo on one corner of it. While everyone was either busy complaining about the weather and how they can’t play outside or just chatting with their friends Donghyuck found himself looking at the entrance waiting for a certain someone to enter. 

“Hellooo” Chenle called out waving his hand in front of his friends face.

Donghyuck blinked a few times focusing his attention on Chenle, who kept snapping his fingers in front of the older’s face. Donghyuck held Chenle’s wrist in his hands pushing him away and pretending to be annoyed. The signature dolphin like laugh entered his ears bringing an instant smile onto his face as Renjun informed them about some random gossip he had heard recently which Donghyuck couldn’t care less about as his eyes drifted to the door again. Mark had his eyes fixed on his phone screen as he walked right past him towards Lucas who was talking to Jeno with his one arm holding onto a basketball while the other kept moving to insinuate his words.

Donghyuck kept unmindfully nodding his head at Renjun’s words, tapping his feet impatiently on the hardwood floors. Donghyuck looked back at his friends realizing they had switched to talking in Chinese and were paying him as much attention as he was paying them. He took this opportunity to slip off towards where Mark was still staring down at his phone which you weren’t even supposed to have on you during PE. Donghyuck looked at the two doorways leading inside the hall before holding Mark by the arm and waving at the other two. 

“Can I borrow him for a minute?” Donghyuck asked already pulling Mark away from them towards the corridor. Jeno simply nodded while Lucas looked from Mark to Donghyuck before giving them a small nod and going back to focusing on Jeno.

“What?” Mark asked gritting his teeth, pulling his hand free from Donghyuck’s hold.

“Can we please talk?” Donghyuck asked lowering his tone of voice to match Mark’s 

“I have nothing to say to you” Mark said averting his eyes away from Donghyuck’s gaze.

“Just give me two minutes” Donghyuck pleaded holding Mark’s hand with both of his. 

“What could you possibly say in two minutes that would make this any better” Mark whisper yelled stealing a glance around him to make sure they were out of earshot.

“I...” 

“Thought so” Mark uttered starting to walk away only to be pulled back with a hand on his wrist.

“Just give me a chance... please” Mark wanted to just walk away, he wanted to be cold but just looking at Haechan made his heart do flips. The longer he looked at his eyes, seeing guilt flashing in his eyes the more he could feel his walls melting away and he hated himself for not being more stubborn. Mark closed his eyes momentarily simply nodding trying not to focus on the younger’s puppy dog eyes.

Donghyuck looked around once again deciding it was better for them to have this conversation outside. Before Mark knew he was being pulled by his hand towards the exit that led to the field which was probably completely wet because of the ongoing showers throughout the day. He could feel himself breaking apart the moment he looked down at their hands, tightening the grip around the brunette’s fingers ever so slightly. He didn’t know why he was so forgiving of Haechan’s action and even though a part of him didn’t want to, he knew they would end up making amends and he would end up hurt once again but at this point he had no strength in him to fight off these overwhelming feelings that seemed to be getting more and more destructive. 

They stepped onto the muddy grass covering their heads with their hands; it was just drizzling now making it easier for them to go outside just for a little while. Donghyuck quickened his pace going under the bleachers to shelter them from the rain. The water running down the side of the stands being the only thing to be heard as Mark tried to calm his already beating heart. 

“Look I know there isn’t an excuse for this..” Donghyuck starts being interrupted by a scoff escaping Mark’s lips. 

“I didn’t think it would hurt you” Donghyuck added fumbling with his hands not sure if he should touch the boy in front of him.

“There’s a lot of things you didn’t think would hurt me” Mark said looking down at his shoes giving his everything into keeping his composure.

“What’s the point of all this? Why would you take him to _my_ special place?” Mark added the anger clear in his voice. Donghyuck reached his hand out forward to hold Mark which only made Mark step back trying to get away from his reach.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out” 

“I...” Mark stutters letting out a laugh before continuing 

“You know in the 6 years I’ve known that place you’re the first person I took there”

“I’m sorry I really am...”

“No, you don’t get it. I trusted you with something important to me” Mark says taking a deep breath before adding

“I trusted you with part of me and all you’ve done so far is walk all over me” Mark could feel the tears sting his eyes as he went on

“Why is it so hard to choose?” Mark yelled out making Donghyuck flinch instinctively. 

“I... I don’t know” Donghyuck said looking right at Mark, the expression on his face pricking at Donghyuck’s heart.

“If you don’t like me tell me. Just tell me if you don't want this. I'll be hurt of course I would, but I won't be hurting every day. Stop playing with me” Mark says moving further away when Donghyuck goes to cup his face leaving him standing there with his hands hanging in the middle.

“I like you of course I do...”

“But you like him too? Is that your answer?” Mark speaks up the tears clouding his eyes threatening to fall any minute. Mark simply nodded looking down at the ground when he was met with silence from Donghyuck’s part.

“Well I’m done. I’m done having my self worth get destroyed because you refuse to make a choice. So yeah it’s me or him” 

“I...I thought you were okay with this” Donghyuck said stepping a little closer to him hoping it doesn’t tick him off again.

“Well I’m not. I’m tired of making you a priority when you just treat me like an accessory.” Mark spits out, the red hot tears he had been holding back flowing down his cheek. Donghyuck moved closer to him taking Mark’s hand into his. The sight of Mark crying in front of him looking so vulnerable made him feel even worse about himself. 

Mark looked up to see Donghyuck’s eyes welling up as well and he really wondered why he was playing a game that he may not win. It was just a sick joke he wish would end. Mark looks down at their hands placing the palm of Donghyuck’s hand on top of his chest, his heart starting to beat faster the moment he looked into Donghyuck’s eyes. He wanted to say it so badly and he really would mean it.

“I love you” 

Donghyuck could feel the heat crawling up his skin when he heard those words coming out of Mark’s mouth. The rain seemed to get heavier, the pounding of the rain falling on the seats above matching the one in his chest. Donghyuck fisted his hand that was on Mark’s chest pressing his lips on the others harshly. All of his thoughts turned into mush when he felt Mark’s lips moved along with his making him feel everything and nothing all at once. Donghyuck snaked his hand around Mark’s neck running his fingers through his hair as he felt the now cold tears brush against his cheeks. Donghyuck pulled away resting his head against Mark’s before saying

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally got time to write yay. Also as ive said before in this story no one is a good guy, no ones perfect just like no one irl is perfect either. So yeah if you think the characters are so messad up well theyre meant to be. Also I just realized that I my have some young reader so I just want to make it clear that I do not condone such behaviour. Also let me know what you thought about this chapter.  
> Happy Reading!!!


	24. One step forward Two steps back

The pavement heated up as noon approached, the scorching sun a stark contrast to the cool weather inside Donghyuck’s house which was cold enough for him to wear a sweatshirt in mid July. Saturdays were usually a relaxing time for him because none of his family were home during the day time. But today was definitely much more stressful than he had anticipated it to be. Donghyuck had promised Mark that he would end things with Jaemin but even as he waited with bated breath with a half prepared speech in his head he felt a pit at the bottom of his stomach grow. He knew he had to do it, he just didn’t know how to.

Donghyuck kept pacing around the living room as he waited for a knock on the front door. While he was fidgeting with his fingers he realized how it had almost become a ritual for them to meet every week at his house cuddled in front of the sofa watching a new movie or binging a show and it was the one day of the week he always looked forward to. Donghyuck took in a deep breath and shook his head trying to calm his nerves. 

His attention was quickly diverted when he heard steps on the other side of the door. He rushed over to the entrance and opened the door to reveal Jaemin with his hand in a fist suspended in front of him. He smiled his usual bright smile as he stepped closer to Donghyuck and placed a small peck on his lip. Jaemin smelled like cherries and coke and everything about him screamed comfort. 

Every inch of Donghyuck wanted to go in for another kiss but he stopped himself and instead shut the door as he watched Jaemin walk over to the couch in the middle of the room. Donghyuck didn’t know why but he could already feel a smile creeping up his face when he saw Jaemin excitedly talk about his day. He watched as Jaemin unzipped his hoodie and pulled out a pack of chips from within showing it off to Donghyuck as if it was a prize and then hugging it closer. 

“I thought we could be nostalgic today” Jaemin said pulling a pack of pocky sticks from his back pocket the smile on his face never once faltering. 

“How is this nostalgic I eat it every day” Donghyuck said settling down on the couch in front of him with both of his feet up. 

“First of all that’s super unhealthy and second of all... Sleepovers” Jaemin uttered reaching in his front pocket to pull out another snack and throwing all of it on Donghyuck’s lap. 

“How many did you bring?” Donghyuck asked trying to sound annoyed but the smile on his face only grew bigger. 

“I have more in the car” Jaemin bluntly stated pointing towards where his car was parked right outside the house.

“Do you want me to go get it?” he asked taking of his hoodie completely.

“Are you really asking me that question?” Is all Donghyuck says giving him an uninterested look.

“I’ll be right back” 

Donghyuck followed Jaemin with his eyes thinking back to their pre adolescent times when they used to have sleepovers almost all the time. It was an unsaid rule among them that no matter whose house it took place in, the other would be responsible for sneaking in snacks. They would spent the entire night trying to eat all of it and then end up feeling sick but at the time the satisfaction derived from it overpowered the discomfort. 

It was truly baffling just how much everything had changed and not all for the better. Things were so much less complicated back then and he could feel himself craving that simplicity yet knowing it’s something that he could never hope to achieve again. Jaemin walked in once again closing the front door with his feet with a plastic bag full of old school snacks in his hand, including some he hadn’t seen in a long time or had forgotten the taste of. 

“You know what’s really weird?” Jaemin said putting down the bag beside the coffee table and lying down on the couch with his head on Donghyuck’s lap.

“What?”

“I remember a lot of moments we spent together but I still for the life of me I can’t remember how we met.” Jaemin uttered looking up at Donghyuck.

“Not at all?” Donghyuck asked running his hand through the blonde strands of hair that was spread on his lap.

“Well I mean I know we met when we were 8, I know we met in school but the what the hell did we say to each other the first time we talked what exactly did I say that made you go hey fuck the other kids I wanna be friends with this dude” Jaemin spoke up opening the bag of chips which was on the ground near the legs of the couch while Donghyuck tried to stifle a laugh.

“Well I think it was during the break. You came and sat on the table I was sitting on probably because you thought I was lonely or something. I don’t know what you said or what happened next but we were friends.” Donghyuck said leaning back on his hand and heaving a sigh as he recalled their time spent together before Jaemin left the country. 

“I mean you still are a child” Donghyuck added pinching Jaemin’s cheek to which he just rolled his eyes.

Jaemin got up from his position and sat down in front of the other, mirroring his posture. He carefully takes a hold of Donghyuck’s hand and presses a kiss on it watching a tint of red splash across his face. It always made him happy to see the brunette flustered since it rarely ever happened. 

Donghyuck just stared at him as he kept talking. In all honesty he couldn’t comprehend half the things he said but seeing him happy made him happy so he would always nod his head and pretend to understand. His eyes momentarily shifted towards a photo frame behind Jaemin on the side table. It was a family portrait they took during their vacation this year. His heart started thumping in his chest again as Mark’s face drifted through his mind. Jaemin was currently sitting right in front of Donghyuck barely inches apart. He was playing with Donghyuck’s fingers as he went on about something his mom had said that morning. 

Looking at the slight smile on his face and his beautiful eyes that would become wide every time he was too engrossed into something Donghyuck no longer had the heart to tell Jaemin about Mark or the fact that he was now technically in a relationship with two people. The longer he looked at their intertwined hands the more it dawned on him just how much he would be hurting not only him but Mark as well if he didn’t make a decision or even if he did. 

-

Only the muffled sound of rain falling on the surface of their house could be heard now. It wasn’t hot but the rain did bring a lot of humidity which Donghyuck absolutely hated. He removed the latex gloves from his hands and put them beside the sink, switching off the lights in the kitchen. He then proceeded to switch off the rest of the lights that were on in the house when he heard a staggered knock on his door. He was about to ignore the sound thinking it might have been something falling over outside when he heard it again this time a little louder. He quickly retraced his steps making his way towards the front door without bothering to switch the lights back on again since the lights on the porch outside were always on. Donghyuck mentally cursed whoever was on the other side of the door for disturbing them so close to midnight as he undid the lock and swung the door open and eyed the drenched figure in front of him. 

“Mark-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have excuse tbh I'm just sorry I had zero inspiration to write but since I want to finish it bcs I also have a sequel in mind I have taken an oath to finish it within this month so stick around for that. Also let me know about who do you ship more now Markhyuck or Nahyuck


	25. Out of the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight coming out angst

He blinked a few times when he was engulfed into a tight, wet hug. The water from Mark’s drenched clothes dripped down to the floor as he clutched onto the back of Donghyuck’s collar, his face fixed at the nape of his neck. The rain was now beating harder against the house as a wave of light flashed across the sky followed by a loud rumbling sound.

“Ma-ark what happened?” Donghyuck asked a little taken aback as he felt the tears fall at the crook of his neck. Mark only held on tighter when he felt Donghyuck’s arms wrap around him burying his face further into the side of his neck.

“Is everything okay?” Donghyuck asked stroking the older boys back as he shook his head in response.

“I hate my parents” Mark quietly mumbled into Donghyuck’s shoulder before lightly pushing him away. He could clearly see the worry and confusion etched on Donghyuck’s face when he moved away from him, taking a seat on the couch.

“What happened?” 

“I came out to them” Mark says after clearing his throat 

“I think you can tell how it went” He added motioning towards himself. 

Mark ran a hand through his slightly wet hair before leaning back on the sofa. His shirt was sticking to his torso while the leather jacket he was sporting did little to shield him from the cold weather. Donghyuck breathed out a sigh as he looked down to see his own crinkled shirt with multiple splotches on them. He closed the front door lightly before moving closer to where Mark was. 

“How’d you get so wet?” Donghyuck asked putting his hand on Mark’s puffy face covered in rainwater and now slightly dried tears.

“I parked a little far cause there was no empty spot nearby” Mark croaked out relaxing into Donghyuck’s touch. The feeling of absolute panic and hurt that seemed to dominate his mind just moments ago started to subside just a little when Donghyuck sat down beside him, holding Mark close to his chest without asking any further questions, giving him the choice to either continue talking or simply seek comfort in his touch.

“I don’t know what I expected to be honest, why did I even tell them? I knew they wouldn’t be accepting...” Mark uttered resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder feeling the wet patch formed by his tears stick to the side of his face. 

“But you wanted them to be” Donghyuck completed the sentence looking down at the boy clinging onto him. 

“Of course I wanted them to be” Mark quietly voiced out fidgeting with the bottom hem of Donghyuck’s t-shirt. 

“What did they say?” Donghyuck asked focusing on Mark’s expression hoping he hadn’t crossed a line.

“You know the usual” Mark said sitting up straight with his hands joined in front of him before adding 

“You’re too young to know....  
You can’t like both men and women....”

“And the worst of all.... It’s not right” Mark finished hanging his head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry” Donghyuck said in a soft voice consoling him by rubbing his back lightly.

“It’s fine. At least I know Johnny doesn’t hate me” Mark said taking off his jacket, revealing the back of his white t-shirt that was completely untouched by water. 

“I’m sure they don’t hate you” 

“I wouldn’t be here if they didn’t” Mark spit out with clenched teeth. 

“They didn’t kick me out or anything it’s just I couldn’t stay there while they debated my existence” Mark answered running a hand through his messy hair. 

“If you knew they were going to react this way why did you tell them?” Donghyuck questioned rubbing circles with his thumb at the back of Mark’s hand.

“It’s just.... all this time I’ve lived life pretending to be someone I’m not and I can’t bear it anymore” 

“I hate playing sports, I hate going to parties and... my favourite colour is pink” Mark exasperatedly adds picking at his monochromatic clothes which seemed to be his standard style all throughout school. 

Donghyuck lets out a small laugh looking over the others dimly lit face; the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth not going unnoticed. Donghyuck interlocked their hands together and gave him a smile as genuine as he could render.

“The thing is for me to become my true self I can’t keep hiding such a big part of me from the people I love the most” Mark said giving him a small nod before placing his other hand on top of Haechan’s.

“I’m proud of you” Donghyuck said rubbing his shoulder blade, the small smile looming on Mark’s face making him light up as well. 

“By the way can I stay with...”

“Of course you can” Donghyuck says halting him mid way before adding

“Mom loves you remember?”

“Also she doesn’t know I’m gay yet” Mark said letting out a chuckle the first time that night.

“She does now” A voice called out making both of them look back to see Donghyuck’s mom standing near the staircase with a thin cardigan wrapped around her frame. 

“MOM-” Donghyuck cried out trying to dismiss her with his hands. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I came downstairs and heard you two talking...” She explained padding over towards where they were taking a seat on top of the coffee table in front of them. 

“It’s okay I don’t mind you knowing” Mark said shaking his head lightly.

“I hope you know that even if you’re parents don’t accept you, we do. All of us love you no matter what” 

“And you’re always welcomed to stay here” she spoke up patting the top of Mark’s head with a warm smile spread across her face. 

“Thank you” Mark mumbled drawing in a sharp breath as he looked at her gratefully.

“Let’s talk more about this tomorrow. You can take Donghyuck’s room and Donghyuck can sleep in his sister’s room” 

“We can stay in the same room. I don’t mind” Mark spoke up as she got up from where she was previously sitting.

“Yeah... No” Donghyuck’s mother laughed out ruffling the teenage boys hair before walking away.

“Let’s get you changed” Donghyuck voiced out, picking up his strewn jacket from the floor. 

-

Donghyuck sat down at the corner of his bed wearing a fresh new shirt while Mark changed in the bathroom attached to his room. Mark’s jacket was draped over the revolving chair in front of his desk in hopes it would dry off by the coming morning. Donghyuck calmly watches as the door of his bathroom clicks open, introducing a tired Mark who rubs his hair with a towel with one hand and covers his mouth with the other as he stifles a yawn. 

Donghyuck eyes him as Mark walks over, dropping the towel in his hand at the end of the bed before moving over to where Donghyuck was sitting barely a feet away. There was something so beautiful about the way Haechan was looking at him with his dark brown eyes that glistened in the faint light of the bedside lamp. They were like freshly brewed coffee in the morning, it awakened in him something he did not know he possessed. 

Resting both of his hand on either side of the boy he leaned in carefully capturing his lips in a slow yet captivating kiss. The way Haechan’s hands roamed his front trying to hold onto any and every part of him only made him fall deeper into the addiction that was Lee Donghyuck. Donghyuck tried to break apart the kiss pulling away slightly only to be pulled back into it by a hand at the back of his head. Every part of him wanted to comply with Mark yet a small part of him knew they had to stop. 

“You... should... get... some... sleep” Donghyuck uttered between kisses and even though Mark hummed along to it nothing in their actions showed that either of them wanted it to end. 

“You should really go to sleep” Donghyuck said finally pulling away after a good few minutes practically out of breath. “You need the rest” He added holding Mark’s face between his palms rubbing his cheeks with his thumb. Mark simply nodded in agreement getting into the bed that smelled exactly like the boy he couldn’t help but love. 

“Good night” Donghyuck said in an almost whisper like tone as he switched off the lights to his room where Mark’s entire stance screamed for him to join him. Even so he closed the door behind him hearing a small “Good night” in return.

As he lay in his sisters bed looking up at the bright pastel coloured ceiling every ounce of him wanted to go back to his room and pull Mark close to him and relish in his presence. But he knew that after everything that happened tonight he needed the time and space to think for himself also there was no way he was going to go against his mom’s word. He maybe impulsive but he wasn’t stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally finished this chapter. Well this was one of the sort of milder chapter the next ones are probably gonna have more angst *evil author laugh* Let me know what you feel about this chapter


	26. Opening Up

Donghyuck stepped into the marble-floored cafe announcing his entry with the little ding of the bell hanging by the entrance. The place was almost empty except for a few customers one of whom was working on their laptop in one far corner near the floor length window while the other was a couple holding hands over the table while they talked in a hushed tone. Donghyuck took a seat a few tables that wasn’t much far from the door, so that he could be easily recognized. Not that it would be an issue since there were exactly six people in the 90s themed cafe including the servers. 

Donghyuck ordered a simple Iced Americano for himself as he waited calmly in the booth with shiny new leather seats that looked completely out of place with the rest of the blue decor. Donghyuck tapped his fingers on the table, his other hand scrolling through his phone when he heard the chime of the bell by the door. He slipped his phone in his front pocket as Jeno slipped into the booth across from him giving him a small smile.

“What’s up” Jeno asks making himself comfortable in the somewhat cramped booth with just enough leg space. 

“Everything okay?” He adds putting his hands on the table when no response comes from Donghyuck who was currently massaging his fingers.

“I just felt like we haven’t really spent a lot of time together this year” Donghyuck says sitting upright to look less nervous.

“Yeah, me too. I feel like we haven’t gotten a break since school started” Jeno chirps out giving Donghyuck his trademark eye smile that accentuated all his best features. 

“I just also needed someone to talk to” Donghyuck lets out heaving out a sigh as he tries to wear a somewhat sincere smile on his face. Jeno simply nods putting all of his attention on the boy in front of him who was visibly sweating as he started to speak.

-

Three cups of coffee each and practically a whole meal later Donghyuck and Jeno sat at the same booth head in their hands as Donghyuck kept narrating his complicated love life that Jeno wonders why he didn’t have the slightest clue of until this very day. The cafe was now filled with a few more people that had come in during their conversation while the ones who were here before them were long gone. 

“Am I a horrible person?” Donghyuck asked ending his recital.

“Yes, yes you are” Jeno replied unabashed as he saw Donghyuck hang his head even lower into the palm of his hands. 

“What the fuck hyuck” 

“I know” Donghyuck utters running his hands through his hair partly in frustration and partly out of sheer guilt.

“Who else have you told about this?” Jeno asks leaning back into the somewhat uncomfortable booth.

“No one” Donghyuck said breathing out a sigh. 

“So Jaemin has absolutely no clue?” Jeno questions to which Donghyuck simply shakes his head in response. 

“I was going to tell him...” 

“Don’t” Jeno says interrupting him in the middle. 

“Don’t?” Donghyuck asks looking up at his best friend with perplexed eyes. 

“You’re going to break up with him anyways” Jeno said looking at Donghyuck with suspicious eyes and adding

“You are going to break up with him right?” 

“Yes......yes?” Donghyuck said muttering the last part practically under his breath. 

“Well then, don’t ruin his sense of self worth, you already messed up Mark’s” 

“I didn’t call you here just so you can make me feel even worse about myself” Donghyuck spoke out hanging his head even further into his hands.

“No, what I’m doing is holding you accountable for your actions something clearly no one has done in a while” 

“I know. Believe me I hate myself more than anyone else right now” Donghyuck said an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

Silence fell between them as they searched for anything to say. Even if he didn’t keep the current situation in mind, Jeno had realized just how distant they had become in the past few months with Donghyuck opting to come to school with Jaemin or Mark and sometimes even alone and the only time they talked were during classes and that too barely. It was almost as if he had missed out on a chunk of his so called best friends life. And it wasn’t just Donghyuck he had felt distant too. He almost fell like he didn’t quite know his closest friends anymore and learning about the mess that Donghyuck had gotten himself into, he wonders what the other two must have been up to. And the fact that he didn’t know bothers him to no end. 

“So did mark know about this... like all this time?” Jeno asked relaxing in his current position while taking a sip from his now lukewarm coffee. 

“Yeah, actually this was all pretty much his idea and he said he was okay with it too....” Donghyuck said momentarily looking up to see judgemental eyes trained on him

“Don’t look at me like that”

“I didn’t do anything” Jeno uttered putting his hands up in mock defence. 

“You’re giving me the same look my aunt gave me when I gained five pounds” Donghyuck retorted pointing his index finger at Jeno as the boy simply smiled at him, shaking his head as he took another sip of his drink.

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell anyone for so long. How did no one know about this?” Jeno enquired once again sitting upright in his position on the cramped booth. 

“Well Lucas knew” Donghyuck said his beating heart coming to a steady rhythm as Jeno’s hostile expressions turned into a more concerned one.

“huh?”

“I mean he sort of walked in on us and I think Mark probably told him something. I don’t really know” Donghyuck muttered coming to a stop when the softened look on Jeno’s face changed once again to something he couldn’t quite make out.

“Damn, he must hate you” Jeno finally voiced out loud, a small smile dwindling at the corner of his lips.

“He does. It’s not a secret” Donghyuck said as the two friends puffed out a giggle.

“Look I don’t know if you’re having second thoughts and I don’t care who you choose. Just choose one” Jeno said switching his tone of voice to a more warm one before adding

“You’ll definitely break one heart. Don’t break two”

Donghyuck simply nodded his head to the words as Jeno asked one of the waiters to bring their bill which was definitely going to almost empty his wallet. He closed his eyes for a moment as he recalled both Mark and Jaemin’s faces that he had memorized quite a while back. The more he thought about them the more his heart wringed at the thought of having to either break his childhood best friends aka his current boyfriends heart or the guy who had seemingly found his way into Donghyuck’s life and refused to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a small chapter I thought of making it longer but it seems better that way. Well brace yourselves for the next chapter. Also sorry for the delays in uploading been hella stressed with college lately


	27. The Revelation

A couple of leafs flew by the ground as a cold wind brushed against Donghyuck’s face. The sun was covered with clouds but he could still feel its slight warmth on the skin of his hands. Donghyuck looked around him taking in a deep breath as he sat almost lifelessly still on the Park Bench where the memories of him and Jaemin playing in the playground in front of his eyes kept cramming in his head. Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to get up and leave or hope he would get a text from Jaemin that the blonde haired boy wouldn’t be able to come. Because now that the day was here he no longer had any of the clarity, he previously held no matter how little it had been. The longer Donghyuck sat their waiting for him the more his nerves got to him. 

He kept twirling his phone in his hand to anxious to even open it. Donghyuck wonders if he’s ever been this overwhelmed before and if he was to be true to himself he wouldn’t be here if he had the choice. He looked up from his lap once again his eyes landing on the swing set in the middle of the playground where two girls were currently swinging on it at full speed probably competing against one another. His mind trailed back to all the times he sat their talking to Jaemin, remembering how they would talk for hours on end sitting on the wooden planks, which were now replaced by plastic ones. Jumping out of the swing and landing on the sandy ground almost felt like an extreme sport back then. Donghyuck internally hits himself for choosing this spot because it was only making him regret his already flaccid decision. 

Donghyuck turned his head to the left to see a figure approaching the bench he was currently sitting on. Jaemin was wearing his familiar smile with a simple white t-shirt and black jeans that made him look nothing short of absolutely perfect. The memories that were flooding his mind just a minute ago grew almost stagnant as the slightly taller boy came up to him placing a small kiss on his chapped lips that he couldn’t help but reciprocate to. Jaemin took a seat beside the now slightly stunned boy taking his hand in his own as he played with Donghyuck’s fingers unmindfully. The action yet small made Donghyuck feel even more guilty about his intention of calling him today as he retreated his hand from Jaemin’s lap, tucking it into his jacket pocket.

Jaemin’s concerned eyes loomed over Donghyuck’s face which only made it that much harder for him to put his thoughts into words. He was pulled out of his blurring thoughts as Jaemin tapped his shoulders softly asking if he was okay. Donghyuck simply nodded clutching onto the insides of his pockets harder as he turned his body slightly towards Jaemin creating just enough space between them for comfort. Donghyuck fiddled with his thumb as he finally gathered enough courage to speak up.  
“I called you here because I needed to talk to you” Donghyuck said as Jaemin slowly nodded his head in an almost knowing way before fixing his posture, looking ahead at the playground as Donghyuck carried on 

“I- You’re a great guy and you’re an amazing friend and I really like you...”

“Clearly not enough” Jaemin mumbled incoherently as he brushed a strand of hair falling on his face away from his eyes. 

“But I don’t think we’re meant for each other” Donghyuck continued choosing to ignore Jaemin’s words that he couldn’t quite make out

“So you love mark?” Jaemin finally asked after brewing in the silence that had followed Donghyuck’s words. 

“What-”

“I’m not angry I just wanna know why?” Jaemin firmly said turning to look at Donghyuck’s flushed face that made him look like a deer caught in headlights. 

“It’s not you it’s....” Donghyuck started only to be interrupted in the middle

“It’s me? Come on we all know what that means” Jaemin uttered letting out an exasperated sigh before adding

“You know I thought the fact that you almost told me those words to me that day by the waterfall, if I waited just a little bit longer you’d love me the way I love you. But I guess not.” 

“Jaemin...” Donghyuck tried to say as a hand came in front of his face signalling for him to stop speaking

“I guess I kind of brought that upon myself with the whole bet and everything” Jaemin uttered overlooking the sudden change in expression on Donghyuck’s face.

“Well have a nice life hyuckie, hope Canada keeps you happy,” Jaemin added making a move to get up from the bench only to be pulled back with a light tug on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Wait... w- what are you talking about?” Donghyuck asked with a somewhat confused and mildly infuriated expression on his face.

“Come on. You really thought I wouldn’t find out?” Jaemin said tight lipped, turning his head towards what would be now his ex boyfriend. He watched as Donghyuck’s face flushed with guilt and his already red face turned even bright. It made him look incredibly kissable a thought Jaemin shook from his head as it was in no way appropriate to the current situation. 

“To be very honest I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t kissed him in the music room that day” Jaemin continued brushing away Donghyuck’s hand that had been tightly holding onto the end of his sleeves another thing he found unbearably adorable but something he could no longer dwell on. 

“You knew. All this time?” Donghyuck asked with a strange stability in his voice that made a stray shiver run down Jaemin’s spine. He simply nodded his head choosing not to look at the boy directly whose face read nothing but anger as he slowly processed Jaemin’s words. 

“And you guys bet on me?” Donghyuck asked the slight tremor in his voice clearly displaying his emotions.

“It’s not what you think it is” Jaemin said shifting slightly in his seat as Donghyuck’s eyes continued to bore holes into the side of his face. 

“What is it then?” Donghyuck asked with gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving the person in front of him.

“Whoever you say I love you to first... wins” Jaemin finished fiddling with his fingers as he still refused to look anywhere but the shedding tree in front of him. Their relationship as well as what was left of their friendship had been ruined quite a while back but that didn’t mean Jaemin wanted to necessarily hurt Donghyuck. Because even though he may hate Mark Lee’s he’d be lying if he said he didn’t still love the boy in the denim jacket sitting in front of him. 

“Win what?”

“You” Jaemin said finally turning to look at Donghyuck as he slumped into the bench letting out a small scoff from his lips.

“And you said those words to him first, so according to the bet I can’t be near you anymore” Jaemin spoke out moving an inch towards his left as if to put his words into effect. He let his words float in the air between them for a few seconds before turning to look at a gaping expression on Donghyuck’s face. 

“You did say it to him first didn’t you?” Jaemin asked getting nothing but a blank stare and a dry gulp in return which was more than enough of an answer for him as he let out a small breathy laugh

“No wonder I never heard from him”

“So all of this. All of it was fake?” Donghyuck asked his mouth still agape as he tried to take in everything that he was being told. Donghyuck looked at Jaemin as he struggled to get coherent words out.

“I cannot believe it. You could’ve talked to me. You could have said something” Donghyuck spoke out the shudder in his voice all too clear.

“What was I supposed to say?” Jaemin asked his tone rising as he tried and failed to keep his temper in control “Pick me? Choose me? I can’t make your decisions for you Hyuck” 

“So you just bet on me... like I’m some race horse?” Donghyuck spit out as the familiar nickname rang in his ears making him want to curl into a ball and just disappear. 

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME” Jaemin yelled letting out his own frustration that had been building up inside him towards his childhood best friend. Donghyuck just looked into his dark eyes that were slightly gleaming similar to his own. He was feeling all these emotions at once and he had no idea how to handle it, a part of him wanted to yell at Jaemin, the other made him want to hit himself while the rest of his body just wanted to bawl down crying. He got up from his position taking off in the opposite direction as the tears started to pour down his face. Even as he walked away he could hear Jaemin take in a staggered breath but the only thing he could think about right now was getting as far away as possible. 

After walking for what seemed like an hour he finally looked around himself taking in his surroundings before pulling out his phone from his back pocket quickly putting in the code and sending a message to the only other person who was currently occupying his mind.

-

The air grew more and more cold as the day dragged on, the sun was still shinning above their heads but the light barely reached the ground making everyone draw their clothes closer to their bodies. Mark pulled into the almost empty parking lot near the cafe that he had become much more familiar with, since the start of this year. He clicked open the car door inviting a cold gush of air into his lungs. The warmth coming from the car heater was slowly replaced with the cold atmosphere that surrounded the air. Donghyuck was standing just a few feet in front of him now, his face strewn with tear stains. The text he had sent Mark hadn’t seemed as concerning as the sight in front of him as mark recalled the three word text “Pick me up” that he had seen not so long ago. 

“I broke up with Jaemin today” Donghyuck finally said out loud still making no move to come any closer to the older boy who was just a few feet away. Mark couldn’t help but let a smile spread across his face as he tried to pull Donghyuck into a hug only to be harshly pushed away with a hand in the middle of his chest which immediately turned the smile on his face into a frown.

“Thanks for playing with me” 

“Haechan what are you-” Mark says trying to get closer to him once again only to see Haechan move further away from his touch. 

“What am I talking about? Wow” Donghyuck croaked out the pitch of his voice increasing as the reality of the situation dawned on him further. 

“He told you?” Mark asked knowing full well there was no way out of this discussion now even though he had hoped to avoid it or foolishly expected it. 

“You would prefer it if he didn’t, wouldn’t you?” Donghyuck uttered only half expecting for an answer as he saw the tongue twisted boy in front of him try to search for words in his head.

“Haechan I can explain...”

“Explain what?” Haechan yelled out his voice echoing in the empty car park as he continued on his angry rant before Mark even had the chance to formulate a sentence

“All of this, I did all of this for you. I lied to all my friends for months, I cheated on a person and fucking broke them to find out everything you said was a lie, everything that we were was a lie” 

“It wasn’t a lie....” Mark said trying to get Donghyuck to calm down to no avail as the red in his eyes only grew with every second passing. 

“So you’re telling me you said you love me because you actually felt that way and not because you wanted to win.... me” Donghyuck piped out the disgust in his voice clearly showing as the last word rolled out of his tongue. Hot tears had now started to stream down his face again making his vision become even blurrier than before.

“I did wanna win the bet” Mark said his words immediately being followed by a laugh bellowing from Donghyuck. 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you” Mark breathed out trying to reach for Haechan’s hand which briefly brushed against his own before he pulled his hand away from mark’s grasp. Mark knew he was at fault too but the small hint of rage in him was starting to climb up his throat the longer Donghyuck kept throwing words at him.

“You know you’re no saint either” Mark finally said looking into the slightly gleaming eyes of Haechan who wore an offended look on his face which was partly mixed with sadness and in part guilt and anger.

“You played with two people’s feelings too. You think you’re hurt. I’m hurt too” Mark roared using his hands to gesture his dissatisfaction with the brunette boy, his eyes becoming heavy the more he looked into Donghyuck’s puffy red ones. 

“And for your information Jaemin was the one who placed the bet and all I did was love you”

Donghyuck stood still in his place even as Mark walked away from him getting in his car and driving away from the place he was moments ago. The last few words kept replaying in his head as he closed his eyes letting all of the emotions he was holding back finally out as he bawled like a small child in the empty parking lot. The more he tried to get a hold of himself the more his entire body seemed to hurt. Crouching in the same position he had been for the last half an hour he gave into his absolute exhaustion before finally calling the only person he believed still liked him. Donghyuck broke down once again as the ringer stopped playing and it wasn’t long before he was leaning his head on the passenger side seat of Jeno’s car letting the tiredness of the day wash over him as he closed his eyes the familiar presence of his best friend lulling him further into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a while anyways wait up for what happens next


	28. Confession?

Mark stepped out of the car, the upbeat music from the stereo drowning out once he slammed the door shut behind him. If it wasn’t for the current situation they were in Xuxi would have definitely yelled at him for trying to damage the car but seeing the position that Mark was currently in he chose to turn a blind eye to it. Lucas didn’t mind driving him to school or listening to him rant about Haechan for the millionth time, that’s what best friends were for but it pained him more than anything to see mark so down in the dumps. His face was swollen and his eyes still had a hint of red in it and he knew there wasn’t much he could do to help except provide him with support and maybe a shoulder to lean on.

Mark had probably slept ten plus hours the night before and even still, it made him feel no better than before. He could feel himself getting even more exhausted the closer he got to the school entrance. Even though he hadn’t talked to Haechan in the last few days the boy had safe to say not left his thoughts once. He was pissed at Haechan just as much as the younger boy was pissed at him but that didn’t change his feelings in anyway. He was still much to his own distaste very much head over heels for the boy who lived in his head rent-free. 

The halls were bustling with people already even though they were relatively early, Mark shifted and turned to make his way through the group of people surrounding his locker to make his way over to his first class not even bothering to grab his books from his locker, knowing full well he wasn’t going to be paying attention anyways. Xuxi though not wanting to leave his friends side goes to his locker a few feet away to grab the three prescribed books for their Language class which he hadn’t open since the day he bought it. Even though he was sure he wouldn’t be able to pay much attention either not that he ever did, at least he could pretend to. 

This was probably the only class there was that practically all members of both Haechan’s as well as Mark’s group shared all except Chenle. The classroom contrasting to the hallway was quite empty with only a few people talking with each other in the front of the class and one guy who was napping on his backpack at the very end of the classroom. Mark took a seat towards the end, near the door hoping to while away the gruelling forty minutes of class. He pulled his hoodie over his head as he saw his best friend walk in through the door with his hands filled and his bag hanging off of one shoulder. Xuxi sat down right behind mark as he always did when they shared classes. 

Mark knew Xuxi wanted to start a conversation and though he usually loved his best friends rants and how happy he would get while talking about the simplest of things he just wasn’t in a mood to talk to anyone right now not even his childhood best friend. Thankfully, Xuxi doesn’t try to lift his mood up with jokes like he had in the car while coming to school. People start filling into the classroom as it gets closer to 8:30 which was the usual time for the classes to start in the morning. Mark watches the door keenly a part of him hoping Haechan would come through just so he could see his face again but he had yet to see him or any of his friends who were usually always the first ones to be in class so it was more than safe to assume that they were probably not coming. 

Mark drew the strings of the hoodie further, the fabric of the grey hoodie hugging his face when a familiar mop of hair catches his eyes. Jaemin walked into the classroom his face looking slightly swollen and red similar to Mark’s so maybe it wasn’t just him who was going through a hard time and that for some reason made him feel just a little bit better than before. Jaemin takes a seat right beside him dropping his books on the desk with a thud, fixing his posture as he sat up in the chair looking straight at the board in front before looking to his side to see two eyes staring right back at him. The corner of Jaemin’s lips perked up, the fake smile sending a shiver down mark’s spine. Mark looked away still feeling Jaemin’s burning eyes on him, it almost felt like the other was analysing him.

“Why do you look sad? You won the prize” Jaemin said after a while breaking the deafening silence between the two.

“You know damn well I didn’t” Mark spit out through gritted teeth not bothering to look at the blonde haired boy who was still looking right at him. 

“Should’ve played fair then” Jaemin stated averting his eyes away from the dark haired boy in front of him. A scoff escaped from Mark’s lips resonating through the inches of space between them.

“I should have known it was always going to be a if I don’t get him no one does situation.” Mark said choosing to look directly at Jaemin drilling holes into the side of his face with his eyes. 

“Your words not mine” Is all Jaemin says as he takes out his phone from his back pocket, wiping his face with the back of his hand stifling what seemed to be a sniffle. 

Mark could feel his blood boiling the longer he looked at the boy, a part of him just wanted to launch out at Jaemin and punch him until his face was filled with bruises of different colours. Xuxi who was sitting right behind them and had been witness to the entire situation thought it was time to take matters into his own hand as he saw Mark formed his hands into a fist. He swiftly comes in between the two interrupting Mark’s thought process as he takes his arm into his hand, Mark’s biceps comparably small to the size of Xuxi’s hand making it easier for him to drag him out of the stuffy classroom. Xuxi makes his way towards the metallic door opening up to the back of the bleachers and effectively the field that was just down the hall with Mark following close behind since he didn’t really have much choice but to go with his best friend who was practically pulling him.

Xuxi closed the door behind him once they were on the outside finally looking at his dishevelled friend who was still slightly hanging off of Xuxi’s firm grip on his upper arm. Mark quickly swat away his hand massaging his arm slightly because he was sure it was slightly bruised now. “What the hell dude” Mark exclaimed his hands running up down the other to help soothe it. 

“Why the fuck did you drag me out here?” Mark said with a slightly raised voice as his previous anger seeped into him again. 

“Because if I didn’t you’d be sitting in the principal’s office right now.” Xuxi spoke out moving slightly to his let as some students came out of the door they had previously used. Mark let out a frustrated, pushing his hoodie back as he looked anywhere but at the giant in front of him. 

“I don’t even know why you’re angry at Jaemin of all people” Xuxi added raising his voice to match Mark’s. 

“Because if he hadn’t told Haechan about the bet...” Mark started, getting effectively interrupted by Xuxi who seemed to be slowly losing his patience.

“Why would you even place a bet in the first place” 

“It wasn’t even my idea” Mark spoke up defending himself his voice becoming slightly shrill as he tried to raise his voice again. 

“It doesn’t matter whose idea it was. Did you or did you not partake in it?” Lucas asked his tone serious as he looked his best friend up and down trying to read his expression. When he was met with complete silence he continued with the same fervour

“If there’s anyone you should be angry at its Donghyuck. I mean he’s the one who cheated on you and broke your heart like a thousand times. Why the hell are you still running after him?” Xuxi asked trying to hold his temper in order to help his closest friend.

“Because I love him”

“Love him? How well do you even know him?” Xuxi questioned getting increasingly frustrated with Mark’s almost childish behaviour. 

The sound of the heavy metal door opening attracts their attention as a group of about five students pours out of it chattering amongst themselves. The group of what looked like freshmen immediately quiet down when they spot Xuxi and mark quickly making their way to wherever they were headed. Silence fills the atmosphere around them for a brief moment before Mark speaks up again the anger all too evident in his voice

“So what am I supposed to do, bury my feelings and act like nothing’s wrong? I- I can’t do that Xuxi” 

“So you’re gonna keep chasing after him? To try and ‘win’ him back” Xuxi argued making air quotation marks with his hands. 

“If I have to” Mark firmly held crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stared back at his tall best friend. 

“He doesn’t even want to be near you anymore” Xuxi spat out, the words were hurtful, he knew that but they were also the truth and Mark needed to hear it no matter how painful it might be to accept. 

“What else am I supposed to do?” Mark yelled out giving up on arguing with his best friend as it did nothing but cause him more distress. 

“Maybe open your eyes and you’ll see that there’s someone much better for you out there. Someone who would treat you right.” Xuxi finishes taking in a deep breath as he scanned Mark’s blank expression.  
“Please don’t give me the plenty of fish in the ocean bullshit” Mark utters shaking his head at the cliché rhetoric.

“No, I mean me” Xuxi yells out grabbing Mark’s arm once again pulling him closer to himself taking both the boy in front of him as well as himself by surprise. 

“W-What?” Mark stutters looking up at his best friend whose eyes seemed to be glued on him.

“I love you, I always have. I’m the only one who’s always there for you, even when you need me in the middle of the night. You may not see it but there is someone better for you. Me” Xuxi spoke out not breaking eye contact once. It almost felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as the words fell out of his lips but a heavier one set in when Mark removed his hands from his arm in an almost disgusted manner as he fumbled over his words not even sure if what he heard was correct. 

“Tell me you’re kidding” Mark said taking a step away from whom he believed was his best friend already predicting what the other was going to say. 

“I’m not” Xuxi replied in a low voice his eyes fixed on the boy in front of him.

“OH MY GOD” Mark bellowed fisting his hair with his hands, walking back and forth between the small area between Xuxi and the wall. 

“Mark-” Xuxi said trying to come close to Mark.

“No, I- I Just, I need to go” Mark takes a few more steps to get away from the tall man in front of him before breaking into a half sprint towards the steel gates that opened into the parking lot. Lucas called out after him wanting to go after him but he knew he’d only make it worse than it already was. Even he himself knew it would have been better if he hadn’t said it because no matter what people say dying in silence is much better than getting rejected first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been real stressed cause of college but finally got time to write another chapter and i'm so happy that i've actually stuck long enough with this plot to reach till here well see yall the next time i decide to write


	29. Quite the ride

The bright lights from the morning sun seeped in through the blinds caressing every inch of Mark’s face illuminating his sharp features and the purple under his eyes. He scrunched his nose slightly turning around in his bed and pulling the covers over his head to drain out the sound of cars that accompanied the rays of the sun every morning. He stirred around in his bed, the weighted blanket falling of his frame as he desperately tried to fall asleep once again. A few seconds later he could feel himself slipping back into sleep when cold fingers harshly impacted with his forehead making him grab the thing nearest to him in an attempt to hit the person who was responsible for disturbing him. 

Mark was on his knees in the middle of a heap of white sheets, a pillow held in both of his hands tightly as he came face to face with his assailant. Johnny stood in the middle of the room with his hands up in mock defeat and a smile adorning his face as he looked at his startled younger brother. Mark stayed still in the position he was in his half-asleep brain still trying to process the whole situation. 

“Hey” the blonde-haired boy spoke up waving his hand at his younger brother who leaped off the bed within a split second of him doing so, pulling him into a tight hug that left Johnny fighting for his breath. He eventually rested his hands-on top of Mark’s head patting it slightly as the boy kept his arms firmly around the older boy worried if he let go, he may disappear. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks after a moment of silence as he felt the nimble fingers of his younger brother clutch onto the back of his t-shirt, refusing to look up from where his head was buried in the elder’s chest. Mark softly mumbled a “No” shaking his head slightly creasing Johnny’s clothes.

-

Mark was currently sitting at the edge of his bed with his head hanging low after pouring his eyes out on Johnny’s now slightly wet t-shirt while his older brother was looking through his suitcase in the room across from Mark’s that hadn’t been lived in for more than half a year. Johnny wasn’t quite sure what he was venting about, the only words that made any sense to him were ‘no’ and ‘messed up’ and he wasn’t really sure what to make of that but it looked like he really needed to let it all out. Seeing his brother right across from his room sitting still on his bed his body hunched forward made him feel all that worse knowing that in the midst of trying to cope with college and the numerous assignments that came with it he had completely neglected his brother and left him alone to take all the burden of being a new adult along with whatever his parents were putting him through. Something he never wanted his baby brother to experience all by himself. 

“Hey” Johnny called out throwing a pack of Doritos on Mark’s lap. It had somehow become a tradition for Johnny to buy some kind of rare to find or nostalgic snack from the airport for his brother when returning from college and this time it just so happened to be a pack of limited-edition rainbow Dorito’s. Mark hadn’t officially or in any way come out to him so this was his way of reassuring his younger brother. And since he wasn’t someone who was good with showing emotions showering his loved ones with food and small gifts would have to do for now. Mark quietly mumbled a small ‘thanks’ before placing the packet on the bed beside him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Johnny asks cautiously as he takes a seat on the black swivel chair in front of the brunette who had his eyes fixed on the ground for the last five minutes. 

“I- I don’t even know where to start” Mark says brushing his fingers through his hair looking anywhere but at his brother eyes not wanting to see the pity he was sure was filled in them.

“Well, what’s bothering you most?” Johnny asks trying to get his younger brother to tell him something, anything because unfortunately the incapability of expressing emotions was something everyone in his house possessed. 

“What’s bothering me the most? Huh?” Mark says rhetorically a sarcastic chuckle falling off his lips as he finally looks up at his brother. Johnny’s eyes were filled more with concern than pity for his younger brother who looked almost hysterical as he got up from his position strolling in the small space between the window opening up to the street outside and his unmade bed, his hands clawing at his unkempt hair.

“What’s bothering me the most you ask?” Mark repeats his bloodshot eyes getting darker with every word that left his lips. “Well maybe it’s the fact that I haven’t passed a single test since S-September or maybe its because I finally got the courage to come out to mom and dad and they made it very-very clear that do not and will not support me or maybe it’s because I somehow lost all my friends in the span of two days or because I finally let someone in and I’ve never felt more broken before” Johnny watched as Mark rested his elbows on the ledge of the window burying his face in the palm of his hands puffing out an exhausted sigh. It had been less than an hour since he woke up and he was already felt tired.

“Look, as a teenager people do a lot of stupid shit, I did a lot of stupid shit too” Johnny said making his brother turn around to look at him with his puffy red eyes “that doesn’t mean all of it is right but sometimes we do certain things knowing it’s wrong but we do it because we want to or just because we don’t know better. Teenagers are stupid okay?” Johnny says sitting back in the chair and taking a deep breath before continuing 

“My point is you’re pretty much going to regret everything you do” he said his voice softer than before as he sat up looking at his brothers focused yet roaming eyes. “You don’t get that many chances for redemption in life. So, if there’s something you wanna do or someone you wanna chase. Do it”

“I- Mark starts when a loud alarm like sound blares from outside making him slightly flinch as their father backs his flashy red car into the driveway.

“Oh finally” Johnny exclaims getting up from the black leather chair going up to the window to see if his prediction was right and it in fact was but he in all honesty he was hoping it was his mother that being said it’s not as if he had a good relation with either of them. “Hey do you think he’ll like-” Before he could even finish framing the question the figure that was standing beside him flew past him in the blink of an eye leaving him in frozen bewilderment gaping at his younger brother who hurried past the doorway that led into his room not caring to grab a jacket or his phone for that matter.

It almost felt like his legs had a brain of their own as he sped past his brother and practically sprinted down the stairs skipping a few steps, using the railing for support before running out of his house not even stopping to greet his father at the doorstep not like he would do it if it were any other day. It would be easier and faster too if he had just taken his car or even a cab but with the endorphins pulsing in his body, his brain was far more clouded than his eyes that could barely make out the faces of the people he ran past knowing full well he probably looked hysterical but he couldn’t get himself to care. There was only one thing on his mind right now and that person was currently laying on his bed staring at the ceiling with blank eyes.

As Mark ran towards his destination the only thing that was clear to him was the way he felt. He knew they weren’t perfect but that that didn’t stop his heart from aching every time he saw him or the throbbing pain in his chest when someone else touched him or held him the way he so desperately wanted to. This is going to hurt he mentally notes as he comes to a halting stop in front of the familiar beige house taking a deep breath before pushing the gate open. This was going to hurt but it would hurt far worse if he didn’t at least give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in so so long don't even know if any of you are reading but this is in fact the second last chapter or maybe third and I can't wait to finish it cause i know I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger anyways bye bye


End file.
